Puppy love? No, wolf love
by O.oBlueFreako.O
Summary: Taylor Uley just moved in with her dad, and after a while she finds out about werewolves and vampires. & that she is a werewolve. Later in life she gets to the point were she can't change back, what will happen? Will Seth still love her?
1. Chapter 1 meeting dad & the family

**chapter 1**

**meeting dad & the family**

When I was two my mom and dad went their sepert ways. I never had a dad in my life, my moms dad died when I was just a month old and I don't remeber much of him or my dad. All I know is that dad is tall, tan, black hair, brown eyes, and was barly home, also he was Quileute thats what me and mom are. So now that I'm fourteen I'm moving to a small town name La Push in Washington, my mom died when I was thirteen so that left me with her friend Liz, after a year we found my dad and email him saying that my mom died and I need a parent. Not that Liz didn't love me like her own shild, but she had her two year old daughter to look after. Dad said he will take me, so now I'm living with him and Emily his new wife. They have a little one year old girl, her name is Tonya Nicole Uley, she has my middle name-Tonya- has a first name and my dads moms first name as a middle name. Which I was happy about my middle name being her first name, I always wonted a little sister and now I have a new family with my dad I don't know anything about. I guess now I'll know more things about him this way.

Here I am in Seattle airport waiting for my dad, with my ten bags of clothes and other stuff I brong along with me including my guitar, yes I play and sing to. I mostly play and sing Taylor Swift songs her songs are the only song my voice sounds good to. While I sat here waiting for dad to come I remember my mom telling me to clam down when I got mad and when I started to shake from anger, she always says ' You have to clam down, if you dont you will hurt me.' she had that plea in her voice that she was afraid I was going to kill her or something. That made me stop 'cause I love my mom and I never wont nothing to happen to her, after a while and I said I was sorry for that I didn't know what came over me I ask her why did she had that tone of voice that she was scared and then she just says ' nothing you need to worrie about right now Taylor. Just leave me along so I can think.' she walks off from me. I have grown a lot since then, I'm taller then I was, more musculer, and my hair grows fast so every month I have to cut it, and my temperature is not normal I'm hotter then a normal person. And everytime I ask my mom whats happening to me she just says 'It'll go by in a few months.' and it never did. I'm still like that to day, I don't get sick or cold, I go around in a tanktop with shorts all the time, I use to be 5'4 now I'm about 6ft the same hight my dad is or I think he was. I hope dad will give me the anwsers I'm looking for that mom never gave me.

I'm still sitting in the airport not knowing what guy to look for, all I see are pale people and not one tan! It's four-fourtyseven and my plane landed at three'otwo, and dads still not here. So I grap my bags and head out side, as I was walking trying to kept all my bags together I ran into a tall, tan dude the first I saw today.

"Hey wach were you're going." I said as I gather my bags up.

"Sorry I didn't see you there, here let me help you." the dude said as I grap my other five bags.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind I'm trying to find my dad. He should be here by now." As I look up the guy look just like me only maleish and not female. He had the same nose, eye color, skin tone, hair color, eyes shape, mouth, ears, and every thing else beside male parts you could say his my long lost brother. He looks older then me so he can't be my long lost twin. I walk right past him trying to find dad, when that same guy comes up behind me.

"whats you're name?" he ask

"Taylor. Look dude you are to old for me so just go and leave me along." Was all I said and he just look at me.

"Ok then, I guess you don't wont to go home and see you're little sister." How in the earth did this guy no I had a little sister here in washington.

"How did you.."

"I know you had a little sister?" I nodded my head "Taylor, I'm your dad." I was beond shock, this is my dad. I seen him in pictures that I found when I was little then mom just takes them from me and ask here I got them from, when I tell ehr she goes and hides them, I never saw those pictures again.

"Dad?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a question but it did. "You're Sam Uley?" I ask

"Yes and your Taylor Tonya Uley, You grown since I saw you."

"Yeah, I was two when you last saw me." and before I could tell myself to, I threw my arms around his neck and hug him. I didn't know I was crying from joy when I felt a tear run down my cheek, then his arms was around me and he hug me back while saying. "Welcome home Taylor." I just smile and hug my dad tighter like he was about to leave me.

"It's good to be home dad." I responded back when we let go of each other. Dad grap five of mt bags while I grap the other five, then we was heading to his old but new looking blue pick-up.

It was a long drive to get from Seattle to La Push. We sang along to the radio, then dad saw my guitar and ask if I play. So I took it out and play a chours of Taylor Swifts song 'Jump then Fall' (AN: I DON'T OWN TAYLOR SWIFT OR HER SONGS THAT I WILL BE USEING IN THIS STORY, THEY GO TO HER AND THAT ONE COMPANY.)

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

After I was done and put my guitar up and look at dad, his mouth was open and he was staring stright ahead. Good his eyes are on the road.

"So what do you think?" I ask and look outside the window, come to find out we was in La Push and was heading home.

"You are really good Taylor. what was that song?" He ask, I'm glad he likes my singing and playing.

"The song is Jump then Fall by taylor swift. I found out that one song I listen to of hers, I fell in love with her songs and I can sing really well to them to. Better then any other songs I have song to." I really was good with her songs and no ohter songs. I listening to other songs, but cant sing well to them like I do with hers.

"I heard her songs before. Emily's little niece Claire, plays her songs all the time at the house whens shes there." he just laugh and shook his head.

"How old is she?" I ask, I wonder if she was going to be there.

"A year younger then you, Thriteen." he remembers my age, and my middle name. I thought he would of forgotten since he never saw or talk to me before now.

"Hows Emily and Tonya?" I ask

"Why don't you see for your self." dad sadi as we pulled up to a small blue two storie house. It had a front yard not to small or to big, it had flowers of every bright color,and neon colors- they have flowers like that? (AN:DO THEY RLY? NO, I JUST MADE THAT UP) it had trees lineing up around the side and the back, the woods. Dad got out with me right behind him, we went to the pack of the truck and grap my bags. Then I heard foot steps running to us and little ones next to another pair of feet running.

"Sam! Is she here?" when I look up I saw a girl in her early 20s and she had tan skin, brown eyes, long black hair, and scares running down her left face all the way to her neck. Dad didn't say anything yet he just kiss each of the marks and then her lips, then he turn to me and said.

"Emily, this is Taylor. My daughter I have told you about." she just smiled and came runnignt ot he other side of the truck. Then I was in a big hug.

"It's so nice to meet you! I hope you will like me being your stepmom. I wont be like other stepmoms, the ones that are mean." I just laugh and hug her back. when she let go when look at me real good. "You look so much like your father, if I didn't know I would say you two are twins!" Emily was nice, I hope we can have that mother daughter bond. Then I heard those same foot steps before Emily walk out.

"Daddy!" a little girl yelld and leap in to dads arm, then another girl that look like Emily and was about as tall as her to yelld. "Uncle Sam! Is she here! Is she?" she yelld while she ran outside, that must be Claire.

"Yeah is my sister here daddy?" the little girl that must be Tonya said

"She's here girls." he said as he walk around the truck. (AN: TONYA IS ABOUT 5 IN THIS, WHEN I FIRST TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAS WHEN TAYLOR FOUND OUT SHE HAD A SISTER) when he reachme, Claire came running and so did Tonya as soon as dad put her down.

"Sissy Taylor!" Tonya yelled as she ran to me. Right be hind her was Claire running yelling

"Cousin Taylor!" I then was tackled to the ground by a little kid and a teen. I was hug to death by two girls, while dad and Emily was laughing at me. So I turn around and fake that they hurt me.

"OW!" they got up and had a look on thier face that they saw a ghost.

"I'm so sorry!" they said at the same time. So I did what most sisters and cousin will do. I pull them by there leg and they was on top of me side ways while I tickled them. They scream for help while dad and Emily laugh harder. Calire sceam a big loud high pitch scream that made you thought she was being hurt. Then a big tall dued about the size of me came running out of the woods and pull Claire and Tonya off me, then I was pulled by the neck of my shirt off the ground and the right in the dudes face.

"Don't. . Claire. Again." and then before I knew it I was thrown in to a tree that broke when I hit it, thanks to my size and the way I was built I could of crush anything.

"What the heck Quill! Thats my daughter!" yelld my dad when I got up, yeah I'm going to be sore in the morring.

"What daughter you have Sam! She was hurting Tonya and Claire!" ok that was crossing the line right there!

"Hey! Buddy! I was not hurting my cousin and little Sister! I'm not that crazy and sick in the head!" I yelled as I walk to them, and once again I was shaking and the anger was building up in me!

"Taylor clam down!" dad yelled

"No! He had no right to say that about me and he don't even no me!" I was getting closer and mader as I got close, he was holding Claire and Tonya. I saw the scare look in their faces.

"Taylor clam down! If you don't your gonna hurt your sister, Claire, Emily!" once he said that I was calm and the shaking was gone, no more anger. That was wired. Emily just look at same and so did Quil, once Quil put down Claire and Tonya they came running to me. I bent down and had my arms open then tehy was in my hug as I hug them they hug me back.

"Sam?" Emily and Quil said at the same time, wondering something.

"Um..Emily go call the elders and tell them to tell everyone we're haveing a bonfire." Emily nodded and went in side the house as Quil and dad look at each other. Then Quil ran in the woods after dad look at me, like they was talking in their heads. Wired.

"Ok, well..let's get your things in the house and up to your room Taylor." I let the girls go as they ran in to the house.

"Ok." I said as I went to to the truck and got my five bags as dad grap the other five. We went up the stairs to a door that said 'Taylor's room' it was done in pink and sparkles all over it with a lot of wolfs to. Then I look to the door on my right and there was a sign on it too that said 'Tonya's room' with pruple letters and sparkles over it and the same wolfs.

"I hope you like the sign. Me and Claire did it before you got here." Tonya look down, I pulled her and Claire in a hug and said.

"I love it. Thanks guys." they look up at me and smiled then open the door. As you walk in my bed was on the left side of my room, a desk on the right, my dresser in front of my window that look over the back yard. It was a neon pink and green strips, with green carpeat. My bed was the same neon green and so was my desk and dresser, I had an neon pink chair under my desk. I drop my bags and walk in then look to dad, he just look at with a look that said 'I hope she loves the room'.

"Dad...I love it! My fav colors to!" I ran and hug him, then hug Claire and Tonya. "Thanks guys. How did you know these was my fav colors?" I ask

"Liz, the one who email me. She said you liek these colors when I ask her, because we wonted your room to be like it was at home." I just smiled and hug them all again even harder then before. When I look over my bed there was a Taylor Swift sign poster, and to the side of the poster was a list of my fav songs from her and to the left side of the poster was a list on the songs I song at school and festivals we went to. I turn to dad and sceam!

"I love it! did she tell you all teh songs?" I ask

"Yep." he pop the 'p' "Also she told me where to get the sign poster too. It took alot of cash but we got it."

"You didn't have to pay alot of money on this." I felt awful

"It was worth it, and I never got to get you anything till now." he just put my bags on my bed and pull a box that look like it was wrap by a five year old.

"I hope you like it. Emily, Tonya, and Claire pick it out." he put the box on the bed next to me. Then I heard Tonya said. "I wrap it'd my self!"

"You did a very good job too." I look at it and open it up, and was in side was a green and pink stereo. That mach my whole room.

"Thank you so much guys!" when I thank them Emily walk in. "Thank you Emily! I love it!"

"I'm glad you do. Come on guys, let leave Taylor to unpack. When you get done come down stairs and we can head to the beach for the bonfire." she said as they all left and close the door.

I unpack and set every thing away in my dresser and closet. Then I got out my guitar and song breath by Taylor Swift. I love this song.

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

I don't know why but I just started to play and this is what comes out of my mouth, I love this song. I normaly sing a random song, like I just did. Once I was done I felt a tear slid down on my cheek then I remember why I was crying this song reminds me of mom and I song it at her furnal (AN: SRY IF I MISS SPELL THAT ME AND SPELLING DONT GET ALONG AND I FORGET OUT TO SPELL THINGS. SORRY ONCE AGAIN) I was sorry that I didn't have teh chance to save her.

When I came down Emily was standing there at the end of the stairs and was smileing. I walk all the way down and she moved for me, I walk to where I heard voices and laughing. When I got there dad, Tonya, Claire, and Quil was there sitting and talking. They stop when they saw me.

"Taylor I'm sorry for doing that to you earlyer today. I lost my cool." Quil said as he stood up and held out his hand to me. I shook it and siad.

"It's ok. I would of have do the same if I was you." we just had an awkard laugh and sat down. Emily came in after me and Quil talk. she was still smiling, but at what?

"Every one ready?" she ask. we all said yeah and was heading out when Emily said "Taylor, bring your guitar." I was about to ask why when she pointed her hand to the stairs like she was saying 'don't ask just go get it.' So I did, then we was off to the beach.

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I'M A TAYLOR SWIFT FAN I SING HER SONGS ALL THE TIME. AND I HOPE MY READERS ARE TO! PLZ REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORY!


	2. Chapter 2 bonfire and Seth

**Chapter 2**

_**AN: I NOTICE WHEN I WAS RE-READING CH 1 THERE WAS SPEELING MISTAKES THAT WAS NOT APOUSE TO BE THERE. IM SRY FOR THAT, I TAPE FAST AND MY WORDS END UP LIKE THAT. I HOPE U LIKE THE FIRST CH AND THIS ONE!**_

Last time on puppy love? no, wolf love:

_"Every one ready?" she ask. we all said yeah and was heading out when Emily said "Taylor, bring your guitar." I was about to ask why when she pointed her hand to the stairs like she was saying 'don't ask just go get it.' So I did, then we was off to the beach.:_

It was along time snice I've been here to this beach, nothing have change since then. I had my guitar on my back and I was stareing at _**huge **_guys and a girl, I don't mean big as in size they look like dad and Quil. Yeah let's go with that. When I look at the other people that was there, there was a old man in a wheelchair and a women that might be in her late thritys or early fourtys. They all look like me and dad, tan skin, black hair, and brown eyes that can take you into another world. I didn't know anyone here! What does dad and Emily think? I'm gonna make friends in a snap? I don't think so. Ok Taylor, clam down this can go good or bad, it all depeands on your actions and ways.

"Hey sam!" said the guy in the wheelchair.

"Hey Billy, where's Jacob?" dad ask Billy, who's Jacob?

"He should be here with Seth in a minute. Why don't you go and help Sue with the dogs and hambugers." Billy said has he look over to the women that look in her late thritys or early fourtys. Before dad could go off he look over to me, which I was beside dad.

"Who's this Sam?" ask Billy

"This Billy, is my daughter. Taylor." dad said like he was the happest man on the earth.

"It's nice to meet you." Billy said has he reach out to shack my hand.

I shook his hand and said "It's nice to meet you too." Then we let go and dad was off with Sue and Emily helping them out. Billy turn back to talk to a boy that look like he was 17 or 18. So I just turn around and walk down the beach near the water, it's been forever since I walk this beach. I found a rock that look like it was shape to be sit on, so I did. I pull my guitar to my front and started to play a song that I didn't even know, I was just playing untill I knew what song I was playing then I started to sing.

I like the way you sound in the morning  
We're on the phone and without a warning  
I realize your laugh is the best sound  
I have ever heard

I like the way I can't keep my focus  
I watch you talk, you didn't notice  
I hear the words but all I can think is  
We should be together  
Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

I like the way your hair falls in your face  
You got the keys to me  
I love each freckle on your face, oh  
I've never been so wrapped up, honey  
I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

I had time to think it oh, over  
And all I can say is come closer  
Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me  
Cause Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet  
I'll catch you, I'll catch you  
And people say things that bring you to your knees  
I'll catch you  
The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry  
But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid, please  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me  
Be there, never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
So I'm a stay through it all  
So jump then fall  
Jump then fall baby  
Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I shine  
And every time you're here  
Baby I'll show you, I'll show you  
You can Jump then fall, jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah ( I DO NOT OWN HER SONGS SHE DOES! I JUST LIKE HER SONGS!)

Then I notice that I was not along, there was someone there while I was singing. When I turn around I saw a boy that look a year older then me, he was much like the guy in the wheelchair -Billy I think. It scared me 'cause I didnt know what to think! He just pop out of no were!

"Your good. Do you always sing to your self?" he ask I didn't say anything because I didnt know who he was! For all I know he could be some whack-up-drunk-or-high-fifteen year old. Then he said "I'm sorry, I'm Jacob Black. Your dad sent me to look for you. And when I found you to tell you to come back the bonfire is about to start." he don't seam to bad, nice really.

"Kay." was all I said, then I got off the rock and put my guitar behind my back again.

"Whats your name?" Jacob ask me while we walk back to were everyone else are.

"Taylor." I just gave my first name. he just shrug his shoulders and look strait ahead.

"You like it here in La Push so far?"

"Its good. I miss the beach." I look up at him and he just smiled at me then look away. I could smell the fair from were we are so I know that we aint that far.

"Hey Jacob." I said as I started to pick my pace up.

"Yeah?" he look down at me while I started to ran and I scream back at him over my shoulder.

"Race ya back!" I was far ahead infront of him when I heard a.

"Hey no fair you knew you was going to race! I didn't!" he said as he ran to me I just ran faster trying no to mess my guitar up. When I knew Jacob was behind me I ran faster, but he was faster then me so he caught up with me. Which made me scream as I ran to dad, and that scream got me stares from every one and wired looks.

"Dad! Help! Jacobs gonna eat me!" I yelld while I was laughing and I heard a big laugh from behind me as I ran into dads arms.

"Sam, your daughter is a cheater." Jacob said while laughing and we was trying to get our beathing back to normal.

"Hows that Jake?" dad ask while he look down at me and I just smiled up at him.

"She knew she was gonna race me nd I didn't know. Before I knew it she was running and ask me if I wonted to race her." he was laughing and got everyone laughing to.

It was gettin dark when we got back and the fire was going, with everyone eating around it. Emily was sitting with Tonya, with two spots open for me and dad. We walk over to Emily, Tonya just scream has she saw me in view and dad kiss Emily. I sat down beside Tonya listening to her as she talk about the legands that I never heard from mom when I was her age. Sitting beside me was a boy that look Jacobs age, he had jet black hair, same skin tone and I never saw his eyes or saw him here when I got here. That must be Seth.

"Taylor you got your guitar right?" Emily ask, I look over to her and nodded to her. She smiled and told dad something then dad told Billy and Billy said yes. I look at them like they was crazy, what did Emily say to dad that made Billy agree to?

"Taylor?" Billy ask me I look at him.

"You sing right?" oh no! not this! Emily is gonna die tonight when we go home!

"She sings great dad! When I went looking for her I heard her. Shes awsome." ok Jacob is gonna die too. His on my death list along with Emily!

"Yeah, I sing." So this is why Emily got me to bring my guitar!

"Will you sing for us?" Billy ask with everyone agreeing and saying 'will you?'

"No thanks. I-" I was cut off with Emily pulling me up from my spot and plulling me to stand were Billy and Sue was. I gave her a death stare and she just mouth 'get over it' like a mom would do. Ok, since I can't get out of this I look at everyone that was sitting and stareing at me waiting for me to sing. When I look over were Seth was I meet his eyes for the first time tonight. They was brown like mine, but so much more. It was like we was the only ones here at the beach, I didn't notice no one or hear them it was just me and him. Then before I can tell myself to I pull my guitar from behind my back and was playing a Taylor Swift song. And the whole time, I'm looking at Seth.

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
Im reaching out  
And I just cant tell you why  
Im caught up in you  
Im caught up in you

Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
And when youre close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven  
I was playing while I took a little break like Taylor does in this song, then I saw his smileing so I smile to. I look over at dad and saw he was looking at Seth  
Oh, oh

Its half full  
And I wont wait here all day  
I know youre saying  
That youd be here anyway

But youre  
Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
And now that youre close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on

Oh

In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Im caught  
Up in you  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

But youre  
Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that youre close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, whoa, oh

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on, come on

In the middle of the night  
We can form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh

And in the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Oh, oh, oh

Like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
Spelling out your name  
Oh

After I was done everyone clap and I bowd down. Everyone went back to thier talking and eating, these guys can _**eat**_! And I mean eat! Quil ate about 13 hotdogs and dad 15 burgers! Whats up with every one eating like that, and not gain wight? I wish I can do that, but I ahve to watch what I eat to kept my skinny body I take after mom and dad.

"You did really good Taylor!" Claire said sitting beside Quil.

"Yeah really good." Said Quil with a hotdog in his mouth while he put another one in. Me and Claire both laugh and he just look at us like we was crazy. Then he shrug his shoulders and kept on eating.

"Taylor." I look at Claire and nod my head.

"I saw you stareing at Seth while you was singing." she said in a wishper.

"I..I..I dont know what your talking about Claire." I said as I look away trying to hide my blush.

"You know what I"m talking about. Come on I'll interduse you to him." Claire grap my arm while I look to Quil for help, and you know what I got? A 'I can't help you there' look. What help he is! This can't be good, I'm never clam around a boy that hot. I mumble like an idoit, I cant shut up, I look away and before they can say anything I take off and I don't go around them no more or try my best not to be seen by them. Now Cliare is going to make me look like a really idoit! Thanks Claire!

"Seth, I wont you to meet a friend. She just move back here, and she's my cousin." Claire said as we walk up to him and Jacob, they stop talking and look our way. I was already blushing before I have the chance to say one word!

"Hey Claire." Jacob said as we was up to them now. This is gonna be hard.

"Seth Taylor, Taylor Seth." she pointed to both of us while she said our name. "Seth this is Sams daughter. Don't scare her off, please. I don't wont what happen the last time with my last friend. Brooke remember her."She said while he got a death stare, he just smiled at her.

"Nope I don't remember her at all." she look at her while Jacob just laugh "If I did remember her, I have to say I didn't like her. She was wried and was all touchy touchy with me." I don't know why but when he said that I wonted to go find the chic and kill her for that.

"She liked you!" was all Claire said untill Seth cut her off.

"well, I didn't like her." he smile and she just looks at Jacob who was still laughing and when he saw the look on Claire's face he shut up and just walk away to were Quil was eating another hotdog.

"don't scare this one off Seth. It's Sam's daughter and my cousin, if you do Sam wont be the only one turning into a wolf to kill you." he just laugh and so did Claire. I'm I missing something here?

"Ok.. ok I won't Claire. One is because I don't wont Sam killing me and two I'll like to live." Claire just smiled and walk off leaveing me by myself! Now she's on my death list along with Emily and Jacob! I just look at Seth and hope I don't act like a idoit like I always do.

"So. How do you like La Push?" he ask

"It's been awhile since I was last here, but so far I like it." Going good so far, hope it will go good untill we stop talking and I hope we dont.

"I can show you around if you like. school don't start untill september the 1st and its only june 23rd, so we have 4 months and...I should shut up now." I just laugh, now his mumbleing like I do.

"That will be nice. I'll love that. It will be good to have someone show me around that knows this place better then I do." Seth just smiled which made me smile. His teeth are so white on his tan skin.

"Were did you moved from?" Seth ask, I use to live in California before I moved here. I was the only Quileute there in my school and city. I was made fun of 'cause I was differnt and my hight, temputer, and how stronger I was from the boys. But that don't matter now, I'm in a town and state were there are people like me.

"I use to live in California. I was the only one there that was Quileute." I said and just look at me.

"I bet you miss the heat from there." it wasn't a question like some people will think.

"Nope," I pop the 'p' " I like it here better." and I was blushing which was hard to see because of my skin tone, so that was good.

Seth and me got along really well. We was just a sitting and talking while billy told the Quileute legends how we come from wolfs and we still do, and a thing called 'imprinting' were a werewolf finds his or her true-love. It's like love at first sight I guess. even after the legends was over and everyone was just eating and talking me and Seth went to the cliff were they cliff-dive. It was really pretty the water with the sun - well was was left of the sun- setting, Seth told me Billy normaly don't tell the legends this early but he did for some odd reason and he just laugh. We was sitting on the edge of the cliff when I heard footsteps, they was quit so Seth didn't hear them. then out of no were Jacob and some other guy came over to us and pour a bucket of cold water all over Seth! I was laughing so hard I almost fell off the cliff, untill Seth caught. By then I notice Jacob and the other guy was gone, 'cause I didn't hear their booming laughs. Thats when I really look right in to Seth's eyes, they was a really deep brown that took me to another place. His hand was in mind they caught me before I almost fell off, and it felt like they belong in each other. Like they was made for the other. I don't know whats happeing to me but I dont wont it to end! I mean I wont to say right here by his side and never move. But thanks to dad I had to.

"Taylor!" Was dad's loud voice that ruined the moment.

"Seth!" came a womens voice that must be Sue. Seth told me that was his mom when I was telling him were dad was at.

"Comeing!" we yelld at the same time which he smiled and I of couse blushed.

"There you are honey. Tonya is getting tired so we have to leave, sorry Taylor. I know your haveing fun, but we better go before Emily goes wolf on me." dad said with a really worried and scared look. Whats with the wolf stuf by the way!

"Kay. See you later Seth." I said as I wave to him and Sue and walk off with dad.

"Taylor wait!" Seth yelld and run up to me. "do you have a e-mail?" he ask me

"Yeah." I had a pen in my pocket, and wrote it done on his hand. He smiled when I look up and I smiled back. Dad look like we was about to kill Seth, then Sue look like she was so happy that she was gonna tell the world!

"Tanks. I'll e-mail you tonight, if thats ok." he look from my dad to me

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." I smiled and walk off with dad behind me.

Emily was waiting at the car with a sleepy Tonya on her hips, she smiled at me then look at dad. When she did, her smile it went away, dad must be mad 'cause when we come over she was asking what was wrong and dad kept saying I'll tell you later.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, AND THE LAST ONE. I WONT BE UPLOADING CHAPTER UNTILL TUESDAY-MAYBE- I HAVE A TRIP COMEING UP WITH MY CLASS, AND WE WILL BE GONE TOMORROW, FRIDAY, SATERDAY,SUNDAY, AND WONT BE HOME TILL MONDAY! PLZ REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14 =D =) 3**


	3. Chapter 3 seths pov Taylor Uley

**chapter 3**

_Last time on puppy love? no, wolf love:_

"Taylor wait!" Seth yelld and run up to me. "do you have a e-mail?" he ask me"Yeah." I had a pen in my pocket, and wrote it done on his hand. He smiled when I look up and I smiled back. Dad look like we was about to kill Seth, then Sue look like she was so happy that she was gonna tell the world! "Thanks. I'll e-mail you tonight, if thats ok." he look from my dad to me"Yeah, I'll be waiting." I smiled and walk off with dad behind me. Emily was waiting at the car with a sleepy Tonya on her hips, she smiled at me then look at dad. When she did, her smile it went away, dad must be mad 'cause when we come over she was asking what was wrong and dad kept saying I'll tell you later.

AN: I'M HOME FROM WASHINGTON DC! I CAME BACK SUNDAY SO TODY-MONDAY- I'M WRITEING FOR U GUYS. I HAVE NOTICE AGAIN MY LAST CAHPTER HAD SOME SPELLING MISTAKES, I TAPE FAST SO MY WORDS COME OUT MISS-SPELL IM SRY FOR THAT. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CAHPTER!

SETH'SPOV

I was on patrol when I heard Sam's daughter was coming to live with them, I didn't know Sam had a daughter a year younger then me. I always thought Tonya was his only child, guess not. Me Colin nad Embry was on patrol today and it was almost time for Quil Colins shift. I ask Sam if I can have tomorrow of so I"m doing double shifts. While Embry has to get off patrol to babysit Tonya, yep you guess right. Embry imprinted onTonya on Dam and Emilys little five year old. Man was Sam mad at that, Emily thought it was sweet and cute. Sam sure didn't!

"What do you think her name is?" Colin ask

"All I know is that Tonya is her middle name 'cause that's Tonyas first name." Embry said while a little five year old with pigtials came into all our heads.

"Embry!" Me and Coiln yelld.

"Sorry." Then the five year old girl left our heads.

"I wonder if I'll imprint on her." Couiln said.

"Well if you do, you'll get what Embry got from Sam." I said as Embry flinch and Colin look scared, I just laugh. We was running the border to see if any bloodsuckers was around, when it was time for Quil to come and Embry to leave. But he never came, till we felt someone phase and it was Jacob.

"Hey Jake!" we all said.

"Why are you here and not Quil?" I ask

"Well, Sam's daughter is in and she was playing with Tonya and Claire when Claire scream like she was hurt and Quil thought she was so he attack Taylor. And she started to shake and got really mad, thats what Quil told me so Sam said for Quil to get you guys but he came to me so I came. Sorry Embry but your not getting off to baysit-" Jake was cut off thanks to Embry

"What! why can't I get off! Tonya is waiting for me!" he was yelling

"If you didn't cute me off you would of know why! The reason is because Sam ask for a bonfire, and we all are going to it. So be on your all best behavior, we don't wont Taylor to think we are a bunch of wired teenage boys." Jake had a point there.

"Got it." Coiln, Embry and me said. So we phase back and was heading out to the beach, Coiln, Jake, and Embry went for a race I just walk enjoying the woods and the sounds.

It was getting dark and Jake came back for me so we race back to the beach were every one was.

"Jacob." Sam said running over to us.

"Yeah Sam."

"Will you go find Taylor, I saw her walk that way." he said pointing down the beach "It's getting dark and I don't wont to take any chance's with a bloodsucker getting her."

"You got it Sam." Then Jake left to go get Taylor.

"Sam, you have someong that hope's they imprint on her daughter." Sam look at me and I was laughing a little

"And who is that Seth?" he ask

"Coiln." We bust out laughing while coiln was giveing me death glares.

****A LITTLE WHILE LATER.****

We all was just sitting around and was talking waiting for Billy to start the storys, I was talking to my sister while I felt someone sat next to me. I didn't worrie about it, but I felt them looking at me so I shrug that feeling off. Then Billy called Sams daughter.

"Taylor?" Billy ask for her. "You sing right?" I didn't know Sam's daughter was a singer, I guess you will know things about other people before you meet them.

"She sings great dad! When I went looking for her I heard her. Shes awsome." Jacob said, she must be really good for Jake to say that. Uselly if he hears us sing he thows a pillow or something at us then says we sound like dieing cows.

"Yeah, I sing." Taylor said to Billy, I hope she sings I'll like to hear her voice.

"Will you sing for us?" Billy ask with everyone agreeing and saying 'will you?' we all wonted to hear even Leah and that was a shoker, she never cared if someone can sing or anything.

"No thanks. I-" she was cut off by Emily draging her to were Billy and mom was sitting good ol' Emily, she never takes no for a answer. She was looking at everyong like she was deciding to make a run for it then she look at me and I saw her big brown eyes. They was a deep brown and it felt like we was the only ones there at the beach, she had black hair, our skin tone, she had a small figure and she look like Sam. She was a Sam gone girl, I think I imprinted on her. Her voice when she song was like angels talking and it was so beautiful that everyone was not talking and listening to her. We kept our eyes lock and never look away. Then she started to sing a song I never heard of.

Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
Im reaching out  
And I just cant tell you why  
Im caught up in you  
Im caught up in you

Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
And when youre close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven  
At this part she stop singing but kept playing then I notice I was smiling and she smile back it was the most beautiful smile I have ever saw! Then she started top sing again.

Oh, oh

Its half full  
And I wont wait here all day  
I know youre saying  
That youd be here anyway

But youre  
Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
And now that youre close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on

Oh

In the middle of the night  
We could form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Im caught  
Up in you  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh, oh

But youre  
Untouchable  
Burning brighter than the sun  
Now that youre close  
I feel like coming undone

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Oh, whoa, oh

In the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on, come on

In the middle of the night  
We can form this dream  
I wanna feel you by my side  
Standing next to me  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Say that well be together  
Come on, come on  
Little taste of heaven

Oh, oh  
Oh, oh  
Oh

And in the middle of the night  
When Im in this dream  
Its like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
You gotta, come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Oh, oh, oh

Like a million little stars  
Spelling out your name  
Spelling out your name  
Oh

When she finshed everyone clap and she bowd down. Then everyong went back to thire talking, some was eating and was putting the food away. Quil put away like 13 hotdogs and Sam 15 hambugers, it was normal for them but I saw Taylor had aface that she was wondering were the food went to.

I was standing and talking to Jake when Calire and Taylor came over.

"Seth, I wont you to meet a friend. She just move back here, and she's my cousin." Calire said as they walk up to us. We stop talking and Taylor look away, she was blushing.

"Hey Claire." Jake said as they came up to us. Then she look at us and she was even more gorgeous in front of me then in front of everyone.

"Seth Taylor, Taylor Seth." Calire said while pointing to both of us, I wave and Claire said "Seth this is Sams daughter. Don't scare her off, please. I don't wont what happen the last time with my last friend. Brooke remember her." Brooke I remember her, haha. She had this crush on me and I just didn't like her 'cause she was wired.

"Nope I don't remember her at all." I said and Jacob laugh "If I did remember her, I have to say I didn't like her. She was wried and was all touchy touchy with me." from the look of it Taylor look mad when I said that.

"She liked you!" Claire yelld then I cut her off before she can say another word.

"well, I didn't like her." I smiled and she looks at Jake who was still laughing but he stop when he saw the look on Claire's face. He shut up and walk over to were Quil was eating another hotdog.

"don't scare this one off Seth. It's Sam's daughter and my cousin, if you do Sam wont be the only one turning into a wolf to kill you." I just laugh and Taylor look like she felt lefty out on our little inside joke.

"Ok.. ok I won't Claire. One is because I don't wont Sam killing me and two I'll like to live." Claire walk off and left us by our selfs, Taylor looks at me and I ask her. "So. How do you like La Push?"

"It's been awhile since I was last here, but so far I like it." she look like she was pleace with her self, whyu I have know ideal.

"I can show you around if you like. school don't start untill september the 1st and its only june 23rd, so we have 4 months and...I should shut up now." I was mumbleing and she was laughing, maybe she mumbles too.

"That will be nice. I'll love that. It will be good to have someone show me around that knows this place better then I do." I just smile which she smiled.

"Were did you moved from?" I ask her, she look like she was thinking on weather she should tell me or not.

"I use to live in California. I was the only one there that was Quileute." I just look at her.

"I bet you miss the heat from there." it wasn't a question like some people will think.

"Nope," she pop the 'p' " I like it here better." she was blushing now, but it ws kinda hard to see with her skin tone and everything.

We got along really well, we was sitting and talking before Billy started the storys which was early 'cause he never starts them this early. After the storys was over Taylor and me went walking to were we cliff dive, I was looking at Taylor has she watch the sun set. Before I heard the foot steps I felt ice cold water was pourd on me, by Jacoba nd Paul. Taylor was laughing so hard that she almost fell off the cliff, untill I caught her. By then I notice Jacob and Paul was runngin away. Thats when we really look into each others eyes, her hand was in mine when I caught her before she fell. Her hand felt right in mine, thats when I really knew I imprinted on her. I never wonted her to leave my side but thanks to Sam she had so.

"Taylor!" came Sam's laud voice looking for her.

"Seth!" came my moms voice looking for me, I wonder what they wont?

"Comeing!" we both yelld at the same time and I smiled which made her blush.

"There you are honey. Tonya is getting tired so we have to leave, sorry Taylor. I know your haveing fun, but we better go before Emily goes wolf on me." Sm said with a scared look, Emily can be a wolf sometimes. When Sam don't do what she tells him to do she gets mad and I mean mad, we all wonder if she will trun in to a werewolf one of these days.

"Kay. See you later Seth." Taylor said as she wave to me and mom while she walk off with Sam. Thats when I yelld for her to see if she had a e-mail so we can talk tonight.

"Taylor wait!" I yelld running up to her. "do you have a e-mail?" I ask her.

"Yeah." she grap a pen from her pocket and wrote it down on my hand, I smiled down at her when she look up at me. When I look at Sam he look like he was about to kill me and mom look so happy she was about to jump for joy, I think they know I imprinted on Taylor. Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.

"Thanks. I'll e-mail you tonight, if thats ok." I look from Sam to her.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." she smiled then walk off with Sam, Emily and a sleepy looking Tonya. I was still watching her when she got in the car, when I look at Sam he had this look as to say ' we need to talk', to be honest with you, I'm kinda of scared to talk to Sam. I look at mom when they was out of sight and she was wearing this big smileon her face, she knows what's it's like to imprint because my dad imprinted on her.

"Seth I"m so happy!" she yelld as she thow her arms around my neck.

"Me too mom. I just hope Sam don't rip my head off." I said as I hug her back.

"Come on we have to tell the others!" she grap my hand and was pulling me to were everyone still was and they never went home till all the imprints wonted to go. "Everyone can I have your attention pleace." mom said and everyone look at her.

"What is it Sue?" Billy ask.

"Seth imprinted!" she yelld and I'm sure the cullens could of heard her. Everyone was howling well the guys and Leah was, the imprints came up to me and hug while saying' it's about time.' I was being ask who and what does she look like, have they meat her already.

"Calm down guys. You guys know her." I said and it was quite while everyone tryed to remember who we all know that I might imprint on.

"Well who is she? Whats her name?" Jacob ask me.

"Sam's daughter, and her name is Taylor." everyone started laughing Embry came up to me and said.

"Good luck telling Sam, it world war 3 when I told Sam I imprinted on Tonya. Everyone get ready for world war 4 to happen." They all laugh again.

"Hahaha guys, very funny. But I think her knows already." was all I said before mom butt in.

"I think it's sweet, and Seth don't have to wait like you do Embry." ouch! harsh mom, she was never like that. Embry stopd laughing which made everyone laugh harder.

As soon as I walk though the door of my house I ran to my room.

"Going to go talk to Taylor Sethy-boo." Leah said as momwalk into the liveing room.

"Shut up Leah!" I yelld as I close my bed room door, as soon as my computer came on I went to my Yahoo and type Taylor's e-mail in, which was Taylor_.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS POV, THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST TIME IM IN SETHS POV OR NOT, IDK ABOUT IT. I KNOW IT TOOK ME AWHILE TO TYPE THIS AND GET IT UPLOADED SO TODAY WHICH IS TUESDAY JUNE 1ST. PLZ REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS. LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14 3 =) **


	4. date with seth and someone eles

**CHAPTER 4**

**AN: TWO STORYS IN ONE DAY! HEACK YEAH! JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW, SETH AND LEAH ARE NOT EMILYS FAMILY MEMBERS NOR IS SUE. JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW.**

_LAST TIME ON PUPPY LOVE? NO, WOLF LOVE:_

_As soon as I walk though the door of my house I ran to my room."Going to go talk to Taylor Sethy-boo." Leah said as momwalk into the liveing room."Shut up Leah!" I yelld as I close my bed room door, as soon as my computer came on I went to my Yahoo and type Taylor's e-mail in, which was Taylor__

It was a short ride home from the beach, and I was hopeing that Seth e-mail me as soon as I hit my room. When we pulled up I ran out of the car and up to the front door waiting on dad to open it, as soon as he did I was the frist in teh house. I ran to my room and turn on my coumpter that dad got me when I came here to live, I log in to Yahoo and there was a new IM window from a person called Wolfboy_, I bet thats Seth.

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _Hey Taylor, whats up?_

Taylor_Uley14: _Nothing much, just got in. Whats with the name?_

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _I'll tell you that some other time ok. _

Taylor_Uley14: _Can I ask you something._

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _Yeah anything._

Taylor_Uley14: _Whats with everyone and the wolf thing, is there something I don't know about? _It took him a while to answer me back on that one

Wolfboy_colorsandy:_ You will know about that later along with ' whats with my name'. _

Taylor_Uley14: _So when are we going to do that 'tour La Push with the first guy you see' thing?_

Wolfboy_colorsandy:_ Soon, I promise. Or if you like we can do that tomorrow. If thats ok with you, Sam, and Emily._

Taylor_Uley14:_ I don't mind and I"m sure Emily has a lot to do and dad I have to ask him. If I can what time?_

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _Ummm. How about 3o'clock so that you have a long time to wake up and spend time with them._

Taylor_Uley14:_ I like that plan. Can't wait till I see you again Seth. _I can not belive I just type that there and sent it! I'm going to scare him off!

Wolfboy_colorsandy:_ I can't wait till I see you too Taylor. I had fun tonight at the bonfire. _Ok good, I didnt scare him off and he can't wait till he see's me too! Man this night can't get any better, a hot guy like him can't wait till he see's me!

Taylor_Uley14: _Me too, untill I had to leave. Who was that other guy with Jacob that pour water on you?_

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _That was Paul, he get's mad easy but other then that his a really nice guy. They always do that to everyone, but don't do that to Paul unless you wont to die or something. But we do it anyways. _

Taylor_Uley14: _Oh, you never got hurt did you?_

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _Yeah, but I heal fast and we always play fight alot. Even Leah joins us sometimes. _Ok, along as he never got hurt really bad. Whats wrong with me! It's like he has his on gravtiy pull on me, I wonder if this is the way Emily felt with dad.

"Taylor?" dad said has he came into my room." I was still on the coumpter with Seth when dad walk in.

"Yeah dad." I turn around and look at him.

"Honey, can I ask you something." he looks like his shy to ask me, I wonder why?

"Yeah sure anything you wont to know dad."

"Do you have any feelings for Seth?" did not see that comeing my way!

"Whyu do you ask?" I ask him.

"Well I saw the way he was looking at you and the way you look at him before we left to come home, then you ran into the house and here you are. On the coumpter talking to Seth on IM." was it that easy to see that I like him, and yet I just meat him.

"Huh, That easy to see dad." he just laugh a little and sat on my bed and patted beside him.

"Yeah it is, but I trust you with Seth and I trust Seth that he will never hurt you. Wait I dont trust Seth, I know Seth wont hurt you." I look at him and he just smiled at him and put his arm around my shoulders. "I know Seth likes you, even though you two just meat. I trust him with you, so give him a chance ok."

"Ok dad. Your right, even though I just meat him it feels like I knew him my whole life and I like him." I look at the coumpter screen and dad hug me. "Did, you feel this way about Emily?"

"Yeah I did, and you know what she did?" he ask

"No what." I responded

"She gave me a chance. And I'll love her for that all my life untill I die, and I hope you will give that to Seth as Emily gave me the chance to love her all my life." he look at the coumpter screen and back to me. "Don't stay up to long ok Taylor."

"Kay. Seth is really hot and nice. I was laughing so hard and I almost feel off the cliff but he caught me before I could." I said and dad just smiled at me and hug me one last time before he got up and walk over to my door.

"Good night Taylor."

"Night dad." he gave me a kiss in my forehead and walk out of my room while shutting the door behind him.

Taylor_Uley14: _Sorry it took so long, dad wonted to talk to me. _

Wolfboy_colorsandy:_ Thats ok, what did he wonted to talk about with you?_

Taylor_Uley14: _I'll tell you when you tell me the wolf thing. _

Wolfboy_colorsandy:_ Thats not fair._

Taylor_Uley14:_ Niether is it that I have to wait for you to tell me about the wolf thing. Now is it?_

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _No it aint, I guess I had that comeing huh. _It was already 12:30 almost 1 in the morring

Taylor_Uley14:_ Seth, I'll talk to you later today ok. _

Wolfboy_colorsnady:_ Getting off?_

Taylor_Uley14:_ Yeah its almost 1 in the morring. So if I wont to spend time with dad, Emily and Tonya, and still ahve engry to spend time with you. I need to get some sleep._

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _I see you there, I hope you have a nice sleep. Don't forget 3pm today._

Taylor_Uley14:_ You got it I won't forget. Hope you have a nice sleep too Seth. Goodnight._

Wolfboy_colorsandy:_ Night Taylor._

Then we was off and going to sleep.

My dreams was full of a sandy color wolf, bigger then a horse wolf, then when the wolf disaper Seth was there in its place. He was stareing at me and holding his arms open for me to come in and when I didn't he look hurt and the wolf was there again then ran off. I scream for the wolf to come back to me, but it never did. Thats when I woke up to me screaming

"Seth!" I scream and in came my dad running with a baseball bat and Emily behide him. It was morring as you can tell by the sun light and the clock saying 11:30 almost 12.

"Taylor what's worng?" dad ask as he came in to pull me into a hug.

"Noting, just a bad dream." Emily came over and hug me while dad moved aside.

"Wont to talk about it sweetie?" Emily as me

"Yeah, I dont know what the dream ment, and why I scream Seths name." Emily look at dad and dad look at Emily. I hoep they know what it will mean.

"Go on tell us about it." Emily said

"I was in the woods close to home and it was kinda of light outside, just so you can see but dark also. All though at my dream there was this big huge thing that look like a wolf, it was bigger then a horse and it was a sandy color too." I stop and Emily look at dad. "Then before I know what was happening it disaper and there in it's place was Seth. He just stare at me, with his arms open waiting for me to walk in to them. And when I didn't he look sad then there was the same big sandy wolf again, then it took off running again, and thats when I woke up screaming his name." I look at them to caught me beath then ask. "What does the dream mean?"

"Honey I know, but Seth has to tell you. It's not our place to tell you." dad look sad that he copuldn't tell me about what it meant. "Come on get up and get ready ok, Tonya is down stairs waiting on you to get up. Emily made a big plate of pancakes for you too." dad said and got off my bed and walk out the room. It was just me and Emily now.

"Come on Taylor, get ready Sam has to got o work in a little while and I know you wont to spend time with Tonya and get ready for your date with Seth." Emily Smiled at that and walk out.

So I got out of bed and made it, then walk down stairs with me still in my basketball shorts and a tanktop I wore to bed.

"Sissy!" Tonya yelld and ran to me as soon as she saw me. I carry her to her seat and sat her down after saying hello and hug her. Then I sate next to her and ate my pancakes Emily made, they was good and awsome!

"Tay, will you play dolls with me after we eat?" Tonya ask me

"Sure." She clap her hands and was eating really fast, so dad and Emily had tog et on to her and tell her to slow down before she gets sick by eating to fast. After we got done and dad left to go work Emily clean up the plates and the kitchen plus the rest of the house beside my room and Tonyas, then she went out and work on the flowers. It was a pretty day outside.

"Here you can have the wolf." Tonya handed me a wolf that had gray fur with black spots on its back. "And I can be her." she grap a barbie doll that was our skin tone, black hair and the same eye color. Cool ,they never had these barbies when I was her age. Then she handed me a boy doll that look like the girl barbie but with short black hair.

"This doll is named Tonya, and the boy is Embry. Embry got them for me when I turn five." She said has she pulled out a big doll house.

"What's the wolfs name?" I ask holding it up.

"It's name's Embry too. Thats what Embry looks like has a wolf." wow she does have a really good imagintion I wish I had that when I was her age.

"Really, thats awsome Tonya. Have you seen him as a wolf?" I playd along with her.

"Yep, and daddy said it was a bad ideal but mommy talk him into it." well, she does have a good imagintion.

"Come on sissy, let's play before Seth comes to take you out." how did she know that?

We played dolls till 2:30 thats when I had to get ready and Tonya wonted to help me so I let her. When we walk into my room there was a new IM window.

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _Hey Taylor just to let you know, it's a pretty day outside and warm. so I was thinking that instend we can go to the beach and tomorrow that tour of LA Push. _I guess that means a bikini and not pants and a shirt, good thing I have a lot of basketball shorts.

Taylor_Uley14:_ Sounds good to me, cant wait you comeing here or am i meating you there?_

Wolfboy_colorsandy: _I'll come by and get you i better get ready. I'll see you in a min. _Then he got off and I sign off my self.

"Were's Seth takeing you?" Tonya ask while looking at my closet

"To the beach to swim." I told her

"What are you wearing there?" she ask me

"My bikini, its green and black camo." I told her while taking it out of my top dour and going to my other dresser to get my shorts.

"Why basketball shorts?" she ask me while she look at my bikini

"I don't like to wear just my bikini I have to have them over my bottoms." I told her while I went to the bath room to change.

"Oh." was all that came out of her mouth. After I got my bikini and shorts on, I put on a pair of grren flip-flops on and pull my hair up in a pony-tail.

"You look really pretty sissy." Tonya said while looking at me, and playing with my makeup.

"Thank you. So do you." she had lipsick all over her face and eyeshadow on her eye lids and lips.

"Taylor! Seths here!" Emily yelld to let us know to come down.

"Come on Tonya, let's show mommy how pretty you look." I grap her hand and lead her down ther stairs. Emily look at Tonya and was started to laugh a little and came to her side as I walk over to Seth. He had no shirt on, which showed off his abs aand muscles, and swim trunks with a pair of sandels.

"You look good." I said has I stared at him.

"So do you." he said looking me up and down, I juat blush and then there was a small voice from behind me.

"What about me Seth?" Tonya ask and seth pick her up and tickled her till she was beging to be put down.

"You look very pretty Tonya." She look like she just got a new doll for her doll house.

"Come on Tonya, let's get this makeup off of you and maybe we can go out for icecream." Emily said has they went to the bathroom down the hall.

"Ready to go?" Seth ask, I nodded and we was off to the beach.

It wasn't far to walk and we mostly talk on the way there and race each other, when Seth kept on going and he didn't know I was behind him. So I took a run and jump, I landed on his back with my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He just laugh and carried me there to the beach and still carried me till we was at the cliff were I almost fell off last night.

"Have you every been cliff diving?" Seth ask as I got down from his back.

"No, is it fun?" I ask looking at the water that was along way down.

"It's really fun, and a adrenaline rush. Only the ones that was at the bonfire does it this high, others lower." He said as I back up and ran into him while I back up from the edge.

"I...don't know about this. What if I jump the wrong way and hit a rock?" I ask, I'm never this scared but this time I am.

"You wont." Seth said as he walk to the edge

"How do you know?" I ask him while he just smiled at me.

"Because I"m jumping with you, Taylor I promise I will not let you go nor let you get hurt." he held his hand out for me to take it. I look in to his eyes to see is he was telling the truth, and he was so I put my hand in his. Seth pulld me close to him here his arms was wrap around my waist and I was faceing the edge.

"Ready?" he ask, I nodded so he can know. I couldn't speak let along yell. Seth walk to the edge farther and we was just a walk away to being off the cliff. Then he pick me up bridle style and walk back words, what is he doing? Well I got my awnser, when he was good enough back he started to run off the cliff! I was screaming so loud you'll think I was being killed, Seth just laugh and held on to me tighter. Then we hit the water it was _cold _then it should be for a warm sunny day, we sawm up to the top. I was still hanging on to Seth for dear life, afraid to let him go.

"What do you think?" he ask after we caught our breath.

"It...it...THAT WAS AWSOME!" I yelld Seth let me go and we swam back to the beach.

"Wont to go again, or do you wont to go home?" he ask me while looking at the cliff.

"Again." once you do something that you like, you kept doing it untill it gets boreing or you get hurt by doing it.

It was almost six when we stop cliff diving, and we was heading home. I had fun with Seth, he was nice and sweet his fun and as a lot of energy. I rode on his back on the way to my house, we played kids games like 'eye spy' and trying to see what we can find in the clouds. But when we got to my house and on the poruch was someone I didn't except to see.

**AN: OOOOOOOH o.0 DID NOT SEE THAT COMEING! CLIFF HANGER! MAWAHHAHA! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER, READ ALL ****AN **** THEY HAVE TO BE READ, I WILL SAY ONE MORE TIME. SETH, LEAH, AND SUE CLEARWATER **_**ARE NOT KIND TO EMILY! BUT CLAIRE IS!**_** LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14 3 =) :)**


	5. Chapter 5 cheating and hitting

**chapter 5**

**AN:I hope you like the last chapter**

_last time on Puppy love? No, wolf love:_

_It was almost six when we stop cliff diving, and we was heading home. I had fun with Seth, he was nice and sweet his fun and as a lot of energy. I rode on his back on the way to my house, we played kids games like 'eye spy' and trying to see what we can find in the clouds. But when we got to my house and on the poruch was someone I didn't except to see._

"Taylor, someones here to see you." Emily said as I got off Seths back. What was he doing here?

"Liz told me you'll be here, before you ask I'm here to visit my cousin." he said I just stared at him, I can't belive his here. In La Push Washington. Before I could tell my self to do anything, I was running to him. His arms open waiting for me to come in. When I reach him and in his arms he hug me tight, like he never wonted to let me go again.

"I cant belive your here!" I yelld and kiss him on the lips "I miss you so much Aaron!"

"I'm happy to see you to Taylor! Once I heard you was here and my mom told me I was going to Forks Washington to see my cousin Nick and his wife Molly, I ask Liz where you was here and she told me. So as soon as my plane landed and I got unpack I told Nick to drive me here so I can see my girl!" Aaron hug me tighter and then let me go. I smiled at him, this day just got better.

"How long are you to stay?" I ask, I'm afraid to even hear what his answer will be.

"I'll be here for 4 weeks, so we have all that time to be together." Thats the answer I wonted to hear from him. I hug him again and then someone clear their throat, when I look the way it came from it was Emily.

"Oh, I foregot to tell you guys. This Aaron, Aaron this is Emily, my step-mom and Seth." I pointed to both of them, Aaron wave and Emily smiled, well Seth he look hurt. "Also Aaron's my boyfriend." that done it for Seth, not only did he look hurt he look like he was late for something. Then he took off to the woods.

"Seth!" I scream and was running after him, untill Emily came off the pourch and grap me wrist. I look at her with pleading eyes but she just shook her head as to tell me 'let him go.' I nodded and head back to Aaron and we walk in to the house. Will Seth be ok?

**Seth pov**

"Taylor, someones here to see you." Emily said as he walk up Taylors house, Taylor got off my back and just stood there. When I look the way she was there was a boy that look my age. Does she know him?

"Liz told me you'll be here, before you ask I'm here to visit me cousin." the boy said, Taylor just stared at him like she can't belive his here in front of her. Pleace don't tell me that's her boyfriend, pleace don't tell me. After a while she started to ran to him, he open his arms waiting for her to just come in them. Whne she was there, he hug her like he never wonted to let her go.

"I can't belive your here!" she yelld then she kissd him! I mean dead smack _on the_ _lips_! That done it for me, I was hurt and late for her heart.

"I miss you so much Aaron!" she yelld, so his names Aaron. Well Aaron is a lucky guy, to have her.

"I'm happy to see you to Taylor! Once I heard you as here and my mom told me I was going to Forks Washington to see my cousin Nick and his wife Molly, I ask Liz where you was here and she told me." thanks Liz. "So as soon as my plane landed and I unpack I told Nick to drive me here so I can see my girl!" He hug her again and then let her go, then Emily cleard her throat, Taylor look at Emily.

"Oh, I foregot to tell you guys. This is Aaron, Aaron this is Emily, my step-mom and Seth." she said ans pointed to us, I look over at Emily and I guess you can tell that I was hurt. Emily mouthd 'sorry' to me. "Also Aaron's my boyfriend." she said, I should of knew better. Someone like her don't stay single! Shes beauitful and pretty so no wonder! I took off to the woods, running faster then a human runs.

"Seth!" I heard her yelld after me, I wonted to turn back, but I can't not with him there. I didn't even listen to how long he will be here. I kept on running, untill I felt the wolf in me wonted to come out. So I let it, before I know it I was on four legs and Paul, Sam, and Jared was there in my head.

_Whats wrong Seth? _came Sams voice

_Taylor. _was all I said

_What happen to my baby girl Seth! _Sam yelld.

_Nothing happen to her Sam, unless you can say she done something to me. _it was quite, they both three know how it hurts when you see your imprint with someone else.

_What did she do Seth. they ask at the same time_

_ Lets just say I wish I never imprinted on her! _Sam just howld the pain he felt for me, so did Paul and Jared, I joind them and then I just fell darkness over come me. The last thing I heard was Sam screaming my name, and that was it, the darkness took over and all I can see was Taylors face and her boyfriends, just haunting me and him saying 'you'll never get her' and thats when darkness came back to me.

**Taylors pov**

I wonder how long it will be untill Seth comes back, just to get my mind off of it I ask Aaron if he wonted to go to Frist Beach with me. So here we are walking on the beach hand in hand. It was so peaceful, then out of know were the was this howl that came out of no were and it sounded like it was in pain, then three more howls came out. Was there wolfs in La Push?

"Taylor?" Aaron said, but why did he come out like a question?

"Yeah." I look up at him and he look like he was getting mad.

"Who was that boy, that let you ride on his back?" oh god, not this again. See everytime a guy even looks at me or talks to me he gets mad and says I was cheating on him when I never do, and then he hits me and says I'm worthless and he only dates me because he felt sorry for me. But in the end he says his sorry that he lost his temper when he shouldn't have, and he really love me, stupied me belives him and goes back out with him.

"That was Seth." I said waiting for what always come.

"Your cheating on me with him ain't you!" good thing no one was here and it was just us, I was scared like verytime this starts.

"No, Aaron I will never do that to you!" I yelld at him.

"Your lieing to me Taylor! What was you doing with him?" he ask, was getting mad.

"We was just hanging out Aaron! we're just friends!" I yelld at him, and it was true even though I wonted more out of my and Seths friendship.

"Don't lie to me Taylor! I know you! You wont to be more them friends with him! Don't you?" He yelld and slap me across the face. I tryed to hold back the tears, and were he slap me at was stinging

"I'm not lieing Aaron!" I was lieing and he knew it, so what did that got me. A nother slap across the face were he slap me last time.

"Taylor, Don't do this! I came all this way to see you, and what do I get?" before I can say a thing he says " A cheating-lieing-girlfriend!" then he slap me back handing on my other side of the face, then I fell down like always. Good thing no one was here and was not comeing here. Or I hope they wasn't. Then I was pulled up by my collor of my shirt and in front of him face.

"Taylor, I love you you know that. But I don't won't a girlfriend that lies to me and cheats on me, if you do that your a worthless girl to even bother with." He said and thew me to the ground. "I hope you stop being this way." He said then walk away after hitting me again. I was curled up in a ball on the sand crying and wishing I never gone out with him in the frist palce. Both side of my face was stinging and hurting, I'm sure my eyes was or might be blacked to were he hit me in the eyes. I go though this all the time, I can't have friends with out him thinking I'm cheating on him with, and because of what I am also. Later to night he will come back and say his sorry, and will I forgive him and give him another chance he wont do that again. I do and I belive him everytime, but this time I wont take him back and it will be over between us. I got up and ran all the way home, Emily was there in the liveing room calling my name I didn't listen. I grap my guitar and ran out of my room with a still screaming Emily yelling my name, I just kept on going to the edge of the cliff and sat down right there were me and Seth stand early today. I don't care if it was getting dark or light, I pull my guitar over my head and I started to play a song by Taylor Swift that I heard so many times.

Why would you wanna break, a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? Then I stared to cry.

Maybey i should have read the sighns,  
should've read the writing on the wall  
And realized, by the distance in your eyes, that i would be the one to fall.

No matter what you say, i still can't believe, that you would walk away it dont make sense to me but -Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? 

Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make, the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

Its not unbroken anymore. thats when I thought of Seth.  
How do i get it back the way it was before?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break, why would you wanna break it?

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart? I was crying so hard you couldn't tell what I was singing.  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?

As I finshed that song I thought of another song, and stared to sing.

In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough." and i have.  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you and I do, but I'm tired of getting hurt.  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles,  
screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door. On the other side of that door is Seth.

Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So baby you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles,  
screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it,  
I mean it"  
What I mean is

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles,  
screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you

After I got done singing and playing I felt someone sit behind me and wrap their arms around me, they was warm and I knew who that was-Seth, my very own sunshine. With out him now, holding me, I'll be crying my eyes out like always. I layed back so I was laying on him, he just tighted his arms around me and it felt that I belong here in his arms, now and forever.

"Taylor, whats wrong?" Seth ask, I didn't wont to tell him so I stayed quite. "Taylor, please tell me." I trund around and he look at me, was starting to shake I didn't know what was going on and I was scread.

"Seth, please stop. Your scearing me." you can tell I was sceard and he knew it to by the tone of my voice, then the shaking stop and he held me tighter.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I will never hurt you like he did, please don't go back to him Taylor." He said and look at me, his eyes ain't thier sunshine self, they was dark and cold. I grap his face and pulled it to mine and put my forehead against his and look him in the eyes.

"I promise, I will never go back to him." I said and he held me tighter and I hug him tighter. He was my sunshine and in order to make him shine, I have to never hurt him like he was now.

"Good, 'cause if he every lands a finger on you, I will kill him. He will never hurt you no more Taylor, as long as I'm here and you wont me here." Seth said huging me and never letting me go.

"I'll always wont you here Seth, forever and always." I Said in to his shoulder, and he pulld my face to his and he lips was only a few inches away from mine, started to kiss me when I stop him. "Seth, please. Not now, when I'm hurt." He look hurt but he understude, Don't get me wrong I wonted to kiss him but not now, while I'm hurt about the way Aaron treated me. But I hope someday he will still wont to kiss me as mush as I wont to kiss him.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter, poor Seth and poor Taylor. But hey it ended good, I guess. plz team seth don't kill me for hurting seth in this chapter! Was Taylor lieing to Seth about not going back to Aaron? Will Seth still wont that kiss fromTaylor? Will Taylor go back to Aaron and leave Seth to be a Jacob from breaking dawn? ( do not kill me seth and jacob fans!) Find out in chapter 6! love twilightrocks14! =) :) 3 :D**


	6. Chapter 6 tears, ask out, then band

Chapter 6

_Last time on Puppy love? No, wolf love:_

_"I'll always wont you here Seth, forever and always." I Said in to his shoulder, and he pulld my face to his and he lips was only a few inches away from mine, started to kiss me when I stop him. "Seth, please. Not now, when I'm hurt." He look hurt but he understude, Don't get me wrong I wonted to kiss him but not now, while I'm hurt about the way Aaron treated me. But I hope someday he will still wont to kiss me as mush as I wont to kiss him._

It has been three weeks since me and Seth almost kiss, and the night my boyfriend beat me for being friends with Seth. Tonight Aaron called me on my cell and ask me to meet him at the beach, so here I am at the beach looking for him. I didn't see him and there was no sign of him any where. So what did I do, I walk around waiting for him, then he cam out of no where and put his arms around me while I was standing at the shore just looking at the water at it came in and out from the beach.

"Taylor." Aaron said my name and hug me tight. "I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to Taylor, you know I love you right?" he ask me and I just stayed quite. "Taylor say something to me. Let me know that you know I love you." I didn't know what to say to him, he hurt me and broke my hreat saying that I cheated on him when I didn't plus beating me when I was telling the truth.

"Aaron, I...I ..." I couldn't bring my self to say anything else to him.

"Taylor you what?" he trun me around so I was faceing him, I dind't have the black eye he gave me three weeks ago nor the redness in my face from the slaps, I heal fast to just like my dad and the other men and boys in La Push that hang around my house.

"Aaron I don't think we can be together anymore." I said it, and he just looks at me like he was in pain, then it trun to angry.

"What do you mean Taylor!" he yelld at me. "It's that Seth boy ain't it? He as your hreat!" he look at me and I stayed quite, he let me go. "That boy name Seth, your with him ain't you Taylor!" Aaron yelld at me againa nd then came a slap. That done it for me, I'm tired of getting hit and slap by him when he don't even know the truth behind it all!

"Aaron me and Seth are not dateing! We are just friends!" I yelld, but that didn't do anything. I was shaking the way I do when I'm mad and I can't take it no more. I was shaking so bad that my temper was riseing and it was hard to calm down.

"Your lieing to me Taylor! Stop this lieing right now-" I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Don't tell me what to do Aaron! Your not my dad!" I was getting mader and my temper was getting worse every time we yell at each other. Thats when I saw Quil and Jake with a face that look like they was scared of what was takeing place. Aaron saw them too and started again about cheating on him.

"who are they Taylor!" he ask "Are you cheating on Seth with them!" he yelld at me I was about blow up if he don't stop! "Say Taylor! You cheat on with that Seth boy, now your cheating on him with them!" Yelld again, Thanks Quil and Jake for screaming my name!

"No! They are just my friends! Aaron you need to get over this cheating crap!" I was shaking more and my temper got higher the more we argue, Quil was running to me with Jake behind him.

"Taylor you have to clam down! Jake go get Sam and hurry!" Quil yelld at me and Jake, Jacob took off running to me house to get my dad. I was getting more mad, my dad did not need to be in this, this was my fight not his! "Taylor you need to clam down before you hurt him and your self."

"I don't need to clam down! But out Quil this ain't your fight!" Yelld at him

"Yeah, get lost boy. This is between me and Taylor." Aaron said to Quil, you don't talk to my friends like that!

"Shut it Aaron! you don't talk to my friend that way!" I was shaking more and more by the second. Quil look scared to death, and then came my dad yelling my name with Seth behind him. It as been three weeks since I last saw him.

"Taylor honey you need to calm down and come home." dad said walking up to me. Aaron left running when he saw how mad my dad was when he look his way and took off like the little baby he is.

"I can't dad. Why I'm I shaking like this!" I need answers about this stuff. "Daddy please help me stop daddy, I"m scared!" I said I can't stop shaking I try to remember what my mom always told me ' you need to calm down honey or your gonna hurt me.' but that wont even make it stop. I was getting mad that I can't stop.

"Quil, Seth, Jake go home tell Emily whats happing." he said, Quil and Jake left Seth didn't go. "Seth go!"

"No Sam! She needs us!" Seth yelld at my dad. I was so mad about the shaking, Aaron and the answers I didn't get about why my body does this. Thats when I blew up and I was on all fours, fours? I had paws! I look down and my 'fur' was black with sliver spots all over it. What am I! I look at dad and he just look at me, he didn't look scared he just smiled at me, I look at Seth and he just look at him. Why wasn't they sacred of me! I'm a monster! Then there was voices in my head.

_Look who's a werewolf now! _I didn't know what was going on, Then dad and Seth trun in to one to. Dad was black and Seth was a sandy color that was from my dream.

_Taylor honey, are you ok? _dad ask me.

_Daddy what happen to me? I'm scared daddy! _dads wolf came over to me and put his head beside my head and just rups there saying _It's alright honey, you'll get use to it. _I look over at Seth and he shook his big head yes.

_Taylor it will be come easy before you know it, when I frist started I was scared to death and then you get so use to it that it don't matter what you are. You will always have everyone that knows you here in La Push will love you like they do now. _Seth said, there was alot of 'yeahs' and 'we still love you Tay' my nickname Jacob gave me was Tay.

_Thanks you dad, Seth. But will you explain to me why I shake sp bad and my temper gets bad and all that?_

_We will till you Taylor, Now I think we should go and tell the edlers and get abonefire started tonight. _dad said while him and the other wolfs left me and Seth to be our self, before dad left to tell the edlers he look at me and said

"Taylor go home and get some clothes on." I look at him and then he said "When you phase your clothes rip apart and then you have no clothes, Emily will have clothes waiting on you when you get home. I'll tell her before I go tell Billy, Sue, and Quil sr." then he left with only Seth with me.

_So... _he look like he was afraid to talk to me, like I was going to hurt him again.

_Seth, I'm sorry. It's just...I'm afraid to let another boy come in my life, because I"m scared that they will just hurt me like he has and...I-I c-ca-can't d-deal w-with i-it. _I was crying at this point and I just wonted to go home and cry. _I k-know I-I hurt you, b-but you have to un-under sta-stand Se-Seth_. he look at me and was comeing closer to me, I back away from he and on his wolf face look like he was hurt that I done this to him, before he could say anything to me I took off running home.

Emily was there waiting for me, I walk up to her and she wipe away the tears that was falling on my face, she gave me my clothes and I phase back to human. She pulled me into a hug and 'shh' with me crying my eyes out, don't get me wrong I think I'm falling in love with Seth it's just that I don't wont to be hurt like Aaron did to me.

"Shhh, its alright Taylor. I'm here." she sound just like my mom which made me cry harder. I pulled away from Emily and smiled at her, she smiled back at me and I ran into my room. I didn't know what else to do but cry, then I remember what I always did when I was upset or mad, I got my guitar and just started to play, no song just struming the guitar I was crying 'cause one of my tears fell on my guitar, dad said it would be easy for me and Seth, but I just feel torn and I don't know what to do! Then my hands started to play a song that I heard but never playd on my guitar, untill now. 'Don't Wonna Be Torn' by Miley Cyrus, I never song other songs beside Taylor Swifts. (AN: i dont own milys songs or her music she owns them, im just a fan)

Maybe its the things I say,  
Maybe I should think before i speak.  
But I thought that I knew enough,  
To know myself and do what's right for me.  
And these walls I'm building now  
You use to bring 'em down  
The tears i'm crying out,  
You use to wipe away!

I thought you said it was easy,  
Listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why I'm I breaking apart.  
Don't wanna be torn (x4)

Don't make me have to choose between what I want  
And what you think I need.  
Cuz i'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream.  
Now it all feels like a fight  
You were always on my side,  
The lonely I feel now,  
You use to make it go away!

I thought you said it was easy,  
Listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay.  
So why I'm I breaking apart,  
Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing,  
Complicated and consuming  
Why is all this made me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy!

The tears I'm crying out,  
You use to wipe away.  
I thought you said it was easy  
listening to your heart.  
I thought you said I'd be okay.  
So why I'm I breaking apart  
Don't wanna be torn,  
Dont wanna be torn,  
Don't wanna be torn,  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn,  
Dont wanna be torn,  
Don't wanna be torn,  
Don't wanna be torn

After I was done there was a knock on my door, I knew that smell. It smelt like the woods and I knew that smell any were. Seth.

"Come in." I was done crying but dad did said it will be easy for me and Seth, but its like all I"m doing his causeing him is hurt. He came in and our eyes meet, I saw how much pain he was in and it hurt me because I 'cause that pain for him. He should have a choice of who he should be with, and that person should not be me. I put my guitar down on my bed and walk over to him. "Seth, I'm sorry." I didn't look at him, he just pulled me into his arms and held me like a little child.

"Don't be sorry Taylor, please don't be." he hug me tighter and I put my arms around his waist and hug him back, when I"m in his arms I fell safe and loved.

"But I am sorry Seth. You should have the choice to chose your love, It shouldn't be me." I said and started to cry again into his chest. He just held me and patted my hair, while I cried.

"Taylor, I'm happy that you are the one they chose for me." I look up at him as if he was crazy. "Your beautiful, funny, you stick up for your self, you sing and your voice is like angles singing." he look down at me and once again our faces was just a few inches apart. He just don't know how much I wont to kiss his lips, but does he still wont to kiss me after I told him no. "Taylor." I look at him and smiled at him, his eyes lite up and they wasn't sad no more and the pain that was there left. "I love you Taylor, more then you can imange!" he said and then his lips was on mine, they felt like they belong there. They was soft and nothing like Aarons lips, they was more then that. They was Seth's lips, my wolf, his lips are warm that take me out of the world and in to another plant that only me and him live on. Then his lips wasn't there no more and I was kinda sad about that.

"I love you too Seth." more then he knows, and I wont to be with him forever never leaveing his side and him leaveing mine.

"Taylor, will you go out with me?" I thought he'll never ask me!

"Yes!" I jump on him and he gave me a small kiss again then my dad came into the room.

"Guys, it's time to go." he look from me to Seth and I just smiled at him. I walk out of Seth's arms and into my dads, I hug him and kiss his cheek then walk out the door. Emily was down stairs with Tonya and Embry, Emily was watching them while Tonya was giveing Embry a makeover. I just fell on the floor laughing so hard that I got stares from Emily and Tonya and glares from Embry.

"Hold on, I'll get my camra!" I said while getting up and passing Seth and dad on my way to my room, with me still laughing hard.

"Whats so funny?" dad ask.

"Go down staris and see." I said walking into my room graping my camra. Once I got to the frist step on the stairs there was a booming laughing comeing from the liveing roon.

"Ok, we all know I look funny, and hot at the same time." Embry said as I flash my camra at him. I got a glare from him and Emily was laughing along with us, Embry had lipsitck on his lips and it was a bright red color, bright pink eye shadow along with a dark blue on his eyes, white blush that made him look pale, he had eyeliner on his face that made a heart on one cheek and a flower on the other cheek, his hair was up in pigtails the left side was higher then the right. I took more pictures of this and in everyone he was talking or glareing at me.

"Embry, smily pretty for sissy Tay." Tonya said with the biggest puppy dog face I have ever saw!

"Yeah Embry, Smile pretty for me!" I was laughing so hard that I was lening on Seth to kept me up.

"Pleaseeeeeee Embryyyyy pretty please." man she had the puppy dog down! he was going to cave and you can tell to.

"Sure Tonya." Embry turn to me and smile, he did poses to. Then he grap Tonya and put her up on his shoulder with her laughing, I took pictures of them and her kissing his cheek. Emily said it was time to go, and for Embry to go get clean the makeup off his face. I'm not going to let him live this down! So what did I do? I brong my camra to show everyone at the bonfire.

Dad, Emily, Embry and Tonya was in front of me and Seth, Seth held my hand while he intwiend our fingers. Tonya was going on about something that had to do with her dreams of a vampire that had bronze hair with a girl that had brown and they had a girl my age with the boys hair and the girls human eyes which was brown. She called them the Cullens, Who are the Cullens?

"Seth." I said while I look up at him.

"Mmm." was the respond I got back from him

"Who are the Cullens Tonya was talking about?" I ask and vampires are real.

"The Cullens are vampires, but they don't kill humans only animals. Don't worrie they wont eat you, you don't smell to good to them. They feel that it's not right to take a humans life weather they are good humans or bad, they don't age so they move from place to place. Vampires sparkle in the sun so they live here or anyother place that don't have sun shineing 24/7." he look ahead not meeting my eyes, while he spoke of the 'Cullens'

"How many are in that family?" I ask.

"nine." thats alot of vampires in one family.

"Whats their names?" I ask

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella , and Renesmee." I counted as he said all nine names of the Cullen family, why so many vampires in one family? Did they like a big family?

Tonya was still talking about the Cullens like they was her friends, then a smell that was like clorox, it burn my noise! What on earth was that smell and why did it burn?

"Seth, whats that smell?" I ask him while I hid my noise from the smell.

"That Tay, is the Cullens." he said as I saw the three beautiful people talking to Jacob with a girl on his lap that look like the other two. The boy with bronze hair he look young and he was beautiful but not combar to my Seth, he was tall and lean he had these boyish feaurts that made him look like he was seventeen. And the girl she had brown hair and was about his hight, she had a heart shape face, she was small and they had topaz eyes. Then the girl that was sitting on Jakes lap had the hair of the boy and had big brown eyes, she was small like the girl standing next to the boy, her hight maybe shorter, she look just like them in the face. We made our way when the girl turn around and saw us, she landed her eyes on Emily and jump out of Jacobs lap and ran to us.

"Emily!" she yelled and hug Emily, she didn't smell like the others did, she smelt human but vampire. She look as old as me, fourteen. As she let go of Emily she saw Seth, and went to hug him, he let go of my hand and hug her back.

"Seth! It's been forever snice I last saw you!" she said.

"It has been a while Nessie." Who names their kid Nessie? It's like they are trying to call her the louch ness monster. "When did you guys move back? Jake as been a mess without you Ness." Seth said and let her go, ok now she has another name, they pulled apart and he grap my hand again like he never let go.

"We just got here,when Clair called me and said you guys are haveing a bonfire so I stop by and wonted to surpise you guys!" Nessie or Ness what ever you wont to call her said. "Also Claire told me her cousin was here and I wonted to meet her." She wonted to meet me?

"Nessie this is Taylor, Claires cousin and Tonyas sister." Seth said while he pointed to me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Taylor. Claire has non stop about her cousin, and how she wonted us to meet." she said has she shook my hand. "My name is Renesmee, but you can call me Ness or Nessie every one else does." she laught.

"It's nice to meet you to Ness." I said and pulled my hand away and put my arms around Seths waist, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"So Seth, Jacob tells me you imprinted." wait, what? Whats imprinting.

"It's when a werewolf finds thier true love." the boy with the bronze hair said, wiat he read my mind! "I'm a mind reader. some vampires have powers they bring to their other 'life'" he said, who was he? "Oh, I'm Edward and this is Bella." Edward said while he pointed to the girl that was beside him.

"Daddy! Don't scare her, I'll like to be friends with her." Ness said wait daddy? Did she just call him daddy? "Mom tell him to not scare her." Mom! What the heack is going on here!

"Edward don't scare her, she looks scared already." Bella said while he put her arms around Edward. Ok, why was Renesmee calling them mom and dad? Well I got my answer when Edward spoke.

"Bella was human when she gave brith to Renesmee and I'm her father." he said ok so what, shes half human and half vampire. "You can say that." ok please stay out of my head! Edwards nodded, thats better.

"Ok then, now that Edward, Bella, Ness, and Taylor has got to know each other lets get the bonfire started!" Embry yelled and Tonya scream in agreeing with him.

We all sat down around the fire and waited for Billy to start the storys, Emily was next to dad, Kim and Jared was sitting next to each other, Paul and some other girl was next to each other, Leah beside Sue, Jake with Ness on his lap, Embry had Tonya sitting on him just looking at Billy, Quil also had Claire on his lap, there was two boys who I found out was Colin and Brady was sitting next to each other waiting for it to start, Quil sr was next to Billy, Edward had his arms around Bella. Then there was me and Seth, I was on his lap just waiting to hear the storys again and maybe get some answers for my questions that I have had for a long time.

"So we all ahve heard of the storys of how we come from wolves?" Billy ask and we all nodded. "Good" Bill started to tell them.

After he got done with the storys I had to get my questions answered before I go crazy for not haveing them answered!

"So how can you tell that your about to be a werewolf?" I ask

"You start to get taller, your temperature gets higher then a normal person does, when you get mad you shake, and it feels like your getting sick but your not." Billy said, so thats why all thses years I've been like this!

"So when you phase into a wolf, your clothes don't stay on you they shred." it wasn't a question but he answerd it like one.

"Yep, thats why when you know your going to phase make sure you take off your clothes and then you phase. But when you are portaling you tied your clothes to the rope thats around your ankle." Billy said, oh ok! cool, I guess I'll have to kept some more clothes around the woods.

"What about the hearing others in your head?" I ask, that was kinda of weird when that happen to me.

"Thats common for wolfs, that lets the others where they are and hear what they are thinking if they come across a vampire." that ain't weird at all. "Also the others can see were you are and they can see were you are, as long as you phase." well then, at lest they can see were I"m at if I ever get lost in the woods. "Is that all Taylor?" Billy ask me

"Yeah." then I added "For now." every one started to laugh so I had to join them.

"Hey Taylor!" Ness said while she got off Jacobs lap and came over to were I"m at with Claire behind her. I have a bad feeling about this! "Claire told me you play guitar. Is it true?" Nessie ask me, oh god not this again!

"Yeah you heard right." I didn't mean it to sound mean but she wasn't paying attention to the way it sounded anyways.

"You sing to right?" oh god! were was this heading to!

"Yep, I sing also." why did I say that for!

"I play the drums! and Claire plays the bass." ok, I think I know where this is heading to and I think I like the ideal they have!

"huh uh." I wonted to hear more what they had to say.

"And me and Ness was thinking that we should start a band! We all three can sing, you can be the lead singer, Ness can play drums I play bass guitar, and you can get another guitar thats ain't the one you have. Don't get me wrong its a nice guitar but we need that one and another one." I know what she ment and I don't have money for that!

"But I don't have money for that guitar Claire." now what are we goning to do!

"Thats ok I got that handle. My uncle Emmett has one and he can't play right." Bella and Edward was laughing so it must be true. "Also we can pratice at my house, I'm sure grandma and grandpa wont mind. Pluse Alice will love to dress us for when we porform our songs!" Ness said.

"I like that ideal you two have! When are we going to start and how did this ideal come to your heads?" I ask them, they just look at each other and then back to me.

"There's this festavile comeing next week in La Push, and theres gonna be a contest about singing and bands so we was thinking that we will sign up." ok thats a good reason I guess.

"So when is sign ups?" Ness and Claire started to jump up and down while screaming.

"I can go sign us up tomorrow." Claire said, this should be fun!

"Sleepover at my house!" Ness said then she look at her parents. "Mom, daddy. Can Claire and Taylor come over?" She ask them.

"It's up to your grandparents Renesmee." Bella said, while handing her a cell. Nessie took the phone and started dailing the numbers to her grandparents house.

"Hey Ailce can I speak to grandma." there was a puse them she started to speaking to her. "Hey grandma do you mind if I bring two of my friends over for a sleepover?" there was another puse. "Yay! Thank you grandma! Tell Emmett to hand over his guitar, cause Claire, Taylor and me started a band!" I head yelling on the other line while everyone was laughing and her grandma was laughing also. They must be laughing at Emmett. "Love you to grandma." she look at me and Claire. "She said yes!" me and Claire was jumping along with Nessie and screaming, wow this is what it feels like to have friends.

"Ness can I use your cell to call my mom and ask her if I can?" Claire ask, Ness handed her the cell and Claire walk off talking to her mom.

I look over at dad and put on my best puppy dog face ever. Emily was giggleing and dad look at her like she was crazy, I walk closer to them and poke dads shoulder. He look at me while I gave my best puppy dog face to him, it always work on mom.

"Daddy, can I spend the night with Ness and Claire?" I ask and pouted my buttom lip out more.

"I.." was all he said before Emily got in.

"Come on Sam, let her go have fun with her friends." all she had to do was smile at him and me giveing my puppy face and he was puddy in our hands.

"I guess you can Tay." he look defedted.

"Yay! Claire Nessie! I can go!" we jump up and down while screaming some more.

"I can go to, mom don't care!" Claire said and we all pull each other in a hug.

So I have friends, a family that loves me, a awsome boyfriend!, and a pack that will be there for me no matter what!

AN: I hope you like chapter six! please review, it will make Taylor and Seth happy that you do! more to come in chapter seven! I might change my name on fanfiction I dont know yet, if you have any ideal plase tell me! love twilightrocks14 3 =) :D


	7. band names, songs, shoping OH MY!

**chapter 7**

_Last time on Puppy love? No, wolf love:_

_"And me and Ness was thinking that we should start a band! We all three can sing, you can be the lead singer, Ness can play drums I play bass guitar, and you can get another guitar thats ain't the one you have. Don't get me wrong its a nice guitar but we need that one and another one." I know what she ment and I don't have money for that!~~~"Yay! Claire Nessie! I can go!" we jump up and down while screaming some more. "I can go to, mom don't care!" Claire said and we all pull each other in a I have friends, a family that loves me, a awsome boyfriend!, and a pack that will be there for me no matter what!_

AN: So, Claire, Nessie, and Taylor are starting a band. What will this band do for the girls, will it make them best friends or apart?

After the bonfire I went home to get ready for the sleepover at Nessie's grandparents house. Quil took Claire home to get her things, Nessie went with Jake to get things ready for when we come over. I was in my room trying to finger out what to bring, I know we was starting a band so I have my guitar ready and at the door. So, all I have to do is pick clothes out that I'm wearing tomorrow, PJs, my CDs they told me to bring, also my laptop I brong with me- dad knows and that's just incase I need it for when I'm downstairs and I don't feel like comeing back up- I'm also bringing my camra. So I think I have every thing.

_CDs-*_

_Clothes for tomorrow-*_

_PJs-*_

_Guitar-*_

_Laptop-*_

_Camra-*_

Thats got everything, I hope. This going to be so much fun, no one at the bonfire knows what we're singing at the festavile, only the ones that will be at Nessie's house. So no wolfs sneaking to see or hear us. How are we doing that? We have Emmett to stop them and Edward to "hear" if they are comeing.

"Taylor you got everything?" dad ask my when he peek in my room.

"Yeah!" I told him while I put everything in my Taylor Swift backpack.

"Well, Claire and Ness are waiting for you down stairs." I grap my backpack and my guitar, kiss my dad on the cheeek, hug Tonya and told Emily 'bye'. Then we was in Edwards Volvo going to Ness's house.

"Hey Taylor." Claire said and poke my side, we was in the frong while Renesmee was in front.

"Yea?" I look at her and poke her side back.

"Did you bring that Ke$ha CD?" I grap my backpack and dug though it looking for my CD case, then after it felt like forever I found it and held it up. "Awsome! Give it to Ness so she can put it in, it's to quite in here. Sorry Edward." W just laugh, I gave the CD to Ness and she put it in.

"Put it on 'Your love is my drug'." I told her, she trund it up. Ness, Claire and me was singing to it.

"Maybe I need some rehab Or maybe just need some sleep I got a sick obsession I'm seeing it in my dreams I'm looking down every alley I'm making us desperate 'cause I'm staying up all night hoping Hitting my head against the wall." We was screaming the words which we got a laugh form Edward. Then we was at Nessie's house and was geated by a black haird girl that look at teh age of Edward, she was short, and pixie like! She gave us all a hug and grap our bags, then she was in the house before I could even say hi!

"Who was that?" I ask Ness she just laugh.

"I'll show you everyone when we get in the liveing room." she put her arms though my and Claires arms and we was walking to the house. It was big and white, once we was in the liveing room it had three sleeping bags on the floor, lights of different colors, a stero that had a bunch of CDs around it, a table that had junk food and pop on it. You'll think that we was haveing a party! There was seven vampires there too, I didn't notice them untill I look around the room, and were they was there was a drum set and the guitars that we need along with my guitar.

"Claire, Taylor this is my grandma Esme, grandpa Carlisle, uncle Emmett, aunt Rosalie, uncle Jasper, aunt Alice the one who ask who that was." I blush at that. "And you two know my mom Bella." She pointed to everyone of them and they all smiled at us. Then Emmett trun the stero on and the light's started to go in different directions of the room.

"I hope you girls have fun tonight." Esme said, then they left beside Alice and Rosalie. Renesmee and Claire walk over to were the sleeping bags are, then grap a notebook out of Claire's backpack. Rosalie and Alice walk over to them and sat next to them they all four look at me. I walk over to were Ness was, then sat down this is kinda of weird.

"So what should our band name be?" Claire ask, I shurg my shoulders Alice look like she was out of it thinking, Rosalie was in deep thought and Ness was taping her pen on the notebook. We was all thinking so hard with the music going and then it came to me.

"What about 'The wolf girls'?" Calire had a smile on her face, Nessie was writing it down as number one, Alice was still thinking, while rosalie had a look on her face that look like she eat a lemon.

"I like it." Claire said and Ness nodded in agreement. "what other ones are there?"

"Vamp girls?" Rosalie ask, ok come on! I'm a werewolf and Claire is human!

"Huh, Rose, Claire's human and I"m a werewolf. I don't think thats gonna sound right." I told her and she look like she was agreeing with me.

"How about 'pretty princess's?" Alice ask when she come out of her thinking mode, she was thinking the whole time just for that name?

"No." Claire, Rose, Ness and me said at the same time.

"Alice, it's not like it ain't a good name but." Ness was haveing a hard time thinking about how to say it. "We ain't five year old girls no more." Alice nodded.

"What about 'pretty girls'? I can dress you all up in pink." Alice said.

"Um, that could be one." Claire said as Nessie wrote that down as number two.

This was harder then I thought, the song change to 'Tick Tock' by Ke$ha. (AN: I do not on Ke$ha's songs she does nor other songs in this story or in the feture chapters.) Claire look like she should tell us what was on her mind her not, she was opening and closeing her mouth so much I thought she was gasping for air!

"Claire go on and say it!" I said and shook her, not hard.

"Ok, I know this might sound weird, but what about 'werewolves rule? 'Cause Ness, Tay, and me are dateing werewolves." I like the ideal, I was about to say something to Nessie about it but she was already writing it down for number three.

" 'We love pink'." Alice said and we all gave her a look. "What? Don't girls your age love pink?"

"Yes." I said

"And." Claire shook her head.

"No." Ness finshed it for us.

"Some girls don't like pink." Rose said, Alice look hurt but she but a smile on her face again and was in deep thought once again.

" 'Bad girls'?" Rose ask it sounded alright. I look at Ness and then at the notebook, she shurg her shoulders and wrote it down for number four. We was still thinking and we went though like five CDs, then out of no were Emmett and Jasper walk down the stairs.

"What are you girls doing?" Emmett ask us and we just hold the notebook to him and Jasper. He grap it and read out loud. " 'Band names' One: 'The wolf girls' Two: 'Pretty girls' Three: 'Werewolves rule' Four: 'Bad girls'. You girls only have four names?" Emmett ask us after he handed back the notebook to Nessie.

"Yep" we all four said at the same time and bust out laughing at that.

"Need some help?" Jasper ask us, we look at him with help in our eyes. " 'Clam waves'?" that ain't a bad name after all.

"I like it." I said and look at the other three girls

"Me too." Claire said so that was two to three.

"If Jasper said it I'm all for it!" Alice said.

"That could be a good name for us." Ness said, all that left was Rose to vote on it. She didn't say any thing only shook her head yes. So Renesmee wrote that down for number five.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Emmett was jumping up and down with his hand in the air like a little frist grader will do if they know the answer or if they have to go pee. "Me! Me! I got a good name!" was he always like this!

"What is it Emmett." Rose said like she was annoyed with him acting child like.

" 'Pretty poppers'." was he serious about that name? What is her three?

"Em?" Alice said like she was scared to say is name. Claire was trying to hold in her laughter so was Ness, Jasper look at is brother like he lost is mind, Rose look annoyed, I know for sure I didn't no what to think of him!

"Yes Ali-poo." ok now I was tyrying to hold in my laughing.

"Emmett don't call me that!" Alice scream at him, Em look like a sceard little kid.

"Otay Ali-cat." Claire, Nessie and me let out our laughter and was laughing so hard we fell back words and was rolling on the floor holding our sides. I felt like I'm about to pee on my self for laughing so hard, good thing I didn't.

"Emmett! what did I say about calling me names like that?" Alice yelld and ask him.

"To never call you that." he was like a scread little three year old.

"Thats right, about the name, it sounds like a three year old made that up." she was right, Emmett didn't look hurt he just shrug his shoulders and look at Jasper.

"Wont to go play some games on the Wii Jaz?" We was laughing harder then before, and then they was gone.

"Ok... We was five names to pick from." there was a puase for laughing. "Lets get a hat and put each name in the hat and then pick." Alice was gone and back in a second with a hat, Rose put each name in the hat, Claire mix them up really good, then me and Ness played rock-paper-scissors best out of three. Nessie won. We watch as she put her hand in the hat and pick a name out of the hat.

"Drum roll please." Nessie said, and she gave the name to Alice as she went and done the drum roll. She then came back and took the paper back, she look at us and just stood there.

"Tell us the name Ness." Claire and I yelled at her.

"Ok...The name of our band is called..." she took a breath. " 'The wolf girls'!" she scream. Claire and me jump up and hug her and jump up and down with her while screaming trhe name, Rose had that lemon look and Alice was writing things down and was drawing on a piece of paper. "Now what we need to do now that we got the name covered is what we are going to sing at the contest." Ness said and that made us all stop what we was doing and was thinking again. Thats when I thought of the song!

"What about the song we was singing in the car on the way here?" I ask, Claire and Nessie was thinking about it. Alice and Rose had a confused look. "We was singing ' your love is my drug' by Ke$ha." they had a 'oh' look on their face now.

"I think they will be a great song to sing!"Claire said and came by my side.

"Yeah and it has a meaning behind it for our boyfriends!" Nessie said and walk over to my other side, us three look at Alice and Rose who just look back at us.

"What do you guys think?" we ask at the same time.

"Great song chose!" they said, yes! We had a awsome name and a song to go with it!

"When's the festavile?" I ask Nessie while I walk over to Emmett's guitar and Claire walk over to her bass guitar. Ness walk over to the drum set.

"Next week, like I said before. and we have today though sunday to work on our song pluse another song just in case we win the frist round-" wait the frist round?

"And how does this first round goes?" I ask her

"They have so many singers and bands playing the pick three out of all, those three with go to round two. Before you ask I'm going to explain." good. "Round two is were the three winners from round one play and then from there they pick two from that three. Those two go to round three and then they pick the one that wins the contest and on the friday - the last day for the festavile- gets to play that night at 8pm all three songs they peform those days, if they win." wow thats a lot to explain I hope we win!

"Ok we have the round one song done what about round two?" Claire ask.

"What about 'wrong baby wrong' by Martina McBride?" Nessie ask, thats a good song. (AN: I do not own that song, she does.)

"OK what about round three?" I ask this time, Nessie and me look at Claire who was playing around with her bass guitar, when she knew we was looking at she look up.

"What?" she really wasn't paying attention to what we was talking about.

"Claire, do you know what we was talking about?" I ask her.

"Yep." she pop the 'p'

"And that is?" Ness ask her.

"What we are singing for round two and that is 'wrong baby wrong' by Martina McBride, and then you was talking about what to sing for round three, then you two look at me." I wonder how long it will take her to notice that we was looking at her for a song to sing. "Why are you looking at me that way for?" oh my gosh!

"Claire do you know a song that all three of us like and will sing inround three?" Ness ask.

"I think, hwat about 'Tick Toc' by Ke$ha?" Claire as us, that was good to me, we look at Ness and she nodded her head so it aprove we have our three songs.

"Ok now that we got that done, do you guys wont to pratice now or tomorrow?" I ask them, I really didn't wont to pratice I was to tired and it was monday, so we have all day tomorrow.

"Tomorrow!' they both said.

"Good, 'cause I'm tired." I said and was heading to my sleeping bag, I got in then Claire go in hers while Ness turn off the stero and the lights went off. Alice and Rose put the left over food we didn't eat up and told us goodnight. Before I knew it I was out for the night.

I was still sound asleep in my sleeping bag, dreaming of Seth and his smile, is warm lips on mine. Untill they was replace by a screaming Alice in my dream.

"Wake up girls! we're going shoping!" Alice said as we all mounde for being woke up.

"Alice its..."Ness said but Alice cut her off.

"12pm, you have to get up get dress so we can go shoping for your outfits for next week, also you have to pratice!" man! "Get up, or I'll get Emmett to jump on you three!" we got up really fast and was in the kitchen were Esme and Bella was fixing eggs, bacon, biscuts, and pancakes. It smelt like hevan in here, we all three sat in the chair's that at the island, Esme gave me double the eggs, bacon, biscuts, and pancakes because I'm a wolf and I was hungry!

"Hurry up and eat girls! Get dress! We have to be bck from shoping at 3:30 so you can pratice today! Oh! Claire Taylor you two are staying here all week untill the third round is over, I already talk to your parents!" Alice was saying as we eat, man she is going to kill us!

After we ate, Claire, Ness and I went to Alice and Jasper's room to get change, Alice's orders. When we got in the room, there was three new outfits. We didnt know which outfits was our, untill Alice came in and gave us the outfit she got for us. I had a dark blue shrit that had one sleave and on the shrit was a a wolf howling at the moon, funny Alice! She also gave me a minskirt not to short but not to long, they was blue jean made, and a pair was black hightops that had blue jean strings. I put it on, the shrit hug my body showing all my cruves. I look smoken hot! I walk out from the bathroom, when I did Alice push Claire in there and push me in a chair. The whole time Claire was in the bathroom changeing I was getting my hair pulled back and my makeup done. When Claire came out she had a yellow tanktop on and a pair of shortshorts, the same why like mine not to short but not to long, they was white also. she had on a pair of yellow high heals to match the shirt. Alice push Nessie in the bathroom, and got me out of the chair and push Claire in the chair, Claire hair was pulled back on the top with a clip and her makeup was done to match her outfit as was mine. Nessie came out in a purple dress sleaveless, it came just above her knees she had on black sandels. Alice got me and Claire on her bed and Nessie ion the chair, her hair was done like my and Claire's and her makeup to match her outfit.

When Alice was done with all three of us she had us on her bed and my camra inher hands. We got next together and pose a funny way then Alice took the picture.

"Ok lets go!" Alice said and we was heading out the door to the mall in Seattle in Edward's volvo. All the way there was singing to the CD that had 'your love is my durg', 'tick tock' and 'blah blah blah', as soon as 'blah blah blah' went off we was at the mall.

"Ok girls we are going to shop untill we find the best rocking outfits and the hottest clothes for the contest!" Alice said as we all link arms and walk in to the mall. The frist store we came to was called 'hotter then you' (AN: is that a real store? no it aint i made it up) we look though the clothes, and found some of the hottest outfits there was! I found four outfits for the contest and I just hope Alice will think they are what she was thinking. The frist outfit I have is a pair of dark wash jeans with holes in them, a dark purple shirt that has a black heart on the front and to the sides of the heart are wings, the second outfit has a light green sleveless shirt with dark green stars a white minskirt like my skrit I have on now with a dark green belt with light green stars on it, my third outfit was a pair of cutoff looking shortshorts that was black and the pockets on the front and back was red my shrit- which was another tanktop like my frist outfit- for it was red and the in black writing said 'vampires suck' and under it was a pair of vampire fangs- that should be funny to see Alice's face with this shirt! and my fourth out fit was pink skinny jeans and a belt that was black that went with it. My top was a one sleave black shrit that had a pink skull on it that match the pink skinny jeans. I was done with my outfits and I hope they will look good on my like the outfit I have on now does.

We got our outfits and was in the changing rooms trying them on, we was side-be-side in the changing room. Claire was out first then Nessie and I was last out. Claire had on a pair of black and purple shorts with a purple tanktop that had a wolf on it and a moon behind it. Nessie had a pink short dress on with light pink legands under it.

"You look hot Claire and so do you Ness!" I said as I look in the mirror at us three.

"What do you think Alice?" Claire ask Alice.

"Yeah aunt Alice?" Nessie said

"I like it! Next!" Aice said as we got in the changing room and handed her out first outfits.

We walk out again, the same as the frist, Claire had a black minskirt on and a white tanktop that had writing on it that said 'your worst nightmar'. Nessie had another kneelegth dress and it was yellow, but with rain drops on it. We look at Alice and she nodded we done the same thing, gave Alice our second outfit. Then we came back out with our third outfits, Claire was the frist one out again then Ness and me, Claire had on a orange minskrit and a light orange shrit with the writing 'my orange is cooler' I dont know why it said that for but she thought it was funny. Nessie had a blue long shrit that had moon and stars on it and under the shrit was dark blue legands. Same as the frist we walk back in change into our last outfits Alice like the last one and we gave them to her. Claire came out then Nessie and I was last like always. Claire had on red skinny jeans and a black shirt that had holes on the sleves and around her bellybutton, it had lips on it that was sew shut. Renesmee outfit was purple skinny jeans and her top was sleaveless it was dark purple while her jeanes was light and her top had a light star on it, I swich my third and last out fits around when we was showing our third outfits, so on this one I was wearing my third outfit and my third was my fourth. When they saw my outfit Claire and Nessie was laughing on the floor with Alice looking at me with her mouth open.

"Don't you like it Alice?" I ask her while my eyebrow rised.

"Whats with the vampire fangs and the 'vampires suck'?" she ask me

"I think it was payback for the wolf shirt and I like the shirt." I said and smiled at her, she knew I will get her back for the joke of the wolf howling shrit.

"Wolf got your tounge Alice?" I heard Ness and Claire laugh harder at that and I had to laugh along. Alice look at me and she pointed to the rooms for us to change back to our reagler clothers. We did and gave her our fourth outfit, when we got out Alice was paying for them. She handed our bags that had our clothes in it, I thought we was done but nope! Shoes was next.

"Make sure you get shoes that are comfy and match your outfits." Alice said, wow shes trusting us with shoping for our slefs! From what I heard from Ness she never lets no one shop for their selfs she does it all.

Me, Ness and Claire was looking around 'hot topic' for the shoes. I found a awsome pair of high tops that was pink and black will go great with my third uoutfit, then I found a pair of heals that was purple for my first outfit, another pair of high tops that was green and white, and for my last one was another high tops that was black and red. We all got shoes that match out colors of our outfits and one pair of heals that go with a outfit. Now we was ready to go home, thank god and to pratice for next monday!

We got back to the house and had our bags from the stores, Alice bought alot more then us! She had to have Jasper and Emmett get her stuff, the others was hunting. When we walk though the door the liveing room was still the same, but here was a chouch were our sleeping bags use to be and there was a TV too. Ness drop her bags and walk over to the chouch with me and Claire right behind her.

"Had fun shoping with Alice?" Emmett ask us while laughing.

"Em live them along, Alice must of put them though heack and back!" Jasper said.

"Yep you have no ideal!" Claire said and rest her head in the back of the chouch.

"You will never belive the outfit Taylor got!" Ness said and Claire started to laugh along with Ness.

"It was that funny that both of you to are laughing? Did sheget to kept the outfit?" Emmett ask Ness

"Yep" I said and pop the 'p'

"Wow! Alice must like you to kept it!" Jasper said. "Can we see it?" he ask me

"No way! not untill the last night if we win all three rounds!" I said and they look kinda of hurt. It will be pirceless to see their faces when we walk on stage and me wearing that shirt!

"Come on girls, we better start praticeing before Alice makes us." I said and got off the chouch and over the the guitar, I pick it up and put it over my head and stand infront of the mic. They was still sitting there, I'll show them, I trun the speakers that was plug in to my guitar and did a random note that was so loud the windows shook, that got them up and the look at me. "Come on! we have to pratice!" They fainly got up and we started our frist song.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER, I WAS WORKING ON THIS FROM 12SOMETHING AM UP UNTILL 4:39 AM OF THE CHAPTER JUST FOR U GUYS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE CONTEST? WILL THEY WIN? WHAT WILL THE PACK THINK OF TAYLORS SHIRT AND THE CULLENS? READY CHAPTER 8 TO FIND OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8 round one!

**Chapter 8**

_Last time on Puppy love? No, wolf love:_

_"Come on girls, we better start praticeing before Alice makes us." I said and got off the chouch and over the the guitar, I pick it up and put it over my head and stand infront of the mic. They was still sitting there, I'll show them, I trun the speakers that was plug in to my guitar and did a random note that was so loud the windows shook, that got them up and the look at me. "Come on! we have to pratice!" They fainly got up and we started our frist song._

We have been praticing all week and If I say so myself we are awsome! We got every note down, when to sing and when not to, its like we have been praticing these songs all our life! We havent heard from the boys, or saw them, I guess they don't wont Emmett and Edward to get a hold of them! Leah has been over to visit us, she ask us to play a song that we will be doing, does she think we are that stupied? Did we? No, we didn't we told her she as to wait untill monday night to hear the frist song, I have a feeling that we will win the frist round. Right now we are pratcing our third song for the third round, Tick Tock. We have every note down, we should 'cause thats all we have been doing all week and today is sunday, today is our last day to pratice every song. We have been at it all morning, and have not had one break yet! Claire, Nessie and me have been up all night praticing untill Claire fell over and went to sleep so we gave it a rest and all fell a sleep last night. So this morning around 7:30am Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper came in woke us up by a blow horn, so since then us girl's have been up and playing. We even put a consert together for the Cullens.

"You girls are great!" Carlisle said after the frist song. "Can't wait to hear the other songs you girls will be proforming those night. Now if you don't mind I better get to work." then he left.

"I'm so proud of you three! Who will know that a human, half vampire, and a werewolf will start a band!" Emmett said while he mess our hair up.

"Emmett!" Esme hissd at him. "That was not nice! Say your sorry." wow, she is the mom of them.

"Sorry girls." Emmett said and walk off with Edward right behide him saying that his going to win the match of car raceing. Boys.

"I can't wait till the contest!" Bella said, she came over and kiss our heads then walk off with Esme. All that was left was Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie.

"So what-" I was cut off by Nessie.

"Do you-" now she was cut off by Claire haha.

"Guys think?" Claire finshed it off.

"I love it! Can't wait till you three proform out there!" Alice said jumping while calping her hands. Can someone say she has been watching 'suite life of Zack and Cody'?

"You three are going to win this contest, I have a feeling that you will." Jasper told us while he walk up the stairs were Edward and Emmett was.

"I don't think they will know what they hit them once you start playing and singing. The others will drop out before the juging!" Rose said. "Come on Alice, let's go shoping." and they was gone.

"I think we could use a break." Claire said as she put her bass down and went over to the chouch. Me and Nessie did the same as Claire, we trun on the TV to see what was on. Which was nothing so we trun it to VH1 and jump start was on, so we turn the music up loud and dance untill Alice and Rose came back from their shoping trip. It was 4:36pm so we went back to praticing and pratice all night long untill 9:30pm. Thanks to Alice she made us stop and went to bed.

"How about we go visit the boys, since we haven't seen them since the bonfire." Claire said, I miss Seth and I'm sure Nessie misses Jacob.

"Yeah I"m with Claire on this one, I miss Seth." I was haveing non-stop dreams about him!

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go!"Nessie said while she went for the door, now we was off to see our wolfs. We walk around the back and though the woods, me and Claire stop while Nessie went on. I wonder how long it will take her that we ain't following her.

"Guys, come one!" Nessie said as she walk back to us.

"Um, Nes. I din't think going though the woods will be a great ideal. We can get lost." Claire nodded her head in agreeing with me.

"We wont get lost, Jake made a path from La Push to here." well that is better then getting lost trying to get to La Push. So Claire and me followed Nessie into the woods and on our way to La Push. It's so pretty in the woods, the sun was shining though the trees and the birds was singing a song, when we walk though some sun rays Ness will sparkle a little.

"Were does this trail lead to?" Claire ask

"The beach." so Ness must walk this before. I don't know how long we have been walking but I can start to hear the waves crashing on the rocks and smell the salt water comeing from the beach. Then as we broke though the woods onto the beach I saw the boys goofing off in the water. Jacob had Quil in a head lock and Seth was in a head lock by Quil trying to free.

"Let me go Quil!" Seth yelld as we walk over, we just sat on the sand and just watch their show.

"Not unless Jake lets me go." Quil said while holding Seth in lock some more.

"Let him go Jacob!" Seth yelld still trying to be get unlock. It was funny watching them, I could see Quil was trying tip over so Jake will lose his grip on him and they can get lose.

"Let me think about it." He acted like he was thinking about it. "Naw!" Quil and Seth groaned. We just bust out into giggles, the boys stop holding each other trying to get lose and look our way. We wave at them and they let go of each other and came to us.

"Nessie, it's about time you come over!" Jake said pulling her into a kiss. Awww.

"Claire-bear! I miss you." Quil pulled her into a kiss also. All there was is just me and Seth.

"Seth!" I scream his name and ran to him, when I reach him I jump him and we both fell down on to the sand with Seth on his bacn and me on top of him. We look into each others eyes, I didn't know how much I miss those brown eyes of his untill now. It has been to long! Seth's head was comeing closer to me and our lips was only a few inches apart. I closed my eyes and lend my head the rest of the way, our lips come together at he kiss me. They was soft and warm, better then my dream kiss I had, his lips felt like the belong on mine and it was like they was made for me to kiss them. It wasn't a long kiss, but short and sweet. Our lips came apart and we just look at each other, I smiled at him he smile back at me. Then some one cleard there throat, when we look away and saw who it was- Jacob.

"Looks like you to miss each other alot that you can't stay off each other." Jacob said, I look down and saw that I was still ontop of Seth. I blushd and got off him, I help him up, he put his arm around me.

"So Taylor." Seth said and look down at me.

"Yeah."

"How about that tour I pormise you." I like the sound of that.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I said while I took his hand and started walking to the side walk in town, Jacoba nd them laugh while Seth said bye.

We was infront of a shop that had cars infront and on the window it said 'Sam's car workshop'. So this must be were my dad works. I saw Paul though the window, he spoted us and wave we waved back then went on with the tour. We came across a little shop that had hand made things in the window like a little dream chacher, a wooden rocken chair that had yellow sun flowers on.

"This is were Embry mom works, it's her shop." what I could see in the shop was a baby crib, that was pink. I can't wait till me and Seth have kids! We left the shop and was in front of a dinner that was called Kim's home cooking.

"Thats were we all come to eat, and Kim owns it." Seth said while we left it, I saw the park that has been forever since I played in, two more stores that had home made things. A clotheing store, a library, a book store, also a big brother and little sister club. (AN: SMALL TOWN SO I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT IN THE TOWN)

"Thanks Seth, I forgot were everything was. I it as been a long time since I was last here, I'm glad I'm back!" I said and hug the love of my life, he hug me back. We walk back to Kim's dinner, we sat at the bar she had in here. It was a cute little place, everything was wooden, the walls, counter, chairs, and the tables. She also had a wooden wolf standing beside the door when you come in, she said Embrys mom made it when she open the dinner. I'm guessing she knows about the wolf thing, does everyones parents know?

"Kim this a cute little dinner!" I said as I sat down beside Seth, the bell ring to tell you someone was coming in. Quil, Claire, Jake, and Nessie walk in, they came over and sat with us.

"So you finshed your tour?" Claire ask me

"Yeah, I forgot were everything was in this town! It's been forever since I was here, I'm glad Seth took me." I told her, she smiled.

"I'm glad your back too." Claire said and everyone nodded in agreement. I'm glad I'm back home too. We sat and talkd to Kim and help her out around the dinner with the people ordering food, cleaning the tables, and cleaning the mess's they made. The bell ring again and when we look up it was Alice, we are in trouble! We didn't tell her were we was or that we was leaving. opps.

"Hey Alice!" I said while I waved at her.

"Don't you say 'hey Alice' to me!" she was mad! Mad pixie on the lose run! "Were was you three! You had us all worried that something happen to you!" talk about truning red when mad! Haha like a vampire can trun red, their dead!

"Sorry Alice, we missd the boys and wonted to see them. Also we needed a break from playing and singing." Claire said, she was right.

"You could have told us." Alice said, she was calming down. " Now march! Get in the car, your back to pratice!" we groaned and kiss the boys bye while telling Kim bye and we'll see them tomorrow night. We got in the car and was off to pratice some more, fun fun fun!

Today was the day! The day we will be perfroming infront of everyone at the festavile, I"m so happy and neavors!

"Cane you belive todays the day!" Claire said while jumping up and down.

"Yeah I can't belive it! We are going to rock La Push tonight!" Ness said and started to headbang, me and Claire laughted at her. Carlisle was at work, Esme was at a gardening club meeting, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper was sitting on the chouch watching us, Alice and Rosalie was up stairs getting everything ready for tonight.

"Girl's lets get some pratice in to past the time!" I said and walk over to my guitar and playd a random note, they got up and got ready.

"Hello the Cullen brothers!" I screamed into the mic.

"Lets rock this house!" Claire said into her mic.

"One! Two! Three!" Ness said into her mic while banging the drum sticks together and we played out three songs. When we startd praticeing it was only 1:23pm in the afternoon Ness said that we dont have to on untill 7:30 tonight so we have four hrs, we just got done with the frist song.

"Onchor!" Emmett said, we smiled and I got my other guitar I use to sing Taylor Swift songs. Then we started our second song, by the time we got done with the song and goofing off it was 4:30. We played Tick Tock also goof thanks to Emmett, I hope we ain't like this on stage! I hope we are really good, by the time we got done with all three songs it was 5:59pm and it will take a long time to get us ready. Alice came down the stairs, with Rose behind her.

"Come on girls! We dont have that much time to get you three ready!" Alice yelld, we put the guitars away and the drum sticks. We followed Alice and Rosalie in Alice and Jasper's room, there on their bed was our outfits.

Claire's outfit :a pair of black and purple shorts with a purple tanktop that had a wolf on it and a moon behind it, with her black high heels that had purple glitter. Nessie's outfit:a pink short dress on with light pink legands under it, with light pink and hot pink convers. Me: a pair of dark wash jeans with holes in them, a dark purple shirt that has a black heart on the front and to the sides of the heart are wings, with my heals that are purple. Alice got Claire's outfit and push her into the bath room, Rosalie graps Nessie's outfit and push her in the walkin closet, Alice got mine and push me behind a changing curtain. We walk out with our outfits on and shoes, Alice got Claire in a chair then went strait to her hair, Rose grap Ness and worked on her makeup. Alice got done with Claire and grap me since Rose was still working on Ness's makeup, after Rose was done she got Claire Alcie was still working on my hair. I was done and Alice got Ness while Rose got me, Claire was done with make up and hair. Once they was done with Nessie and me Alice had a backdrop in her room that had three wolves on it and over the wolves it had 'The Wolf Girls' on it. Rose made Nessie stand in the middle with her drum sticks, Claire on her left side with the bass, then me on her right with my guitar. Alice took the picture and the time she was done it was already 7:00pm thrity more minutes and we will be singing!

"Come on girls we have to go!" Edward said walking into the room. Claire, Nessie and I squel while jumping up and down, we ran out of the room down the stairs and into the car waiting on the rest to come. Emmett walk out and into his jeep with Edward behind him, Alice and Rosalie walk out and into the car as soon as she started the car we was off!

W e got to La Push and every one from the town was here even some that was from Forks! It's a full house! The band before was on singing their song, we found the pack along with Bella, Esme, and Carlisle.

"Hey girls!" Esme said, we waved to them.

"Good luck out there girls! We love you." everyone said as we walk to the stage. We had brong our own drum sticks, bass, and guitar.

"Hello, how can I help you girls?" a women with black hair and purple hight lights said.

"Hi, we're the next band singing." I said, she look at us and then back to the papers.

"Name?" she said.

"The Wolf Girls." Claire said to her.

"We go on at 7:30." Ness said to her, I think she will know that,

"Oh yes, The Wolf Girls. Glad you made it on time unlike the other bands. Well the Skulls are almost done with their song. If you like to say anything before you play tell the interduser." the women said, we nodded.

"That was the Skulls!" the interduser said. "Next we have The Wolf Girls!" the crowed scream and I heard some wold howls comeing from the pack. We walk up the stage, while Ness and Claire went to take their place I talk to the men.

"Sir, we will like to say something before we play." I told him, he nodded his head and walk off the stage.

"Hello La Push!" claire said into her mic.

"We will like to say that this song is for our boyfriends!" I said, while there was another wolf howl.

"ONE! TWO! THREE!" Ness said while she beat her sticks together.

KEYS: **BOLD = EVERYONE **UNDERLINE = TAYLOR.

Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making us desperate 'cause  
I'm staying up all night hoping  
Hitting my head against the wall

What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind

**Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love**

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But love to my own devices  
I'm addicted, it's a crisis  


My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments getting kinda hazy  
My esteem is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead

**What you got boy is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind  
**

**Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
**

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave  


Hey, so I gotta question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love with your drug?  
Your drug, uh your drug  
Uh your drug is my love, your drug  


**Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
**

**Hey...Hey...  
So?  
Your love your love your love, is my drug  
**(spoken) "I like your beard" 

We got done we had everyone one screaming, and the pack howling! We was the last one to perfrom and now it was time to juge the singers and bands. The interduser came on the stage and so did everyone else that was in the contest.

"My I have your attention please! I will like to thank every one of you guys for coming out and play for us, but some of you know that the juges will only have to pick three to go to round two!" he said. " Thank you all so much and we will call you all back here when the jugeing is done." he said and we all walk off. We was greated by the pack and the Cullens.

"You girls did great! You will go to round two! I can see it." Quil said, we all laugh and Alice look annoyd.

"Come on lets go ride some rides! While we wait." Claire said, she is such a thriteen year old. So we all agree and went to the rides, there was the 'super man', 'spider', 'rocket fairswheel', 'huracan' , also the 'ufo'. We rode everyone of them over and over! The onlys that was rideing was Leah, Colin, Brady, Quil, Claire, Jake, Ness, Seth, me, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Embry. Dad and the others took Tonya down to ride the little ones, she they lift us teens here to ride. We was about to get on the 'superman' ride again when someone said over a intercome.

"Will all singers and band players please come back to the stage, so we can see who will to the second round." We all went and got everyone else and was running to the stage. When we got there every band player and singers was there so we got on and waited.

"Thank you all for comeing out and lisenting to them sing!" the women said that we talk to earlyer. "They all was wonderful tonight! but only three will go to the next round!" everyone was claping and screaming pluse howling! "Now to announced the three lucky winners!" everyone went quite, Claire grap my hand, I grap Nessie's hand and she grap Claire's other hand. Please let us win!

"When I call you name or band come up front and stand. The first winner is..'The Fairys'!" they scream and ran upfront. "The second winner...the 'Skulls'!" they also went up front. This is it! the last band or singer to be announced. Please let it be us! "The last one to be called it..." Please say 'The Wolf Girls' please say 'The Wolf Girls'.

AN: CLIFFY! O.0 DONT YOU JUST HATE THOSE THINGS! IF YOU WONT 'THE WOLF GIRLS' TO WIN VOTE BY HITTING THAT BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE! AND REVIEW! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14 =) ;) =D 3


	9. Chapter 9 round two and the last!

**CHAPTER 9**

_last time on Puppy love? No, wolf love:_

_"When I call you name or band come up front and stand. The first winner is..'The Fairys'!" they scream and ran upfront. "The second winner...the 'Skulls'!" they also went up front. This is it! the last band or singer to be announced. Please let it be us! "The last one to be called it..." Please say 'The Wolf Girls' please say 'The Wolf Girls'._

"The Wolf Girls!" the women said, we really never got her name. We scream as loud as we can, I did a wolf howl which got Claire and Nessie to laugh, we ran up to were the other two band that won. I'm so happy! We work so hard on that song and we didn't miss a note! "Thank you for coming out tonight! The three bands here work really hard as you can tell by them winning! Thank you for coming out here and perfouming your best." she said to the ones that didn't win. "Tomorrow these three will perfoum tomorrow! please come back out and listen to them! Goodnight everyone ahve a safe trip home!" then we all got off the stage while everyone was closing up and teh rides shutting down untill tomorrow.

"Guys I'm going to have you come with me." the same women said, we followd her to were we check in at. "The first band I called will go one at 7:00pm, the second band will go on after them-which is 7:30pm. 'The Wolf Girls', you will go on at 8:00pm." we all nodded our head and she gave us all a slip of paper telling us what time to be here and what time we are going to go on. "I'll see you three tomorrow and good luck!" she said then left, the other two left as well.

"Can you belive that we won!" Claire yelled and scream, she is really a girlygirl.

"I know! I can't belive it!" Nessie scream and hug me and Claire.

"Also we owe it to our boyfriends." I told them while I felt a warm arm go around my waist. I smiled cause I knew it was my favourite wolf, Seth. Jacob went behind Nessie and put his arm around her like Seth did to me, Quil did the same to Claire. Everyone else came over to were we was, Paul grap be out of Seth's arms Claire out of Quils and Ness out of Jakes. We got a big wolf hug from him, then Jared, Colin, Brady and my dad. We got big wolf hugs from all of the boys, Emily gave us a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Kim did the same, Bella also did the same and gave us all a rose.

"I'm so proud of you girls!" Alice and Rose said. "I'm letting you have a break, no pratice tonight. But!" I knew there was going to be a but! "You girls will have to pratice all day tomorrow!" we groand at that, can't we have at lest one day with out pratice!

"Okay Alice." We said together, I was back in Seths arms as was Claire and Ness. We grap our guitar, bass, and Ness got her drumsticks. We left the fair walking to my house, Emily wonted everyone there even the Cullens. Emmett was acting like a three year old kid, Alice was talking to Emily and Kim, Edward and Bella was watching Ness and Jacobs every move. Dad was goofing off with Jared, Jasper was trying to get Emmett act is age, Rose was talking to Alice, Emily and Kim. Quil had Claire on his back with her just talking about what we did last night and how much she loves these fairs, Embry had Tonya in his arms while she slept. I was in the back with Seth, he had his arm around my waist and I had my arm around his with my hand in his back pocket. Everything was great, I just wish mom was here to see everything that is happening to me, if she didn't die I would of never meet Seth, had friends or a big family. But I wish she never died and we lived in La Push, but things didn't go that way. I miss her like crazy, when she died and that year I had nothing but dreams of her death and I'll wake up crying or screaming my moms name just to find out that I was in Liz's house and my mom was dead. I felt a tear go down my face, I wipe it away before Seth or anyone can see, but I knew that Jasper can feel that I was sad and I hope that he wont tell no one. We was at the house now, Emily and the girls went in to the kitchen to do only knows what! Dad and the guys went to watch some sport of TV, I took Tonya from Embry and took her to bed. Claire, Ness, Jacob, Quil, Seth and I went to my room to listen to music, I had my Ipod plug into my pink and green stereo that my family got me when I first came here.

"What songs do you have on your Ipod?" Claire ask

"Alot! if you think you can find a song you like on there go for it." I told her as I put it back on my dresser and sat on my bed next to Seth. Claire got up from my chair and grap my Ipod, it took her a while to find a song. Once she did it was Justin Bieber - Never Let You Go, I love this song!

"I love that song!" Nessie said as she got up to dance, Claire joined her. They was doing crazy dance moves and weird dances, I was laughing so hard. Claire had it on repeat and the second time it playd they started to slow dance, then they broke out in their same crazy and weird dance moves again. I was leaning on Seth and he had both arms around me, his head was right on my shoulder and his mouth went to my ear, he started to sing along with the song. When he song 'I'll never let you go' his arms tighted around me, when he finshed he kiss my neck and wishper in my ear.

"I love you Taylor." then he kiss my lips.

"I love you too Seth." I said against his lips, there was some aww and a 'hey what was that for' from Jake and Quil. I laugh against his lips, I look at Jacob and Quil, they was ruping the back of their heads.

"What was that for?" Quil ask Claire, she just gave him a look.

"Because you never do that with me." she said and cross her arms, Jake laugh and Nessie hit him in the back of the head like Claire did.

"Baby! what was that!" Jake said and now Quil laugh.

"The same reason why Claire hit Quil for." I just laugh so was Seth, they just look at each other. Poor girls.

"Girls it's not your falt that you have romanticless boyfriends." I said to them.

"Hey!" Jake and Quil said and gave me a playful glare, we all laugh exept Jacob and Quil. We just stayd in my room and listen to music, Claire had nothing but Justin Bieber songs playing that I had on my play list, it was close to one in the morring. We have been here at my house ever since we left the festavile, plus Seth, Jacob, and Quil have to go on patrol. The Cullens have left so has Jared and Kim, dad and Emily was still down stairs.

"What time in is?" Jake ask

"Almost one." I told them and I didn't wont Seth to leave but he had to. They groand, looks like they don't wont to go either. They got up pulled the girls up with them, I got up so Seth could get off my bed, we walk down the stiars and went to the door- them dad stopd us.

"Were are you all going this late?" dad ask us with Emily behind him smiling at us.

"The boys on going on patrol and we're going back to the Cullens house." I said to dad.

"Ok, be careful ok." Emily said beating dad to it.

"We will, bye dad by Em." we said adn walk out of the house and on our way to the Cullens, we took the path that Jake use and the one that Claire, Ness and me use the other day. The Cullens house still had lights on, with Edward, Emmett and Jasper playing the Wii, Carlisle and Esme gone, Bella, Alice and Rose in the living room watching TV. We went around the front way were the liveing room was, I couldn't tell you what the others was doing 'cause the only person I see is the boy in front of me. He had his arms around me I had my head on his chest, he head was on my head. I heard the door open and shut also Jake and Quil walking off looks liek it's only me and Seth. I didn't wont to leave his arms and go though another day or night with out him by my side, I look up at him and saw him looking at me.

"I don't wont to go in." I told him, Seth kiss my forehead while he tighted his arms around me.

"I don't wont you to go in either, I'll miss you tonight." Seth said I agree with him on that part, I'll miss him so much tonight. We look into each others eyes, then I reach up to kiss him. I will never forget how his and my lips feel so perfect together, his hold got tighter on me I put my arms around his neck and push him closer to me. He lick the bottom of my lip wonting in-so I let him, before we can start making out Emmett walk out of us!

"All right, break it up you to. I'm sure Taylor don't wont your dog spit in her mouth." Emmett said while everyone in the house was laughing, I'm pretty sure I was truning every color of red by now. Seth let me go as I brong my arms to my side. "Thats better. Taylor in the house young lady! You girls have to go to bed, it's past your crewfew." he said like a father whould do.

"Emmett, you aint my dad and if you was, I will move to another family. I don't wont to be in the same house when you and Rose get at it! Now that is something you don't wont to hear your parents doing." Emmett had this face, it was priceless! He had his mouth open and everyone was laughing so hard in the house.

"How did you-" I cut him off before he could finshed.

"I knew?" he nodded. "It's called werewolf hearing Emmett. And there has been time I have woke up hearing you two plus Edward and Bella!" Edward stop laughing Bella look like she could blush every red, now Emmett was laughing along with everyone else.

"Get in the house Taylor before I tell Sam your out side our house making out with Seth." Emmett said, I hug and kiss Seth again before he went off the pourch.

"Have fun with Jake and Quil! I love you Seth!" I yelld at him.

"I will! Love you too Tay!" he yell back as I walk in the house. Everyone went back to what they was doing before Emmett got in the way of our makeout, stupid vampire hearing. I was so tired that I just fell down on my sleeping bag that his still there from the first night we stayed over. Ness and Claire was already asleep before I could even get under the sleeping bag. when my head hit that pillow I was out for the night, untill Alice comes and wakes us up from our nice sleeping.

It was warm in my sleepingbag, nice and cozy but that all will be took away when Alice comes in and wakes us up from our dreams and the warmth of our bags. I was some what awake when I heard Alices' feet and the others coming down the stairs, I was about to fall back to sleep but nope that was not happing today.

"Girls get up! its one in the afternoon, we got alot of work today!" comes Alices voice though my ear loud and clear, plus happy. How can she be a morning person even though vamps don't sleep? I heard groans coming from beside me and the smell of food being made.

"Alice, so what if it's one in the afternoon. let us sleep!" Nessie said and fell back onto her pillow, Claire nodded and fell back to sleep in a second. I was the only one wide awake, I'm use to be woke up early in the morning and in the afternood when I slept in. Everyday when I was staying with Liz her littler girl will wake me up everyday the same way- jumping on my bed and screaming for me to get up.

"I don't care! The more pratice you get in the better you have a chance to win the contest!" she had a point there, but I'm with the girls-I wont to sleep in longer!

"Alice we love you." I look at her to see if she was listening to me. "But let us sleep in long!" I said in a groan. Before she could say or do anything Esme came out of the kitchen with pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast and milk, our heads went her way and we was up and over to her to grap our food to eat.

"Esme! That aint fair!" Alice wined we all just laugh.

"What aint fair Alice?" Esme said with a grin on her face.

"You know how to get those three up!" she had a pout on her face, Esme just smile and went back into the kitchen with Alice behind her. We finshed our breakfest flipping though the TV doing nothing trying to find something good to watch, but nothing was on! We gave and pratice all day untill 7:00pm, but between thoughs hours Emmett was acting like well Emmett. He was coming over and playing the drums with Ness trying to make Claire laugh to mess up, singing off key with us, we was laughing so hard we couldn't do anything because of him. Jasper wasn't helping any neither was Edward they just laugh to kept it going. We got fed up with it so we just quit and went up stiars to play rock band on Wii, but we couldn't do that thanks to Emmett! You can't do nothing in this house cause of Emmett! Man how do they put up with it! Finally it was seven and Alice come to get us ready for tonight, we went to her and Jaspers room again, there on the bed are our outfits and Rose were they put the makeup last time. Alice got me in the chair to do my hair and Rose grap Claire to do her makeup while Alice push Ness in the closet to put on her outfit.

Claire's makeup was done with black and white, her eyeshadow was white with a black line in the middle, her lips had gloss on them, she had light eyeliner on that went around her eye and her lashes was long with white strips. My hair was up in a ponytail with some hair hanging down around my face with dark green highlights. Renesmee came out wearing kneelegth dress and it was yellow, but with rain drops on it.(AN: I KNOW IT AINT MUCH BUT THATS WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I WROTE CH7) When Alice and Rosalie was done with Claire and I, Alice got Claire in the chair so Alice can do her hair, Renesmee in the makeup chair and me in the closet to put on my outfit. When I came back of after putting on my clothes I saw Claire's hair- it was stright with white strips in it, Ness had her eyeshadow done in a bright yellow with blue raindrops she had a light pink lips, she had no eyeliner or maskcara. My outfit has a light green sleveless shirt with dark green stars a white minskirt- like the skrit I wore when we went shoping, with a dark green belt with light green stars on it. Claire was almost done now she has to get in her clothes, now we have to get Nessie hair done and my makeup then we will be ready to leave- I think. Rose had me in the "makeup" chair and Alice had Ness in the "hair" chair, when they was done with us Nessie's hair had curls in it and was pin back behind her,Claire came out in a black minskirt on and a white tanktop that had writing on it that said 'your worst nightmar', My make up was a light green eyeshadow and dark green eyeliner no maskcara. Claire has her makeup, hair, and clothes on she shes realy, Nessie has her outfit, hair and makeup, me I have my hair, makeup and outfit so we are ready to rock this contest!

"Ok we're ready, let's go!" I said as I look at the clock, it was almost eight! We're going to be late! "Alice do you see what time it is! We have to go!" Claire and Ness nodded agreeing with me while Alice just smiled at me and held up a camra.

"Go stand infront of the poster again that you three took a picture infront of yesterday." Is she really trying to make us late? We did as we was told, we stood the same way we did the first time we took the picture. Alice nodded for us to got out and get our things for the show tonight, I had to grap my guitar I use to play my country songs, and we was off after everyone was ready to go. Hopefuly we wont be late!

We was running to the stage because it was little pass eight, and Ness was being slow cause she wore her high heels so I had to carry her. When we got there are almost ran into the table the same women look at us like we was crazy for running.

"Sorry, that we are late." I said catching my breath.

"You are the 'The Wolf Girls' right?" she ask, naw duh women we are the last to play tonight!

"Yeah." Claire ask before I could say anything.

"Your a little late." she said.

"Naw duh!" I yelld she look at me with wide eyes while Claire and Ness just look at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"Tay, that was mean." Claire said as Ness nodded.

"Well she didn't have to say that we knew we was late." I said, I look back at the women and smiled at her. I didn't say sorry to her.

"Well, the skulls are about to end their song so get ready." she said with a hateful attittude, I just smrik at her. She got on stage after the second band was done." Thank you 'Skulls' you did wonderful! And now for our last band of the evening 'The Wolf Girls'!" she didn't sound to happy when she said our band name. We walk on stage and Ness went to the drums while Claire got infront of my mic, what was she doing?

"Hello La Push! This song is for someone and I hope she is out there! We love her dearly and she can some time be a wich with a B but we all love her. I was ask what song to play next so I pick this one, I hope she knows this goes for her!" Who was she talking about? I'll have to ask her later.

"OK the one who will start this song off is Claire!" I said as she got infront of her mic.

AN: IM SORRY I COUDN'T FIND THE LRYCS DONT BE MAD! ON WITH THE STORY!

When we got done everone clap and the pack howld, I was Leah there and she was smileing! I mean really smileing! The same women cam back with the other bands.

"It's time to say who goes on and who dont!" she said the last part and look at me. "The first is the 'Skulls'! give them some love! the second one is the ' The Fairys'!" they scream and ran to be beside the 'Skulls' I knew was going to win 'cause she look at me with the last part of what she said about who will go on and who wont. We got off the stage and was meet by our family, Seth came and wrap me in his arms and wishper to me that we did good and Leah was happy that we did that song for her.

"I can't belive we lost!" Claire said as we was walking home, Ness was walking beside Jake agreeing with her.

"I know why we lost." I said while I look at my two bestfriends. They look at me with a confuse look. "When I mouth off to her that made us lose." I told them with a smile, they look at me then laugh. It was fun while it lasted now I can sleep in late and spend my whole time with Seth! Maybe liveing her wont be to bad, I just don't wont school starting!

AN:SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG TO UPDATE, IM SO SORRY DONT HATE ME PLZ! I KNOW UR MAD THAT I HAD THEM LOSE ITS JUST I WASNT FEELING IT NO MORE WITH THE CONTEST, SO DONT BE MAD AT ME! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CH I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE AND GIVE ME SOME IDEALS ON WHAT TO DO NEXT AS LONG AS ITS RATED T! LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14! PS I'M THINKING OF CHANGEING MY FANFIC NAME ANY IDEALS? IF SO EMAIL ME OR HIT THAT BLUE BOTTON DOWN THERE!


	10. Tonya

CHAPTER 10

_"I can't belive we lost!" Claire said as we was walking home, Ness was walking beside Jake agreeing with her._

_ "I know why we lost." I said while I look at my two bestfriends. They look at me with a confuse look. "When I mouth off to her that made us lose." I told them with a smile, they look at me then laugh. It was fun while it lasted now I can sleep in late and spend my whole time with Seth! Maybe liveing her wont be to bad, I just don't wont school starting!_

AN: I'M GOING TO JUMP MONTHS & THIS CHAPTER WILL BE WHEN SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY THIS IS ON A SATURDAY OPE U WONT BE MAD AT ME.

The summer went by so fast for me, after the contest it was like every thing was fast forward and now school will be starting in a week. I'm not ready to go to a new school and meet new people there, what if they don't like me and the teachers! Oh gawd that wont be good, they will hate me and the other students will to. They did at me old school every day I got in trouble for what the 'its' did. Whats the 'it's' you ask me? Well they are these girls at my old school they had fake tans, got nose jobs and every thing about them are fake! They only care about their selfs and their 'boyfriends' and thier boyfriends don't even act like boyfriends! I mean they cheat on them sleep with other girls but they don't care they even sleep with other guys. They try so hard to be better then everone else, one year when I was going though the change of be coming a werewolf they said I had some kind of sickness and if your my friend you'll get it to then you will die from it but I wont. So there is a reason I didn't have that many friends growing up there, but that change now I have alot of friends. I have the pack the Cullen's, Nessie and Claire. Life is great here, I just hope school will be alright. I just got a e-mail from Liz yesterday, she ask me how my life was here in LaPush, she said that her little girl miss's me and wish I was still there with them. She also said that she sent me a gift, which I haven't got yet but thats ok I know it will get here soon, Liz said that I better use it though out my school year and my life there. I don't know what it can be that i can use though out my life, but what ever it is she said to send her some. So once it get's here I'll know what it is.

Nessie, Claire, Jacob, Quil and Seth are here at the house Tonya went to the beach with Embry on a rare sunnyday here, dad and Emily went to Seth's house to talk to Sue. I had made five things of popcorn and might have to make more thanks tot he boys plus me! It was a sunday night nothing was on TV and dad didn't get new DVDs plus we didn't feel like going to Seattle to get a DVD from the store. So as I was in the kitchen makeing the popcorn for us all the rest was in the liveing room _trying _to find something to watch, then as I was about to pour another bag of popcorn in the big bowl I got out Claire yelld.

"Put it back!" she said that of no were which made me drop the bowl and the popcorn went all over the kitchen floor. Great here goes more bags in the microwave, thanks Claire.

"What! Put what back?" Came Seths poor confuse voice.

"Put it back on abc!" whats on that channel that is so important, and that she went crazy about?

"Why?" Quil ask.

"Just do it! Now before I miss it!" wow, she must really wont to see that show. I hear the beep of the microwave telling me that the popcorn was done. I grap that and the bowl while walking into the liveing room with the rest, when I got in there Jacob grap the bowl out of my hands along with the boys getting some popcorn from him. Claire trun up the TV and the beganing was starting once it stop and was about to play the show I saw the tittle -The Gates. What the heck are The Gates?

"Cliare? Whats the 'The Gates'?"Nessie ask her, I was wonting to know also.

"It's a vampire and werewolf show." only Claire will find something like that to watch, the boys head snap up at her words and Nessie was look at her with a weird face. "What? Thats whats it's about, it's only the first show." they still look at her that way I was just trying not to laugh. Ness had this face that look like she had ate a sour lemon, the boys was the same plus they look like they had more then one off those lemons.

"I bet it will br a good show to watch, you'll never know we might like it also." I said sticking up for Claire, they gave me the same look before Claire scream and the show started.

It was so quite in the house after 'The Gates' went off, we watch alot of scary moives after that. Claire was screaming everytime Jason or Freddie jump out or was even on the screen, Nessie was in Jakes lap hinding her face in his chest, me? I was screaming along with Claire, Claire and me was holding on to each other for life. Seth and Quil was laughing at us, Embry stop by before we put the moive in to tell us that his takening Tonya over to Sue's -to dad and Emily. Everything was quite and dark in the hosue the only light that was on was the TV and the screaming and the beging for Jason or Freddie to not kill them. I was watching with Claire holding on to my arm with her nails diging in my arm, when I heard a nosie comeing from the kitchen. Claire made us lock all doors and windows so they wont get in, I'm like Claire I get scared easly when I watch these moives. I look in the kitchen to make sure it wasn't one of the boys tryign to scare us to death like they did before, I was about to turn my head when I saw a figure went past the window. It was raining to so that made it worse, the figure was big and it moved fast to. I look to see if all three of the boys was still in the house and not out there-they was, it thounder and lighten so the lights went out. Claire, Nessie and me scream to the top of our lungs, the figuer was still there at the window looking in at us.

"Se-seth." I said while still looking at the figure.

"Yeah?" came is voice from beside me.

"The window." I wishper to him,I was scared by now.

"What about it?" he ask, the figure was still there looking in at us watching every move we made.

"Look, theres someone there." I wishper to him, he look and the figure turn is head to were the door knob was, when he was looking at it it started to shake. The girls and I started screaming to the top of our lungs again even louder this time. The boys went to go get a bat and went out the front door leaving us here in the house by our selfs! Ness moved over to were me and Claire was, we had a death grip on each other our nails going in to each others skin too, then the front door open. There was too figuers standing there a tall one and a small one, the small one came walking to us I was about to scream when the back door open and with figure that was standing there walk in. We're going to die! I never got to grow up to marry Seth and have kids with him, or grow up to know my dad! Then right behind the figure that came from the back door came three more, with a bat! We're goners! We was holding on to each other tighter then before Ness was about to cry, Claire and me was holding in on our screams. A light came from the tall figuer from the front door shineing on us.

"Please don't kill us! We're young!" Claire said screaming.

"Please don't! If you do I never get to grow up and marry my boyfriend and have kids with him!" Nessie cried.

"I agree with them! Please don't kill us!" I cried along with Ness. The figures came forward to us, the little one ran to me crying it's eyes out. When I look down it was Tonya holding on to me.

"I'll never hurt you sissy! I wuv you to much!" She cried out, I let go of Claire and hug my little sister. "Mommy and daddy will never ever hurt you ither sissy! Mommy love you like your her own!" she was crying some more, I just sat there and held her. Emily came to us after the lights went on, she wrap us four in a big hug.

"Tonya's right Taylor. I love you like your my own. What's with the begging for your life here girls?" she ask us, we just smiled at her and pointed to the guys. They waved at her, Quil had the bat in his hand once he notice he had it it went behind his back really fast.

"Care to explain why you three have a bat?" dad ask with a rise eyebrow.

"Well...see..." Jake started out but never finshed.

"It's dark..." Quil was cut off by my dad.

"I know it's dark Quil." dad said, Quil went quite and didn't say anything else. Dad look at Seth, and he had a face that look like he was about to run far away from here. "Seth, I'm waiting."

"Um...well...huh..." wow, nice words Seth. Dad grap the bat from Quil and started to walk to us.

"The lights went out, the girls got scared, one of them saw me at the back door got scared to death, you three decide to get a bat and beat me to death with it?" dad ask hitting the bat in his hand, the boys was really shaking in their shoes from being scared of dad!

"Yeah Sam." they all said, dad just walk away with the bat to the hall closet and put it up. Tonya fell asleep holding on to me, she must of been really tired from today, Emily took her to her room dad followed behind her after giveing the boys a look.

"Is the big bad wolves scared of the another wolf?" I said teasing them after Claire let go of me and Ness let go of her, we was still in the floor looking at the boys.

"Psh, no!" Jacob said looking to the other two. We laugh, watching them trying to come back at something at us.

"Thats sad." Claire said walking to Quil. " I thought the big bad wolves could take any other wolf out there?" she was wraping her arms around Quil's waist.

"Yeah, I agree with Claire on this one." Nessie said doing the same to Jake. I was still on the floor watching them.

"Girls! Your falling for their trap!" I said, Seth look at me with a sad puppy dog face. "Don't think just because your a wolf doesn't mean that you cane go pulling the face and think I'm going to fall for it." I said smileing. He came behind me sat down, pull me on his lap and warp his arms around me, once again he gave me the face. I was trying so hard not to break and kiss his lips. If his going to play that way then I can play to! I gave him the face back and even did a little wimpering along with it, his puppy face was off and he just look at me.

"You know that ain't fare Tay, you can do it better then me and that face I have to back down and give you what you wont." I didn't know that! I can use it to my avaneg now! I just smiled at him with a evil look with it, his head went down to my lips and gave me just a little kiss.

"It's late, you should go to bed and we'll have fun tomorrow." Seth said, I look at the rest and Claire was already out in Quil's arms, Nessie was being held up by Jacob.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, I got to get Claire home before her mom thoughs a fit." Quil said walking out the door.

"Same here, I don't wont Edward down my back again." Jake said picking up Nessie and heading to the door behind Quil.

"See you guys! Hey jake tell the Cullens I said 'hi'!" I yelld after him, I got a 'will do if I live' back from him. I look up at Seth, with pleading eyes.

"What?" he ask me, I just kept looking at him. "What is it Tay?"

"Carry me to my room, please." I told him with puppy dog face, he smiled down at me pick me up and walk to my room. We was in front of my room, I still have that sign on my door that Claire and Tonya made when I first got here. "Thank you." I got up on my tiptoes and kiss his lips, his hand came to the small of my back to pull me closer to him. I broke the kiss just to be mean about it, I smiled up at him on last time before kissing him again.

"Good night Tay." Seth said said kissing my lips.

"Night, love you Seth." I told him with my hand on the door knob, I had my back turn to him and he put his arms around my waist from behind me, his head on my shoulder.

"Love you too Tay." He said as he kiss my neck, and hug me before walking down the stairs and out the door. Tonight was fun, scary moives and bestfriends along with your boyfriend, best summer ever!

~~~**NEXT DAY**~~~

Today was going to be another rare sunny day here in LaPush Washington I can easly tell by the sun shineing in my room and onto my face waking me up. I uncover my self from the nice warmth of my covers to pull my shads down on my window, I went back to my bed to go back to sleep. My covers was over my head hinding me it was nice and dark under ehre to go back to sleep but nope, I was not going to get that. As soon as I was about to fall asleep again when Tonya comes in my room yelling and jumping on my bed.

"Get up Tay Tay! Daddy told me to wake you up! So get up!" she was bouncing on my bed and shaking me, I didn't even move but ignored her hopeing she will leave me along and I can get back to sleep. The bouncing and shaking stop from her, I heard her feet going down the stairs. Yes! I can go back to sleep! I was asleep in my peaceful bed and warm under the covers, then I was cold. I went feeling for my cover and notice it was gone and was replace with _cold_ water, I woke up and saw dad with a glass and Tonya laughing in my door way.

"Get up Taylor, we have a busy day today so get up and down stairs in the kitchen." dad told me walking out of my room. "Don't think about going back to sleep!" he yelld back into my room. I got out of my bed, went to my dresser to get my clothes and to take a shower. Tonya was still in the door way watching every move I make, I look at her with a raise eyebrow she just smiled at me.

"It's about time you get up sissy! We have a party to plan!" she said jumping on my bed, I wish I had the energy she had. I had my clothes and was walking to the bath room, I was about to close the door when Tonya came in and sat on the toliet.

"What are you doing? I have to take a shower Ton." I told her with a smile, she smiled back but didn't move.

"I'm going to talk to you while you shower." she told me.

"Um..why don't I talk to you when I get out ok. It wont take me long." I told her, she nodded and walk out of the bathroom. I never had anyone did that before to me, not even Liz's daughter did that and I was a big sister to her. I got done with my shower, now I was brushing my theeth when I hear a knock on the door.

"Not done." I said after I spit the tooth past out of my mouth.

"What are you doing?" came Tonya's voice.

"Brushing my theeth. I'm almosy done Ton." I heard a little 'ok' and feet going down the stairs. After the contest we got to kept our out fits so I was wearing a pair of cutoff looking shortshorts that was black and the pockets on the front and back was red my shrit was red and had in black writing said 'vampires suck' and under it was a pair of vampire fangs. That will definitely get a laugh out of the pack and death glares from the Cullens! I had on a pair of red flats, my make up was just eyeliner, I had a neckless that had a wolfs head and behind it was a moon that my mom got me when I first started with the 'change'. My hair was up in a high ponytail like always, dad said if I wonted to be wolf I'll ahve to cut my long hair like Leah's or I could not be a wolf, which dad was all for, but I wonted to be wolf so this is the last day of my long hair. Later on it'll be short to my shoulder, I walk at of the bathroom and was tackled by Tonya.

"Will you help me get ready? Mommy don't have time cause she's making my cake." Tonya's cake? Was today her brithday?

"Sure. What are you wonting to wear?" I ask her while I was drag into her room and over to her cloest.

"Something like your wearing." she said all shy.

"Ok, let's see what we can find that is similer ok." she nodded while I look for black shorts and a read tanktop with black writing on it, after a while I found the shorts and a red tanktop with a wolf on it. That can work right? I turn to Tonya and handed her the outfit, while she was putting them on I was looking for red flats but all I could find was red flip flops- oh well they can work. When I turn around to had her the shoes she was holding a bursh and a hairbow.

"Will you do my hair too?" she ask all shy again, I smiled at and took the brush. I started to brush her hair to get all the tangles out that was mad over night, her hair was long like mine- to her waist. I pulled it up in a high ponytail like mine, I held my hand out to have the hairbow. Once she knew I had my hand out she gave me the bow and I but it up. We walk down stairs to the smell of eggs and pancakes.

After we ate dad went off the talk to the boys so all the girls was over here at the house, the only ones that are in the liveing room are Tonya, Claire, Nessie and I. Every one else in the kitchen helping Em with the food, that will be at Tons party.

"So Ton, how old are you?" Claire ask Tonya, she was so busy playing with my guitar that she got out of my room before everyone came over.

"Six."she told her, Claire just fell backwards in the floor. Ton made us stop on Hannah Montana marthon that was playing all eighty something show. A music video of 'let's get crazy' came on and Ton turn it up loud, she was dancing around singing along with it, even Claire, Ness and me join her.I know what to get Ton for her brithday, she will get two brithday present. Once the song went off I went straight to the kitchen.

"Emily!" I said as I ran to her.

"Whats is it Taylor?" she ask me while she got out a cake from the oven.

"I got the best gifts for Ton!" she look at me and raise a eyebrow. "You know when she went up to get my guitar?" she nodded. "I was thinking of getting one for her." I wishper to her so Tonya wont hear what I was saying.

"That's wonderful Tay! She'll love it!" Emily said huging me, I hug her back. "So what's this other gift?" she ask me.

"Oh I know she likes that song from by Hannah Montana 'Let's get crazy'." she look at me. "I was thinking of playing it for her at the party to night." Emily smiled at me and went back to her cake. I ran to my room and grap my money that I have saved up, it was enough to get a new guitar. I ran into the liveing room and look at Claire and Ness, they look back at me with a confuse face as why I was running up the stairs and back down.

"You girls wont to go some were?" I ask them, they nodded.

"I wont to go to sissy." Ton said with pleding eyes.

"You can't go, I'm going to get your gift. You can have it when your party rolls around." I told her walking into the kitchen again.

"Em, we're going to get that gift I told you about. What time is the party?" I ask her, Ton went to go sit on Kim's lap.

"4:30, it's going to be at the beach. Don't be late Taylor!" she yelld as we ran out of the house, I knew I was forgetting something so I ran back in got my guitar and ran back out. We was now on our way to the music store. We was walking into town when I saw Collin walking our way.

"Hey Collin!" I yelld, I meet him at one of the bonfires last month. He was a new werewolf, he waved at us and was now walking with us.

"You going to Tonya's brithday party?" I ask him, the whole pack plus the Cullens will be there.

"Yeah, what are you three doing?" he look at us, then he saw my shrit and started to laugh. "Awsome shrit Tay." I smiled.

"We're going to get Ton's present, why are you getting her?" I ask him.

"I don't know, maybe I can get her something that she will need with what your getting her." that seems fair I only got enough to get the guitar. "Whats with the guitar on your back?" he said pointing to my back.

"I'm going to play a song for Ton." I told him, it was just me and him now since Claire and Ness saw a clotheing store.

"Cool, what are you getting her?"

"A guitar, she was playing mine this morring." I told him, we was in the store now looking at the guitar's. "I just don't know which one to get her." I said looking at all of them.

"Whats her favorite color?" Collin ask looking at the ones that was many differnet colors.

"Her rooms purple." I said looking at the purple ones, there was one with a dark purple flower and Hannah Montana wrote on it, there was also one that was just purple. "I don't know, she can grown out og Hannah but will she grow out of purple?" I look at Collin but mostly talking to myself.

"I don't know, if I was you I'll grap her the purple one." Collin said reaching for the only plain out purple guitar, he handed it to me, it's about the size of mine and she seems to hold and work with mine really well.

"I guess this is the one." Collin went over to were the guitar picks, stash's and stands are, he was looking at the picks when I went to pay for Ton's guitar.

"Your's tare up or something?" the man at the counter ask me.

"No I'm getting this for my little sister as her brithday present." I told him as he rung me up. He told me the price and that took every bit of my money I had saved up every since my mom died. I walk over to Collin to see how he was coming along, he was holding two picks one was purple with a dark flower and the other was a rainbow of purples.

"I think the rainbow will go nice." he look at me, I smiled back at him while he put the flower one back, he was going to were the sashes are he grap the same looking sash as the pick. He paid for his now we was walking out of the store when we saw Claire and Ness coming our way with bags of clothes.

"Did you find that guitar for Ton?" Claire ask me.

"Yeah it's purple, Collin got a purple rainbow pick and sash for it. What did you two get?" I ask looking from Ness to Claire.

"We both got Ton some clothes and shoes!" they said together, Alice sure as rube off on them.

"Ok now to the store for wraping paper!" I said like superman does, Claire put her arm though Nessie's and Ness did the same with me, I didn't wont Collin to fell left out so I put my arm though his and we walk like this to the store all the way. I went to were they have their party supplies and saw a purple wraping paper with light purple stars shoting across it. I grap it and ran to find Collin.

"Collin I found wraping paper." I told him when I got to him, I showed him the paper. "You can put your gift with mine so we can save paper." I gave him my puppy dog face, Claire saw it and loved how it look- she agree with me so two aginst one. We gave him our best puppy dog face that we use on the boys, after about five minutes later after the 'no's and the please it's for Tonya' he finally gave in and said yes. So we was at the beach on the cliff just sitting around, I had my guitar praticeing 'Let's Get Crazy' by Hannah Montana for Ton. Everytime I messed up they will laugh and Claire will tell me the right word, so I just gave up and let Claire sing it while I wrote the lyrics down. After about ten-million times as Collin like to put it, it was getting close to 4:30 and I could see the pack already down there getting the table's, food on them and getting their present on a table.

"Come on guys. Sam and the rest are down there." Collin said getting up from his spot and walking down to the beach.

"Kay! Tell dad I'm up on the cliff wraping Ton's gift. I'll be there in a second." I told him as Nessie and Claire was walking behind him. I grap the guitar and Collins sash and pick, I put them ontop of the guitar and started to wrape it up. when I was walking to were the fire was going Tonya saw me, before I knew what just happen I was on the sand with Ton hungging me.

"Sissy! You made it! Why did you leave me at the house for?" Tonya ask me still huging me to death.

"I had to get your brithday present." I told her getting up and pulling her up with me.

"You did?" she ask me, I nodded. "Can I open it!" she said reaching for the wrap guitar.

"Nope, untill you open the others. Plus I have a nother one for you, you can't play with it or wear it." I told her she looked a little confused.

"Why?" she ask me.

"Because it came from my heart." I told her, she did a 'O' with her mouth then ran off to get Embry and the others to go swim with her. I put to guitar on the table and sat down next to Seth, he put his arm around me and kiss my head. I smiled up at him and pulled my guitar over my head and started to play a random song, I didn't sing nor did any one else we just sat around the fire and talk. Claire wonted to go swimming so Ness went with her, they got Embry and grap him under with out him even knowing they was even in the water.

"Guy's! out of the water!" Emily yelld, every one that was in the water swimming or just goofing off, got out and came over the rest of us. "Ok it's time to open gifts! Weres the brithday girl?" Ton was jumping up and down and ran over to Emily. There was a chair there for her to sit in near the table.

"Emily saved mine for last." I told her, she nodded and Tonya look alittle upset about that. She open a Gift from Jake- a wolf neckless he made his self, Jared and Kim got her some hairbows and makeup- Jared said Kim got it he just paid for it. Leah and Seth got her a stereo with alot of CDs she likes-oh joy!, Billy got her a native barbie doll, sr Quil got her another barbie doll, Sue made her some clothes for them, Quil gave her $20.00, he said he didn't knwo what she like. Calire and Ness got her clothes and shoes as they said. The cullens couldn't come 'cause of the sun shine so Nessie brong theirs gifts, Alice and Jasper got her _alot _of clothes, Rose got her a neckless, Carlisle and Esme got her some more shoes, Emmett got her a big teddy bear, Edward and Bella gave her a toy car for her barbie's. Dad and Em got her a book she always wonted to read -_'11 brithdays' (thats a real book to), _then Embry was next with a _big_ doll house, he said he made it all by his self just for her. Next was mine and Collins.

"Ok Ton, you will find three gifts, but two of them are not from me." I told her she nodded understanding what I was telling her. "Before you open them, I have another gift for you. Remember this morring when ' Let's Get Crazy' came on this morring?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you, Claire, and Nessie dance and song it with me." she smiled. I got my guitar and started to stum the beganing of the song, she smiled as big as she did before.

You ready?  
Woo! Here we go

Life is just a party so come as you are  
Dress it up or dress it down never forget your guitar, yeah  
Just be courageous  
This style's contagious  
Everyone can rock out like a superstar

Let's get crazy!  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
It's worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy!  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
On the south, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy) Tonya was danceing and singing along with me as I played for her, she even got Embry to dance with her.

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile  
Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts

You see me on the cover of a magazine (remember)  
Things are always different then the way that they seem, ha  
It's an invitation, to every nation  
Meet me on the dance floor and we'll make a scene

Let's get crazy!  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
It's worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy!  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
On the south, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy! (crazy!) (crazy) (crazy)

La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la  
Oh, oh, oh

Our songs, our style, our hair, our smile  
Our laughs, our hearts, our grace, our smarts

Let's get crazy!  
Get up and dance  
Take a swing, do your thing  
It's worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy! (crazy)  
Turn the music up loud  
Nows the time, to unwind  
Get yourself in the crowd  
Let's get crazy! (crazy)

Feel the fun, just begun  
Come on dance everyone  
(Let's get crazy!)  
It's an invitation  
To every nation

Oh, oh, yeah  
Oh, oh, yeah

(Let's get crazy!) Crazy!  
(Get up and dance)  
Take swing, do your thing  
It's worth taking a chance  
Let's get crazy!  
Yeah, just kick up your heels  
Don't miss out, time to shout  
Always keeping it real  
Let's get crazy!

After I got done singing she came and hug me tight, I hug her back as every one clap.

"Thank you sissy! I love that song! now can I open my other gift from you." I nodded and she scream like a little girl that just met a famous person she always wonted to met. "I just remember something." we look at her.

"what is it sweetie?" Emily ask her.

"I didn't get a gift from Collin." she said a little sad, her and Collin became friends when she first met him ata bonfire.

"No, you got a gift from me, I went along with Tay with what she got you." he told her giving her a hug, Embry growled at him and Paul just laugh at him.

"Ok." was all she said and grap the last gift that was on the table, she didn't wont to tare up the wrapign paper so she unwrap it with care, we ask her why and she just said 'cause it's pretty' and with that we laugh. When she got done she was screaming really loud, it almost made me go deaf!

"You got me a guitar!" she yelld at me, I nodded at her and pointed at whats on top of it. Collin had writed on the sash and pick 'from Collin not Taylor' she look up at Collin and hug him and hug everyone for getting her the gifts. She took the guitar out and fix it to were the sash was on and it fit her. "Sissy, will you teach me how to play?" she as me with a puppy dog face.

"sure."I told her smiling at her, she squle and I started to teach her right there.

"Great, now Ton took my girlfriend, hey Embry!" Seth said as we laugh, Embry look at him with a 'what are you doing?' look on his face. "How about me and you go out?" Seth ask while everyone laugh harder then before.

"Sure!" Embry said and went to put his arm over Seth's shoulder. "Sorry Taylor, I just took your man." Embry said with a smile.

"Thats ok, I was getting bored of him anyways." I said laughing. "I'll just take Collin then. Ain't that right." I said to Collin who was sitting with me and Tonya.

"Yep!" he said graping my hand. Seth look like he was dumbfounded and Embry along with everyone else rollingon the sand laughing. I just laugh a little and got back to teach Tonya how to play the guitar. Scholl starts the next day, so tomorrow I"m beening force to go shoping with Alice, Claire, and Nessie- fun fun joy joy. ( I always say that when I dont wont to do something or when my friends say something)

AN: IHOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I'M THINKING OF WRITING A TONYA AND EMBRY STORY! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON, IM GOING TO SEE ECLIPSE TODAY SO IM GONNA GET READY IF I WASNT ILL BE WRITING CHAPTER 11. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY ECLIPSE! LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14 =D =) :)


	11. kidnap' and first day of school

CHAPTER 11

DISCLAIMER

ME: CANT I OWN SETH?

STEPHENIE: NO.

ME:PLZ?

STEPHENIE: NOPE.

ME: FINE. I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR THE CHARACTERS. BUT I DO OWN TONYA AND TAYLOR!

_Last time on Puppy love? no, wolfe love: "Yep!" he said graping my hand. Seth look like he was dumbfounded and Embry along with everyone else rollingon the sand laughing. I just laugh a little and got back to teach Tonya how to play the guitar. Scholl starts the next day, so tomorrow I"m beening force to go shoping with Alice, Claire, and Nessie- fun fun joy joy._

AN: DID EVERYONE SEE ECLIPSE? IF YOU DID, IM GLAD YOU GOT TO SEE IT! IT WAS AWSOME! I HOPE EVERYONE GOT TO SEE IT. THANKS TO 'THE HAPPY EMO' FOR HELPING ME OUT WHILE I WAS IN THE 'DEAD ZONE' FOR THIS CHAPTER OF FRESHMEN YEAR.

Today I was goign school shoping with Alice, Ness, and Claire- I told them I don't wont to go but I was grap and was thown into Alice's car. Now we're at the mall in the same store 'Hotter then you', Alice was graping outfits left and right! Pushing us in the changing rooms with more and more clothes on top of another, I made a phone call to Seth telling him to come and kidnap me frome this shoping. I'm never the girl that can shope for hours like others can it was fun when i was little but now I just can't stand it at all! I rather be playing my guitar or hanging out in my room or at the beach, Alice was gone looking for a shirt that would hug my body when I made my call to Seth.

"Hello?" he answerd on the second ring, thank god he answerd and not Collin.

"Seth." I said his name really quite.

"What is it Tay?" he ask me. "Why are you wishpering to me?"

"I'm at the mall with Alice, Nessie and Claire shoping. I need you to come kidnap me." i tole him, he just laugh at me.

"This is not the time to laugh Seth!" I wishper yell to him.

"Sorry, but why do you wont me to kidnap you?" I just said I was at the mall with Alice! He knows how she is!

"Mall. Alice. Me in changing room. Not fun Seth!" I told him while he was quite, him and Collin was hanging out today since I was going to be gone, they became friends while I was teaching Ton how to play guitar.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second. What store are you at?" he ask me, thank you for coming to save me!

" 'Hotter then you'." I told him, hopefuly Alice ain't listeing to my phone call.

"Kay, I'll be right there. Love you." He tld me before he hung up his cell, okay now to get Alice busy untill he gets here. I was standing outside the rooms looking at a dress that was purple and knee leght to. Ness was with Claire on the other side of the store looking for clothes that was pink, Alice was next door looking at more clothes. This store had two shops beacuse it had so many clothes they at to have two stores! Good thing Alice can't see werewolves or I'll be in trouble. I was getting my clothes on I had before Alcie made me try a outfit on, when I got a text saying meet me at the food court- it was from Seth. I put on my shoes really fast look at were Ness and Claire was to make sure they wasn't paying attenion to me, and that Alice was on the other side busy with clothes. I look twice to make sure and made a run for the stairs, it was faster then the other way. I was in the foodcourt looking for Seth when I felt warm arms come around my waist.

"Hey Tay." Seth said as he kiss my cheek.

"Hey, thanks for this Seth, come one it wont take Alice long untill she or the other know I"m gone." I told him, Collin came over with a hotdog for him and Seth. Of course they will eat in a time like this! We was heading out when I saw Ness and Claire looking in the foodcourt for me. Oh s***! I grap Seth's and Collins hands and was running out of the mall and into the woods. I let go of their hands and phaseI didn't care about my ripe clothes I grap my bag I brong with me that had everything in it in my mouth while the boys phase. I was running home hopeing I can make it before Alcie gets me.

_Well, what do we have here? _great! Jake was on protal, he'll tell Nessie.

_Me, Collin and Seth runing from a halfer, vampire and human. _we all calld Nessie a halfer she just laughs at it so that became her nickname.

_ Why? _Jake ask me

_Who know how Alice is when it comes to shoping! I had to leave! I don't like shoping Jake! _I showed him what Alice was putting me though, the clothes shoes I couldn't take it no more! _Then Ness and Claire was looking for us in the foodcourt to I book it out of there and finger it will be faster to run in wolf then get away in a car. _I told him, he was just laughing and beside it's been awhile since I have been wolf and it felt nice being on all four. I smelt Alice running after me, then I smelt the beach! Yes! almost home! I was pushing myself running faster and faster hopeing that I'll beat her, Collin and Seth was right beside me.Once we was over the line Alcie stop, I change back to human and good thing I brong clothes along with me.

"Sorry Alice, but I can't take the shoping. Don't be mad at me." I told her, I went over to her and hug her. "You can buy me anything you wont to make up for it. she let me go jumping up and down like a little kid on christmas morring.

"YAY! You will love all the outfits! It's going to be easier to by clothes with out you whineing and complaning about the clothes!" then she was off. Seth and Collin was back to human while laughing on the floor holding their sides.

"what?" I look at then with my hands on my hip. They was still laughing.

"It's...just...you let...Alice...buy your...clothes!" collin said between laughing.

"That...aint...a...good...ideal Tay." Seth said. I look at them then walk off leaving them laughing on the floor, I walk inside the house were Tonya was playing on her guitar praticeing the cords. I smiled at her while I walk to my room, tomorrow school starts yay! I was laying on my bed when dad was calling my name from the kitchen, I got up from my nap I didn't even know I feel asleep. I walk in to see dad have a piece of paper on the table, he look at me then pointed to the chair that was beside him. I walk over and sat down while he gave me the paper.

"I went to the high school today to get you in, they wonted to know the classes you wonted. I told them I don't know so they gave me this for you to fill out." he said looking at me, I look at the sheet and it has seven lines for each period and alot of classes to chose from. Dad got up and kiss my head before he went into the living room were Emily and Ton was watching TV.

I sat for hours trying to figure out what classes to take, then I gave up and took it with me to my room. I had my Ipod playing Ashley's theme song from WWE- light a fire, I was sitting at my desk thinking on what to have as classes.

1st period-Math

2nd period-Art

3rd period-History

4th period-Quileute legends

5th period-Science

six period-PhotoShoting

7th period-PE

There I have all classes I wont, Math will always be first go ahead and get that over with for the day. I walk down the stairs gave the paper to dad and he read them then look at me.

"Quileute legends?" he look at me with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't know all the legends and I think it'll be fun." I told him while sitting on the floor infront of him.

"Art?" he look at me I nodded, I really wont to learn how to draw I'm not really good so this will help me out. Dad got up and walk to the door, we all watch him as he grap his coat and car keys. "Come on Taylor, Tonya." dad called for us.

"Why does Tonya and me have to go?" I ask him

"I have to enroll Tonya in 1st grade since she didn't go to kendergarden, and you have to go and give your classes to the principal." dad told us, we got up put on your coats even though me and dad don't need to and our shoes. The school was small and k-12 was in the same school, we all have our lunch together dad told me so I can watch over Tonya. I was in the office with dad for the principal to get out of his or her meeting, it was a while but the principal told us to come on back.

"Hello I'm principal Smith." she told us while she shook our hands. "So this is Taylor and Tonya?" pointed at us.

"Yes ma'am, these are my lovely daughters. Taylor already has her classes ready with her, if Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Collin, Brady or Renesmee has any of her classes I wont them in them with her." dad told her, she smiled and was typeing on her coumpter putting then in my classes with me.

"All done, now what about miss Tonya?" said looking at my little sister.

"She will start 1st grade, my wift didn't wont to let her go when she turn five for kendergarden and I fainlly got her to let her go." my dad told her while Tonya smiled at .

Everything went while and we was heading home now, Emily was cooking dinner for us when we got back. It was quite over dinner untill Tonya started to talk about how she can't wait for tomorrow, when I was done I went to take a shower and got ready for bed. I had my hair up for bed and my zebra pj pants on with a white tanktop on, I walk down the stairs to tell everyone good night when Alice came threw the door.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I ask her while I look at the bags in her hands, she smield and was gone up to my room. Emily, dad and Tonya look at me after Alice was gone I shrug my shoulder and we was running to me room. Alice was at my closet putting clothes in it and my dresser. "Alice, what are you doing?" I ask her.

"I'm putting your clothes away, now I have a outfit that will match Nessie and Claire's for you tomorrow. Make sure you wear it." she told me then hug me and was gone. I look back to everyone else and they just look at me.

"What was that about?" Emily ask, laughing alittle.

"I had Seth come and get me from shoping today and Alice came after me, I told her I was sorry but I don't like shopign so I told her that she can buy my outfits for school." I told them and they just smiled then left. Emily went to help Tonya get ready for bed, dad walk over to me and hug me.

"I'm glad I have you back Taylor. I miss you like crazy, I'm sorry for hurting you or your mom." dad told me, he hug me tighter then kiss my head.

"I'm glad I"m here too. Good night dad." I told him while he walk out of my room. I fell asleep as soon as my head the pillow.

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

It was the first day of school, I was up as soon as Tonya came in and jump on me to get me up. I was in my room looking at the outfit Alcie had pick out, a pair of skinny jeans-black, blue shrit that had a graphic of a bunny that said 'I'm cute. Your not. seems so unfair' with a happy bunny crying on it, shoes that are blue high tops the same color as my shrit. I wonder what Claire and Nessie's shrit will say, I put on my outfit thanks to Alice and Bursh my hair out, I let it hung down, it was down below my shoulders so I'll have to cut it short soon again. Ton was in and out of my room yelling at me to hurry up and lets get going, I was putting on my lipgloss when Ton came in my room for the millionth time this morring.

"Let's go! Your done come on!" she yelled at me while she pulled me out of my room with my backpack in her hands and hers on her back. I was about to go to down the stairs when I remember the gift Liz sent me, I fianlly got my gift she was talking about in the letter. It was a camra I got it right after Ton's brithday so I ran back to my room and there it sat my light blue Kodak C160, I grap it then ran down the stiars there was dad and Emily.

"you two better hurry up school will start in a hour." Emily said pushing us out of the door. I had a hold of Tonyas hand walking down the road to school, when out of no were Embry jump out and yelld at us, it scared Tonya and I screamd. She started to cry when Embry took her in his arms and was telling her he was sorry while we walk to rest of the way, I look at Embry nad he mouth 'Imprint' I nodded saying 'ohh' and we left it as that.

We got to school in five mintues and there was Seth, Jacob, Quil, Nessie, Brady, and Collin all at the door. Nessie saw us walking and was running my way, I was hug to death by her. The others came over while Embry took Tonya to her class room, I got my classes yesterday.

"What classes do you have?" Nessie ask me looking at my classes.

"I have 1st period-Math,5th period-Science,4th period-Quileute legends also! Awsome!" she was jumping up and down like Alice does when she finds out she can though a party or do your shoping. "I have the rest with Jacob Collin and Brady." she said as we walk off to the door.

"What classes do you have Seth?" I ask him, he hand me his and I was reading them, he as all of them with me, come to find out Embry and Quil as them with us also. Embry made it to our group just as we was heading to 1st after the bell rang. Math, I hate this class so much, I reather do a million laps around the football fill then sit here for a hour and listen to the teach go on and on!

"Hello class, my name is and welcome to math." she was short with brown hair, she seems nice. "Okay class we are going tell the others about our selfs." ok now I don't like her. "We'll start with the first row." we was setting in ABC's so I must me last, oh yeah I am because I"m in the back row of the last! Quil was the first to go, this could be fun.

"Hello I'm Quil Ateara, I'm named after my grandfather and I have awsome friends. You can say we're a pack." I try hard not to laugh at that, pack. Haha thats what we are! Then there was Embry oh god there goes the school!

"I am the awsome Embry Call, you may call me Em but if I don't like you don't think about it. I like cliff diving hanging out with my friends, as Quil likes to put it the 'pack'." Me, Seth, and Quil clap for Embry and he bowed gaining a laugh from the class, Seth was next.

"I'm Seth Clearwater, yeah I know wired last name. I have a mom and a sister, my sister lets just say don't mess with her, my mom shes really sweet. I have a awsome and lovely girlfriend name Taylor Uley." Seth said and everyone look at me has his head went to me, I was blushing and I gain a glare at a girl that sat in the next row to me. " I have a awsome pack, like Quil and Em said." we went to were it came to the girl that gave me the glare.

"Hello!" Nessie got up and was hyper. "My name is Renesmee Cullen, my friends call me Ness or Nessie. I know the loch ness monster? But my boyfriend name me that because my name was a mouth full. His words not mine. His name is Jacob Black, I have awsome parents! I'm hyper like my aunt and love to shop!" with that she sat down and she also gain a glare from the girl beside the one who gave me one.

"Hi eveyone! Some may know me some may not. My name is Baylee Ratliff, and I can be mean or nice to you. Don't get in my way and we'll be just fine, I love fashion and shoping." she then sat down while another got up.

"I'm Brittany Ratliff, Baylee is my twin sister. I love fashion and shoping also, we are alike in so many ways, I can be your best friend or not. I'm like my sister when you come between me and something I wont put up with it." she then sat down with a smile on her face has her and Baylee did some shake, she was the one who gave Nessie a glare. I knew this is not going to be a good year, thanks to the glare of Baylee that just says something to me about that. Then there was me the last one, I stood up gaining once again a glare from Baylee.

"Hi, I'm Taylor Uley. I just moved here to live with my dad, his wife and my little sister Tonya, my mother died last year. Up untill last month I was raise by her bestfriend Liz she has a little two year old daughter, I have a awsome dad and step-mom man can she cook!" everyone laugh except Baylee and her sister. " My little sister is a ball of enegry, I have awsome friends the pack and a amazing boyfriend Seth Clearwater. I love to play guitar and sing." I sat down just as the bell rang.

"Tomorrow we will start!" said as we walk out of the room, off to 2nd period-Art I cant wait. Nessie walk off to her next class were Seth, Embry, Quil and me walk off the art. The room was full of pictures that was draw by past students that was here last year. This was a class were we could sit anywere we wont to, of corse Em and Quil sat in front of my and Seth.

We did the same thing in every class untill the last bell rang, when Embry was out the door and was running to the k-8 part of the school to get Tonya, Quil was right behind him, it was just me and Seth walking to my locker. Nessie locker was next to mine while Seth's and Jake's was down the hall near the front door. Seth kiss me before he walk off to go put his books away with Jake, just leaving me and Nessie by our selfs.

"You like ths school?" there was a voice that came from behind me and Ness, we turn around just to see Baylee and Brittany.

"Yeah, the teachers are nice, and everyone seems nice too." I told them, Ness was juts standing beside me giveing them a if-looks-could-kill-look, they just galre at us both.

"Good. There are some rules you need to know about the boys here." Baylee said to me, Ness just rolled her eyes.

"What boys?" I ask them confuse why would I care I have a boyfriend. They just look at me then to each other.

"Seth and Jacob." Brittany said.

"What about them?" Ness spat at them.

"Just stay away from my Sethiepoo." Baylee said while she poke me. Her Sethiepoo! I don't think so! His mine and I have proof his mine, his my imprint!

"And you." Brittany said looking at Nessie. "Stay away from Jakie." and with that they was gone.

"Her Jakie! _HER JAKIE!_ I don't think so!" Nessie was yelling in the hall way.

"What do they mean by their 'Sethiepoo and Jakie'?" I as Nessie just as Claire was comeing down the hall with Quil, Embry and Tonya.

"Those two have been trying to get Seth and Jake ever since 8th grade!" Ness yelld to me, Claire just look at her and Seth along with Jacob was coming down the hall.

"What two?" Claire ask.

"Baylee and Brittany." Nessie spat their name, Claire just graond ok maybe she knows them.

"You know them Claire?" I ask her, she nodded her head at me with a mad face on her.

"They think they are Gods gift to men. They even try to take Quil and Embry but gave up then went after Seth and Jake. They sleep around with all the boys here in school, and their boyfriends are nice and sweet, they aint like their so-called-girlfriends." Calire was telling me before Seth came out of no were and kiss me. We walk out of the school with Tonya going about her day at school and how much fun she had, then came the voices of Baylee and her sister. now what.

"I thought we told you to stay away from our guys." Brittany said coming over to us with Baylee behind her.

"Not again." Jake and Seth said wishpering to us.

"What guys? I don't see you guys but ours." Nessie told them holding onto Jake. They look between me and Ness and laugh at us. Okay it don't get much to make me mad and they are just like the 'its' at my old school.

"What are you b****s laughing at?" I ask them with vemon in my voice, they stop and look at me.

"At how you and your loch ness monster think that Jacob and Seth are your guys." Baylee said while Brittany laugh.

"You just didn't call my friend the loch ness monster!" I yelld at them, they laugh at me getting mad do they have a death wish or something today?

"I think I did, what are you going to do about it? Cry to your mommy? Oh wait you can't she's dead!" Baylee said while Brittany was laughing that fake girly laugh. Wait! they just didn't talk about my mom being dead!

"You just did not talk about my mom being dead?" I ask them, they nodded their fake heads. They do have a death wish! And why did this happen today on the first day?

"Do you have a death wish?" I ask them, couse I hope they do.

"Nope." Baylee pop the 'p'. "But it seems to me your mother did." ok she just didn't say that. Before they knew what was coming I was ontop of Baylee punching her nose and eyes. "Get off of me! You just broke my nose!" then I felt a punch in my nose, great a broken nose. There was people gathering around me and Baylee screaming fight.

"Get your b**** of a friend off Baylee!" Brittany yelld at Nessie.

"Taylor is not a b****!" then there was a scream of another broken nose, I was to busy fighting Baylee and pulling her fake hair out. I gave her two black eyes, a broken nose along with a busted lip when a teacher came to pull me off of her along with Nessie being pulled off of Brittany.

"What on earth is going on here!" said walking over to us, Ness and me had their blood on our hands and shrit while they had blood down their nose and mouth. "Well?" she ask us.

"Me and my sister was just coming over to say hi and welcome to our school when Taylor started punching my sister and Renesmee punch me." Brittany said while the 'tears' came out.

" and come with me. Everyone go home! Uley come with me to wait for your parents." everyone left, Seth along with Jake was no were to be seen. I look at Embry and Quil for help they just mouth 'woods' and then they left.

"I can't belive you two will go and punch and ." yeld at us.

"But Mrs.-"Ness was cut off by her.

"There is no 'buts' . You know the rules no fighting on school gounds." she said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said and dad, Emily, Edward and Bella came in. They look mad and upset that this happen on the first day of school.

"What happen?" my dad ask while he look at me, I fix my nose before it could set like it did as soon as we was in the office.

"Well your daughter started a fight with one of the Ratliff girls." said to my dad he look at me with that alpha look on his face huh oh I'm in trouble when I get home. "Then here went to fight the other Ratliff girl." said I saw Ewards face has he nodded to the principal, Nessie had my hand in hers showing me that she was showing her dad of how this happen, he look to me. _Yes Edward it happen that way, please tell my dad I don't wont to get in trouble. _I told him he was wishpering in my dads ear so fast that didn't even see.

"What happens after this?" Emily ask look at me, I hope she aint mad at me.

"They will get a week of detention and if this happens again they will get suspended." said.

"That aint right!" I yelled getting out of my sit.

"Taylor sit down."my dad said useing the alpha voice.

"No! They started it dad! They was talking how Jake and Seth was their guys, then they was calling Ness a loch ness monster, after that they was talking about my mom! And her death wish!" I yelld at him,I have never yelld at my dad before untill now, I was shaking like Paul does when he gets mad. This is not good.

"What death wish?" my dad ask me

"I ask them do they have a death wish or someting 'cause they would not shut up about Seth and Jake, Nessie's nickname and my mom!" I was shaking so hard that I had to get out of the office, I open the door and ran to the front door. was calling my name along with everyone else, I just ran to the woods and before I knew it I was on all fours running far away from here as far as I can.

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! IF THERE IS ANY BRITTANYS OR BAYLEES THAT READS THIS DON'T GET MAD IT WAS THE FIRST TWO NAMES THAT CAME TO ME! THANKS AGAIN TO THE HAPPY EMO FOR YOUR HELP WITH THE TAYLOR AND NESSIE HAVEING TROUBLE WITH GIRLS THAT LIKES JAKE AND SETH! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON HIT THE BLUE BUTTOM DOWN THERE AND TELL ME WAT U THINK! LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14! =D :) =) =P PS I'M SRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES I DONT GET ALONG WITH THEM AT ALL!


	12. detention and a bloodsucker

**CHAPTER 12**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Twilight saga or the characters but I do own Taylor and Tonya, Liz and her daughter.

_Last time on Puppy love? No, wolf love: "No! They started it dad! They was talking how Jake and Seth was their guys, then they was calling Ness a loch ness monster, after that they was talking about my mom! And her death wish!" I yelld at him,I have never yelld at my dad before untill now, I was shaking like Paul does when he gets mad. This is not good."What death wish?" my dad ask me"I ask them do they have a death wish or someting 'cause they would not shut up about Seth and Jake, Nessie's nickname and my mom!" I was shaking so hard that I had to get out of the office, I open the door and ran to the front door. was calling my name along with everyone else, I just ran to the woods and before I knew it I was on all fours running far away from here as far as I can. _

TAYSPOV

I can't go back to that school with those b****es there! It's just like it was in California Baylee and Brittany are just like the 'its' there, they think any guy they like they will have just by the snap of their fingers. And thats the way Baylee and Brittany is, I live with that up untill now and I wont no more.

SAMPOV

Emily was in the kitchen doing the dishes with her being my imprint I couldn't say no to her so I'm helping her with them. We was on the last load to do when the phone started to ring. Emily look at me, I didn't know who was calling us but it was almost time for school to let out so maybe it's Taylor or Tonya asking us to come and get them.

"Hello?" I anwserd.

"Yes is there?" a women on the over line said.

"This is him, what can I do for you?" I ask her

"Hello, I'm the principal at Quileute High." what happen to my girls? Did they get hurt? " I'm going to have you and come down here to the school." Oh god! what happen to my girls!

"We will be right there." I told her and she hung up.

"Sam what is it?" Emily ask me with a worrie look on her face, I took her into my arms and just hug her.

"That was the principal she wont's us to come down, she dind't say why." I told her, she got free of my hold on her and walk to the door.

"Go get a shrit on and lets go. Something could of happen to my babys Sam." Emily said from the door way, that was the first time I heard her calld Taylor as her own, I ran up the stairs to our room grap a shirt and put it on while going out tot he car and driving to the school.

Once we got there Quil, Claire, Embry, Collin and Brady was standing out side the door of the school, they stoped talking when they saw us walking that way.

"Weres Tonya and Taylor?" I ask them, only Claire pointed to the office, I also saw Edwards volvo sitting outside. I went though the doors with Emily behind me thats when I smelld Edward and Bella in the office with Taylor, Tonya and Renesmee. I walk in with out knocking and there was Taylor with blood on her hands and her shrit along with Nessie, what the h*** happen!

"What happen?" I look at Taylor while she fix her nose before it could set the wrong way.

"Well your daughter started a fight with one of the Ratliff girls." told me, Taylor started a fight? Why on earth will Taylor start a fight with some one? I look at her then her face showed she was scared and was in trouble. "Then here went to fight the other Ratliff girl." I saw Edward nodded as told him, Renesmee had a hold of Taylors had as talk to us.

"What happens after this?" Emily ask while she look at Taylor, she was worried that something happen to her or Tonya.

"They will get a week of detention and if this happens again they will get suspended." said, thats how bad it was?

"That aint right!" Taylor yelld, Tay don't make this worse on you already!

"Taylor sit down." I told her in the alpha voice and she did.

"No! They started it dad! They was talking how Jake and Seth was their guys, then they was calling Ness a loch ness monster, after that they was talking about my mom! And her death wish!" she yelld at me, she never yelld at me before, she was shaking as she yelld. Don't explosed into a wolf Taylor! That was all I could think about right now, I know she got in trouble for fighting but she was sticking up for her and her friends. Wait she said death wish, what was she thinking!

"What death wish?" I ask her, I hope she didn't.

"I ask them do they have a death wish or someting 'cause they would not shut up about Seth and Jake, Nessie's nickname and my mom!" she yelld again, she was shaking so hard now that she was close to phasing right infront of everyone. Then she ran out of the office to the front door.

"Taylor!" I yelld after her, Emily was yelling for her along with everyone. When I got to the front of the door she was already gone, I walk to the woods and there was her clothes rip to million of pieces. I ran back out to the front were Embry, Collin, Quil,Claire and Brady was.

"Collin and Brady I need you to go after Taylor make her come back. Quil I need you to go find Seth and Jacob. Once you find them come back to the house." I told them they nodded then walk off to the woods. "Claire, Embry You two will come home with me, Tonya needs you Embry and Claire." we walk back into the office were was sitting at her desk watching Nessie making sure she don't run out like Taylor did, Emily had Tonya on her lap crying and asking were her sister went.

" and , the detention will be after school untill 5 o'clock I would like if you come and got them no one else, and if you can't come your wifes will have to." MrsSmith told us, I nodded and look at Edward. _Edward can you get your family looking for Taylor, I don't know were she went. _I ask him, he nodded as in agreeing with me.

"Is that all , beacuse I have to find my daughter." I told her. I have two wolves looking for her and one looking for two other wolves, being the alpha is harder then it looks with younger wolves joining in also.

"Yes and that will be all. Just make sure both girls are here and stay here." she told us as we all walk out. Embry took Tonya to the car to wait on us. Bella had a hold of Nessie asking her what happen since Edward didn't tell her, Emily stayd with me while I talk to Edward.

"Edward please ask them once you get home to look for Taylor, I don't wont one to get her, with her this young and she never fought aginst one before." I told him while Emily hug me tighter.

"I will Sam, Don't worrie we'll find her." Edward said while he walk to his car. I turn to Emily and gave her the keys, I kiss her and hug her.

"I'll be home after I find her Em, don't worrie go and help Embry calm Ton down ok. I'll bring her home." I told her as I gave her one last kiss before going off tot he woods to phase.

TAYSPOV

I was running as fast I can go running away from LaPush, I don't wont to back to that school so they can make fun of me not haveing a mom it has happen long enough!

KEYS *SETH* ^COLLIN^ ~JAKE~ %BRADY% # QUIL# TAYLOR

^Taylor! Sam said to come home^ Collin told me.

I'm not going home! I yelld at them and ran faster as they was getting closer to me.

*Listen to them Tay, you have to go home.* Seth! He was in wolf form!

Seth! why did you leave? I ask him.

*I went after Jake he left the fight happen* Seth told me I was still running, I knew I was out of Washington when I didn't feel the cold air no more but warm air. Thats when I look to my right and there was the beach and the sign that said 'Welcome to California'.

~What are you doing in California?~ Jake ask me, while him, Seth, Collin, Brady and Quil was behind me.

I don't know, I was just running and I guess my feet lead me here thats when I came across the graveyard that my mom was in. I knew were we put her-in the woods thats were she always was since I can remember and she told me and Liz when she dies she wonts to be here in the woods. I walk right were her gravetom was and sat down next to her, the boys cought up to me by now and they was sitting next to me while I just stared at it. There was a picture of my mom on it that I took the day she died before she went to the store, it was a nice day everyone was happy.

_FLASHBACK_

_Liz and her daughter was there at the house just to be there around friends, mom said she had to go the store for something and I was playing with Miley-thats Liz's daughter- when the phone rang, Liz was on it for a while when the phone drop from her hand and she drop beside it crying. I grap miley and walk to Liz._

_ "Liz whats wrong?" I ask her as I sat Miley down next her, she grap Miley and me into a hug._

_ "Taylor you know I love you right, as my own." she look at me, I didn't know what was going on so I just nodded my head as she cried more. "Taylor your mom." I cut off by getting out of her hold and look at her. _

_ "No! Not my mom! I can't lose her!" I yelld crying. I couldn't I-I just can't lose my mom, she's my everything she always was there for me, when my crush didn't like me and when I broke my arm or when I fell down she was there no matter what. "She couldn't Liz! It could of been some other person that look like my mom!" I told her as I cried even more, she put me in a hold while she hug me and told me everything would be alright when it wont. _

_ "Hello?" the voice came from the phone that was on the floor, Liz pick it back up while she still had a hold on me, her and the other person was on the phone for a while untill she hung up got Miley and me in the car. We was heading to the police station to see if that was my mom, when we got there the police men told us to go to the hospital and tell them officer Mike sent us. I was cryign the whole way there remembering my moms smile and her laugh, I just can't belive she's gone and I'll never see her again. _

_ Liz walk to the front desk and told the women that has red hair and she was small and white, I walk behind her with Miley on my hip carrying her. _

_ "Can I help you?" the women said looking at us._

_ "Yes, officer Mike sent us here. We're here to make sure that the women in the crash is Ashley Uley." Liz told them, after my mom and dad went their own way she still kept his last name for me. The lady was typeing on the coumpter before a nurse came out and guied us to the room were they kept all the dead people before they send them off to the funeral home. There was a body on the table with a white bag over it, the nurse pulled the bag back for us to see the face and there she was, my mom. She has a cut over her left eye and there was blood on her face, along with a line that came from her right eye all the way down to her neck. I choke on a sob and ran to my dead mom crying so hard, I ran to her and hug my dead mother that will never hug me back or smile at me no more everytime I come home after school. Liz and the nurse had to pull me away from her while I kick and scream at them to let me go. _

_ Let me go! I-I h-have t-t-to." I could finsh what I was saying for the tears and the sobs that broke from me, Liz hold me like a child while I got her shirt wet with my tears. The nurse cover her back up I just stand there froze in place watching her cover my mom up for the last time that I'll see her before the funeral. I just stand there looking at my mom that was covered up as Liz was trying to get me to come on so we can get hours for the funral and days, one last glace at her and I walk off._

_ It was the day of the funral and I was dress in my black dress I had for when Liz's dad died and my black flats, my hair was up and no makeup on. We was the first ones there at the funral, my mom friends and family from Washington came in along with the ones she had here. Everyone was sitting listening to the preacher that was here and everyone that spoke good of my mom while I sat there froze in my sit looking at my mom. Then Liz came over with my guitar and pulled me up from my sit, and walk me infront of everyone and I played the song that I found last night by Miley Cyrus I Miss You. _

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your ah-arms  
I love the way you felt so strong

I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my deam  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me

I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while

And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know

I miss you  
Sha la la la la  
I miss you  
(I miss you)

_When I got done there was a tear on my guitar, and I could of sworn I saw my mom infront of me smiling at me and she mouth 'I miss you and love you.' and with that she was gone, that was the first and last day of the funral. We left the home to go and put her in the grave, I pick out the tomb and what to put on it the picture, and were she was going to rest. Everyone was looking for it when I kept on walking into the woods were the hole was, everone followed me anf Liz. They put her on one of those things that lifted her down the hole, her coffin was still open so everyong can put things in there before she goes down. I had a guitar pick that she bought me when I first started and it was my lucky pick, I had that and a rose I put in there._

_ "I love you too mom." I told her and kiss her cheek before they close it forever, as I kiss her cheek a tear slip off my chin onto her cheek that I kiss and they closed her up forever. Everyone left so they can put her down the hole but I stayed to watch, I froze in place as they lifted her down. Never again will I see her smile, feel her hugs, her kiss on my cheek, forehead, or on my head, I can no longer hear her laugh or see her in the woods at night just standing there looking for something. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

After remembering those two days I was on my stumach next to her headstone crying big tears, I felt someone next to me and saw a black wolf- my dad. I got up and had my head on his wolf shoulder and cried.

** Come on Taylor lets go home. **dad said as I left my mothers grave, and right there I saw my mom with her dad next her waving at me. She blew me a kiss and then they was gone, I look at my dad and smiled a wolf smile at him. The boys was infront of us goofing off and wolfing around (get it cuz their wolfs...) I started running back to Washington with dad beside me leaving the rest behind in the dust.

"Taylor!" Emily yelld as we walk though the door, she came up and hug me tight like my mom would do I hug her back. "Don't every run off like that again! you had me worried about you!" she said in a mother tone.

"Yes mom." I told her with a smile, her eyes was wide and she look at my dad who was just smiling.

"You called me mom." she said looking at me, I just smiled and she hug me tight once again. she's just like my mom no wonder dad imprinted on Emily.

**NEXT DAY SCHOOL!**

Here goes another day at school, I have detention after. I was outside school on a rare sunnyday with Claire, Ness and the boys. Tonya was over at the playground they had playing with her new friends she made yesterday, Quil and Embry along with Jake was acting like five year olds while Collin, Brady was cheering them on. Seth had his arms around my waist holding me tight, then the 'its' came over.

"Sorry to hear you two have detention." b**** number one said aka Baylee, the boys stop and walk over to us, Jake put his arms arounf Nessie and Quil put his around Claire.

"We are so sorry." b**** number two aka Brittany said. "but look on the out side Bay, Sethiepoo and Jakie don't have no one to hang with." don't say anything to them and they will go away.

"Nope, we have people to hang with while they are in." Jake said while looking at Seth.

"Yep!" Seth pop the 'p'. Before they could say anything the bell rang for first, great math! Hint sarcasm. We all walk off the our classes looking forword to lunch were we all will be together again, math was easy and...fun today. In art we have to draw something we love or would like to draw, so I did a note in my art book to draw Seth has a wolf on a stickynote. History was ok boreing like always but we did learn about war world one (AN: IDK WHAT THEY LEARN IN 9TH GRADE I'M THERE YET I WILL BE WHEN SCHOOL STARTS), then the bell rang for lunch and everyone was out before the teacher chould say a word. I was walking to lunch with Nessie when I saw Quil chasing Embry trying to get his notebook back then Claire was beside us out of breath from running.

"Those...two...are...such...five...year...olds." she told us as we laugh at them, as we was watching Collin and Brady got into it to helping Embry out. We was in the lunch room buying food after Embry gave Quil his notebook back, Tonya was running from a table to were we are in the line.

"Sissy! Can I sit with you guys?" she ask us once she got to us.

"Sure, I don't care do you guys?" there was 'no' and 'sure's coming from them, after we bought our lunches we look for Seth and Jake to see if they had a table for all of us. The room was full of kids and teens every were you look fainlly I saw Jake acting like Kid 'cause Seth took his apple which made some of the younger kids laugh. We walk over to them while Jacob was begging for the apple back, I sat down next to Seth, Ness took the spot beside Jake, Quil got him and Claire a chair while Embry was in the other side of me and Seth, also Collin and Brady was sitting next to Quil and Claire.

"Come one give it back!" Jake whined to Seth

"Nope." Seht pop the 'p' before she bit into it, Jake's mouth was open and his eyes was wide like he just saw some thing he never saw before. We all laugh at his face and he was..crying?

"Jacob what will Billy say if he knew his son cried of a apple?" Collin ask, Jacob look over at him and gave him a look that made you feel sorry for him, I saw Claire video tapeing this.

"but..but...I loved that apple." he said in a sad voice, Claire was still tapeing this I know were this is going to go on. YOUTUBE!

"You love a apple more then me?" Nessie ask him, Claire but the camra on Nessie now as Jake look over to Ness I don't think they know they are being video.

"No Nessie, I love you babe!" Jacob said we was all laughing as Claire zoom in on Jake and Nessie, she was smiling while she look at Claire from the corner of her eye she pick up the apple she had on her tray and put it front of his face. Claire moved the camra to her face as he saw the apple, his eyes got big and he was ..drooling!

"Giv'me giv'me!" he was acting like a little kid that wonted candy! We was laughing harder then before, then Jacob look over to Claire and she just smiled at him. "What are you doing?" he ask her, she just zoom out.

"Nothing." she said as she tryed not to laugh.

"You better cut that off Claire." Jake said while he ate his apple.

"No, I think I'll kept it on." then Jacob got up at of his chair then Claire took off around the room with the camra pointed to Jake as she ran.

"Claire!" Jake said running after while everyone was watching them, little kids started to laugh at them as they went by them. After Jacob got ahold of Claire he pick he up thow her over his should- good thing she's wearing pants- and she cut her camra off right when they got back to the table.

"You don't see that everyday, Jake being all sad over a apple and then caseing Claire around the room because she was tapeing him." Brady said while dieing down with his laughter. It was quit while we ate our lunch and one of was takeing food from the other while I took pics of everyone around the table, ever since Liz sent me that camra and that happen yesterday I've been taken pictures like crazy! I got a picture of Brady and Collin acting like five year olds, Quil with Jacob and Seth acting like they was dateing, it was funny I'm glad I got that. As lunch was over and the bell rang for fourth, today the teacher said that we will learn about the wolf legend of us coming from them, I can't wait!

"Ok class take a sit and lets get started." said, while writing on the board. "Today I we are learning the legend of how Quileute desend from wolves." the whole class was talking and chating about that and how did that happen.

" when you mean wolves, you mean _real wolves_?" Katie ask her.

"Yes Katie I mean realy wolves. Now who has heard of the legend?" most of class with mine hands went up in the air. Then she started on the legend and the rest of the day with the class went by in a blur, then when the fainl bell rang and I was meeting Nessie at the door of the detention room.

"Have fun b****" b**** one said as she walk by with her sister laughing. After they left Nessie showed up and we walk in the room untill for everhow long we are here. The teacher that has to stay here was in and out of the room so much that I lost track of how many times she was out and there was no camras in here. I was bored out of my mind when I felt a note hit my arm and fell infront of my face

_ Wat do u wont 2 do after this? _I knew that hand writing it was Nessie, I look over at her and she look like she was out of her mind in her own little world.

Idk what do u wont 2 do? I ask her then throw it back at her head, she look at me and I shrug my shoulders.

_Do u have 2 go on portal 2day?_ I do, dad was sending me on my first portal with the five year olds -Collin and Brady.

Yea, & it's wit Collin and Brady, that should be fun. Wat was it u wonted 2 do? I gave it back to her while watching the door to make sure the teacher wont come in on me passing a note. I look at the time on the clock and it was 4:30, how long does this last! I was hit with the note we have been passing.

_I was thinkin we can go 2 my house to hang out, Alice as been wontin to play Taylor-dress up for a while._ Great!

I love Alice but, I don't like playing that game. If I didn't have to go on portal we can play video games or make a video of Emmett, Edward and Jasper playing a game while they act like 2 yr olds that took the others toy. that has been fun to watch over the summer while I was at Nessies house.

_that would be fun to watch and take a video of, then pose it on to YouTube. Or we could get Claire and make a video for one of our fav songs._ we come up with good ideal when we are bored but we can't do that because I have portal the whole week and detention on top of it all! Nessie got done reading the note and started on her homework, I was still doing mine as I wrote the note with Ness.

Fanilly I got my homework done and I still have to get that drawing done of Seth, it was close to five when the teacher came back with my dad and Edward.

"I hope that one day of detention made you think to not do what ever you two did to get in here." the teacher said, we nodded and walk off. I was getting in the car has Nessie and Edward pulled out of the lot.

"Did you get your home work done?" dad ask me as I put on my seatbelt.

"Yeah, but one thing." he look at me but kept his eyes on the road.

"And what is that Taylor?" he ask in a parent voice, oh boy.

"Yeah, it's for art and it's not due untill friday." I told him as we got out of the car, I smelt Emily was cooking chicken, mashpotoes, greenbeans, with cornbread.

"And why haven't you got to this drawing?" my dad ask me while I went in to the kitchen watching Emily, I jump on the counter then Emily hit me with a dishtowle telling me to get off her counter.

"I need a wolf." I told him walking to the chair, he just look at me and Emily stop what she was doing to look at me.

"A wolf?" Emily ask me.

"Yeah a wolf. You know like dad or Seth." I said while I grap my art book out of my bag, I gave it to Emily with the stickynote sticking out.

"Has anyone saw this note?" dad ask takening it from the page it was sticking to.

"Nope, and I was wondering if I can draw Seth in his wolf form, if he lets me." I said with a sad voice as Tonya and Embry came into the kichen to eat.

"I'm sure he will let you, you are his imprint." Emily said with a smile whiel she gave Tonya a plate.

"Mommy whats a imprint?" Tonya ask, Embry choke on his chicken and dad spit is drink out, I was laughing a little.

"Um..Sam.. you wont to take this one." how many as she took and dad took before I got here?

"Ton honey, you will know when you are Tays age ok, or a little older then that." dad said, smooth dad really smooth. We sat around the table talking before dad look at me then the door.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go babysit two five year olds." I said getting up, Embry laugh, mom smiled and dad look at me. "What! Thats what they are." I said.

"Can I come and help?" Tonya ask me.

"Maybe when your older you have your own five year olds to babysit." I told her as I ran out the door before dad could say anything to me. I walk behind a tree and took off my shirt and pants to phase, I'll live them for when I come back after portal.

^Hey Tay!^ Collin yelld in his head.

%Ain't Collin a little to happy to see Tay, I don't think Seth will like that.% Brady though and it begains now!

^dude! I don't liker her that way!^ Collin yelld as I ran the line that was between Forks and LaPush.

%Sure man, Collin and Taylor sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g.% and it went on and on, I tried my best to ignore them but that can't be done with the yelling!

If you two don't shut up about that I will rip you to shed and feed you to a bloodsucker! I yelld at them, it was quit from there on out. I was about to run the line that was close to the Cullens house when I smelt that sweet-sticky smell. Then it went right by me in a flash that I stop right in my spot, it had brown hair and was wearing red. Collin! Brady go get my dad! I said takening off after the bloodsucker.

^why?^ Collin ask me

Bloodsucker! heading out from the Cullens house! go! I yelld as he ran off to my house, I was catching up to it, when it stop and look at me, red eyes. Not a good thing.

%Tay don't fight it! wait for the others!% Brady yelld to me

"What do we have here?" she said, the face of the bloodsucker look like some one I know but who? I growld at her and showed my theeth. "I think we have a puppy." puppy? I growled at her then she took off again, s***! I took off after her she was jumping from tree to tree and I was keeping up with her to.

%Tay listen to me don't fight her!% Brady told me again as the bloodsucker went for me, I got out of the way just in time. She was behind me and grap me by the leg, I was thrown into a tree- poor tree it broke.

"Come on pup! Fight." she said, walking to me. I bit in to her shoulder and rip it off, there was high pitch scream come from her as I was thrown into another tree. "Come on! Can't you do better then that!" she yelld at me as I got up from the grownd. I growld at her again and went for her, I got a hold of her other shoulder but she grap me by the neck and threw me to the ground. "Time to say bye to your friends." she said as her mouth got closer to my neck, I couldn't move my ribs was broke and all I can hear was Brady, Collin, then Seth came in with the rest.

*Taylor fight back! Don't give up!* came Seth voice has the bloodsucker bit into me, I felt her theeth go though my fur then my skin and I felt like my neck was in fire.

**Taylor hold on!** my dad yelld as I saw a black wolf come out of no were, and thats all I saw after that and one last voice.

"Taylor! come one dont go!" Seth voice said as he pick up my human body, how did I know? I chouldn't hear the other thoughts no everything went black.

**AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER I WAS IN THE DEAD ZONE AGAIN BUT MADE IT OUT WITH HELP FROM VERIZON! OH AND CLIFFY! I DON'T LIKE THEM BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO HAVE ONE. WILL TAYLOR BE A BLOODSUCKER? CANT EHY GET THE VENOM OUT OF HER? WHO WAS THAT VAMPIRE? FIND OUT IN CH 13! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAL OF WHAT CAN HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FEEL FREE TO HIT THAT BLUE BOTTOM DOWN THERE AND TELL ME. LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14 =D =P :) =) **


	13. 5yrslater:first date and a proposal

**CHATPER 13**

_Last time on Puppy love? No,wolf love__:"Come on pup! Fight." she said, walking to me. I bit in to her shoulder and rip it off, there was high pitch scream come from her as I was thrown into another tree. "Come on! Can't you do better then that!" she yelld at me as I got up from the grownd. I growld at her again and went for her, I got a hold of her other shoulder but she grap me by the neck and threw me to the ground. "Time to say bye to your friends." she said as her mouth got closer to my neck, I couldn't move my ribs was broke and all I can hear was Brady, Collin, then Seth came in with the rest.*Taylor fight back! Don't give up!* came Seth voice has the bloodsucker bit into me, I felt her theeth go though my fur then my skin and I felt like my neck was in fire.__**Taylor hold on!**__ my dad yelld as I saw a black wolf come out of no were, and thats all I saw after that and one last voice."Taylor! come one dont go!" Seth voice said as he pick up my human body, how did I know? I chouldn't hear the other thoughts no everything went black._

DISCLAIMER:

ME: CAN I OWN JACOB BLACK?

SM:NO YOU CAN'T I OWN HIM.

ME:SETH?

SM:NO! STOP ASKING.

ME:WHAT ABOUT TAYLOR, TONYA AND THE BABY?

SM:YOU MADE TAYLOR, TONYA AND THE BABY UP SO YOU OWN THEM! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WIT U?

ME:NOPE JUST A CRAZY TWILIGHT FAN! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARATERS, BUT I DO OWN TONYA, TAYLOR, AND THE SOON TO BE BABY BOY!

**Sethspov**

Schools was over, Nessie and Tay had detention for the fight that they got in yesterday for a week! I was walking to Taylors house with Embry and Tonya to hang with them, I might go to the beach later I don't know. It was raining a little as we walk every now and then it will pick up and we had to run the rest of the way, when we got to the house my sister Leah was there waiting for me. What does she wont?

"Seth mom siad to come home, she wonts you to help her in the store." Leah said walking over to me, dad had a store were he makes chairs and wooden bears and wolves when he died mom couldn't sell the store so she kept it. "It's your day to work with her I work untill you got off of school now go." Leah said graping my arm and draging me along with her.

"I'll see you later Embry!" I told him as I was being drag away by my sister down the street. I was thrown in the front door were Leah drop me off, she waved by to our mom and walk off to do what ever she does.

"Hey honey." mom said as she kiss my cheek, I walk behind the counter to put my backpack there.

"Hey mom, what do you won't me to do?" I ask her, she pointed to the wooden wolves that Billy just got done making. I grap all wolves and went in to the back to paint them, mom had me painting the wooden wolves the color of the pack when mom came rushing in with the phone in her hand and a worrie face.

"Mom whats wrong?" I ask her, she just handed me the phone. "Hello?" I said to the person on the other end.

"Seth! Taylor went after a vampire, BRady told her not to but she did. Colin just came in and told us. Sam just left hurry!" Emily told me she sounded like she was about to cry, then the phone was dead. I was already shaking thinking that if the bloodsucker got her. I ran out the door with mom yelling becareful, I was on all fours as soon as I hit the woods, I was flooded with images of a brown hair, red eyes vampire attacking Taylor. Sam, Colin, and Brady was here but it wasn't long untill out brothers was there running to Taylor and the bloodsucker, Taylor was putting up a fight even though Brady was yelling don't fight. The bloodsucker grap Taylor by the leg and she was thrown into a tree, we all growled and the vamp was about to bite into her when I yelled.

*Taylor fight back! Don't give up!* I yelled at her, she didn't move then the bloodsucker bit into her neck. I heard what she was thinking her neck was on fire and the venmon was sprending.

**Taylor hold on! **Seth yelled to her, she was going out I can tell. I was in human form before I knew it, I ran to Taylor that went to her human self I pick her body up and held it to my chest.

"Taylor! come on dont go!" I yelled to her, she was taking deep breath and her heart was pumbing fast, this can't happen she can't trun! She'll die if she does a vampire venmon kills a wolf! Thats when I smelt the Cullens, I look at Edward who was standing there while the others fought with the pack to kill the bloodsucker.

"Edward you have to help her! Please!" I bed him, he look at me then Edward grap Taylor with me still holding her hand. His mouth was at her neck sucking the venmon out of her, he pulled away when I heard her heart beat normal. "THank you. I don't know what I'll do if I lost her." I told him watching Taylor breath.

"I know the feeling Seth, I could never go on in life if I lost my Bella." he told me as Bella came over beside him, the tick was killed and burned, we was heading to Sams house with the Cullens following us.

When we came into veiw Leah ran out with a pair of shorts for me and clothes for Taylor, I pulled my shorts on as Leah dress Taylor. She was out cold still and Carlisle said she will be for awhile but he don't know when she will wake up, I was sitting on the couch with Taylors head on my lap with my fingers going though her hair. Everyone was here at the house not leaving for Taylor, Emily was cooking trying to get her mind off of it saying to her self over and over that she will be ok. Sam was in the kitchen with Emily as she cried, Tonya was sitting in Embrys lap crying afraid her big sister wont wake up. Claire and Nessie was crying for what happen to their best friend, Alice was sitting in Jasper lap just looking at Taylor trying to see into the future if she was alive or not, Rosalie had a mask on her face trying not to cry. She loved Taylor like her own as she did with Claire and Ness, Bella and Edward was getting Claire and Nessie to clam down as Esme was with Carlisle talking to him. I just sat there holding her hand and looking at her gorgeous face as she took in a big breath, her hand wasn't the 108 temperature a wolf has it was a normal like Claires. "Guys! Come feel her temperature!" I said and everyone came over to us, Carlisle put his hand on her forehead and then to mine.

"Well, the vampire venmon killed the wolf gene in her." Carlisle said, Sam look mad and happy, Emily look happy that she don't have to worrie about Taylor fighting bloodsuckers.

"So that means she all human again?" Paul ask, well duh you idoit! Edward laugh at what I thought which made everyone look at him.

"Yes Paul, she is your normal teenage human girl now. She can have kids now." I smiled thinking of little Taylors running around the front yard and yelling for me and Taylor.

"Wipe that smile off your face Seth." Sam said looking at me, my smile left. Taylor was started to move and her eyes was starting to open also, when I saw those brown eyes I smiled at her. She look at everyone as she sat up but she still had a hold on my hand, Tonya ran to her and hug her while every girl hug her with tears of joy.

"What happen?" she ask everyone.

"You went after a vampire and she bite you, your lucky Edward and the Cullens came. Edward suck the venom out and you've been out since then." Sam said holding Taylor, he kiss her cheek and hug her one more time.

"Dad your burning up! You can't feel like that to me, we have the same temperature." Taylor said with a confused look on her face, I came up behind her and wripe my arms around her waist and put my head beside her face onher shoulder.

"Tay, the venom killed that wolf gene in you. your a normal teenager and also you can have kids." Carlisle told her, she look sad about the wolf gene being killed but smiled when she heard that she can have kids.

"So, I'm not a wolf no more?" she ask, everyone nodded. "Oh, well. I guess thats good." she said looking at her dad, he smiled at her. Taylor still had Tonya in her arms from the hug.

"I'm glad your ok sissy. I thought I lost you." Tonya said huging Tays neck and kissing her cheek. Tay kiss her sisters cheek back and hug her.

"Me too Ton, me too." She told her, Emily walk over to them and pulled her in a hug.

"I'm glad your ok sweety." Emily said hugging her like she will never see her again. "Also don't think that this is getting you out of that detention." Emily told her while everyone laught.

Me and Taylor was outside on the poruch, Taylor had her head on my shoulder as we held hands. It was quite and that didn't matter to us as long as one of us was there holding the other we don't care, Tay lifted her head from my shoulder and look at me.

"Seth, do you every think of having kids?" she ask me, I wonder were that came from.

"I didn't before, but since I meet you I think of little Taylors running around the yard." I told her, I really do think of that when I think of Taylor, I can't wait till I can start a family with Taylor. She smiled at me. "Do you?" I ask her.

"Yeah all the time, but I never thought I'll find someone. Then I found the amazing guy in the world, his sweet, tall, has these eyes that can take me to another planet, his playful, and sexy." she told me, I look at her then smiled playing along with her game.

"Well, he sounds great, If you already found him then why are you here with me?" I ask her, he face was close to mine.

"Because mister Clearwater, you are the guy I found." she said before she kiss me, it was just a little peck nothing more,we look up to the stars that was out on one of the rare clear nights we have here in Washington.

**years past its now senior year. sry I just dont know what else to put! dont hate me (hides behind my bed)! **

**Tayspov**

It's senior year now, I'm eighteen, me and Seth are still going I still can't be a werewolf but that don't stop me from worrying about the others out there fighting bloodsuckers. Tonya has started a crush on Embry and we was getting a little brother some time soon, dad was happy to have a boy in the family. Tonya never gain the wolf gene, all of us was happy about that she was sad but Embry cheered her up saying that he felt much better not having to worry about him losing her to a vampire. Tonya is now ten, all she talks about is how Embry is so cute, so since then Jacob and Quil was bugging along with every other wolf pack member was say that it wont belong untill Ton falls for Embry or that she will find someone else. I was the only one that was telling him that she will fall head over heels for him, I got alot of 'Tay don't ruine our fun.' but what can I say, his all she talks about when he ain't around. I was in my room with Alice, Nessie, Claire, and Rosalie getting ready for my first date with Seth, we never got to have a first date with all the vampires coming in and him patroling all the time. Alice had went and bought three dresses for me to pick out, so I called Claire over to help me-Renesmee was already over here. Emily came up with Tonya right behind her to my room, Emily smiled at me before she sat on my bed with her baby bump showing with the sun dress Alice bought her for her babyshower she had a month ago. The first dress was a baby blue party dress, near the bust it was beaded, thin strips, and near the bottom it was puff out alittle, also it was short(picture on my page). The second dress was a ocean blue, near the bust it has a white V, it was short in the front to my knees with ruffles, in the back it was long (picture on my page). The third dress is a black long dress with turquoise in it, on the bust it has beads on it, it goes from black to turquoise near the floor(picture on my page). Alice said Seth was taking me to the beach for dinner and he was going to tell me something, when I ask what she didn't say all the say was that I'll see. So here we was looking at the dreeses trying to pick one.

"Well the baby blue, it's short and shows to much leg for me." I told Alice, it's really pretty but I don't like to show my legs I don't know why I've always been like that since I hit my teen years.

"I agree with Tay." Claire said taking the dress away on my coumpter chair. "I'll use that for prom." she said. I went back to the other two, which one. I like the ocean one, also the black and turquise one.

"Nessie which one do you like?" I ask her, she look at me then at the dresses.

"The ocean one, why?" she ask me, good 'cause I won't the long dress.

"Because I wonted the long dress, we can also use these for prom." I told her, Alice look at me and her eye twich, it did!

"What!"Alice yelled, I flinch along with everyone else.

"Well Alice, why spend so much money on three new dresses when we can reuse them." I told her ready for the out burts that was coming my way.

"Those can be Nessie and Claire, not you! Alice Cullen don't let no one wear anything twice that she bought them! I will go dress shoping with you for prom! And if they use their dresses for something and I knew they will, we will go shoping again! You got that Taylor?" Alice yelled at me, I nodded while Rosalie laugh at her out burts. "Rose I'll shut up if I was you! I'll ripe you to sheds and burn them!" Rose look scared, she was quite while Alice drag me to the bathroom and took my clothes off, she put the dress on me and it hug every part of me. It was a perfect fit! We walk back to my room were Rose was with a curlen iron in her hands, Alice sat me in my computer chair while Rosalie work on my hair and Alice with my makeup.

After hours of being in that chair I was done, Alice brong in some high heels that was black. I lefted my dress to put the shoes on, I was lead to the mirror when I look at myslef I thought for sure I was looking at someone else. My hair was up on top like there was a bump there, it was wavy with some curls in it near the bottom of my hair it was turn into curls, it framed my face alittle with curls there. My makeup has turquoise on my eyelids and at the bottom, with a light brownish pink at the top, light eyeliner and my eyelashes was done with not so much mascara, my lips has some lipgloss on it. I turn to the others and Emily had my camra in her hands taking pictures of me along with everyone, there was a knock on the door and dad was in my room.

"Seths here...wow Taylor, you look gorgeous." dad said as he walk to me, he had me in a hug. "My baby girl is growing up." I was getting tears in my eyes as I hug my dad back.

"Don't make her cry Sam! I just did her makeup!" Alice wined, Emily took a picture of me and dad huging. "Come on Seth is down stairs waiting!" Alice said moving her arms out the door, we all walk out as she shut my door. Alice made me stop right at the top of the stairs as everyone went on down. "Seth, your imprint Taylor Tonya Uley!" Alice yelled as I walk down the stiars trying not to trip over my dress. I look at Seth, he was wearing a black tux with a tie thats turquoise he was holding some roses in his hands. When he saw me he smiled and it went to his ears.

"Wow Taylor." was all he said when I got to him, he kiss me on the lips as I saw a flash come from my camra. "Ready to go?" he ask, taking my hand.

"Yep, I have been waiting for five years." I told him, his smiled got bigger as we walk out the door to his truck he got. Seth didn't go to college, he said that it was to far away from me, so he works with Jacob in a mechanic shop in La Push. I wasn't planing on going I alway wonted to be a stay at home mom, Nessie was the same but her mom and dad was making her go.

We pulled up to the beach just as the sun was setting, it was so pretty the purple, pink, and orange all together. Seth came to my side and open the door for me, then he lead me to were there was a blanket on the sand that has lite candles around it. Also I can smell strawberry and chocolate that was melted, when we reach the blanket I sat down with Seth next to me.

"This is so pretty Seth, I'm glad that we got to do this." I told him has he played our song on an Ipod that was here, _never let you go_ by Justin Bieber played. Seth got up off the blanket and held his hand out to me, I took his hand and we was slow dancing to the song, I put my head on his chest has we went in a circle and he dip me. The song was on replay so we dance to it untill the sun as set and the moon was up with millions of stars out, when we stop dancing and I was eating a strawberry -they are my favorite fruit to eat. Seth pulled me down next to him, his arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Seth had his hand in his pocket the whole time when we stop dancing, I wonder why.

"Seth, the whole time that we stop dancing your hand has been in that pocket, why?" I ask him, he look at me then stood me up infront of him as our song was playing again. I look at him, what was he doing? Then Seth got down on one knee infront of me while his hand was still in his pocket, he look up at me and look in to my eyes.

"Taylor, all my life I never thought I'll find someone like you. You are my world, I'll never let anything happen to you. You are my imprint and when that vampire bite you, all I could think was don't let her go please don't let her. And after you took that deep breath and you wasn't a werewolf no more I was so happy! And now Taylor all I wont to do is spend my whole life with you and no one else. Taylor Tonya Uley will you be my wife?" Seth ask me as the song stop, I was so speech less I didn't know what to say, I started to tear up-Alice is going to kill me. Seth got up and took my hand in his.

"Seth." I was crying now stupid tears. "I will love to be your wife!" I told him as he put a ring on my left ring finger, the ring had two dimond on the band. I look up at him with tear filled eyes and gave him a kiss that I never gave him before. It was sweet and filled with love, I wrape my arms around his neck as his arms was around my waist. He broke the kiss while he took my hands.

"Tay, you made me the happest man alive right now. I'm so glad you will soon be ." Seth said with a smile on his face, then he gave me a sweet peck on this lips. "Come on, it's getting late and we still have to tell everyone." he said as we went to the truck.

I ran in the front door and into the living room were dad, Embry, Tonya and Emily was sitting watching a moive.

"Call the pack, the imprints and the Cullens!" I yelled as Seth came behind me, Emily got up and called everyone. I was so happy that I was bouncing and Tonya was laughing at me. Dad and Embry kept asking why all I gave them was a you'll see. Everyone was in the living room looking at us with a confused face, Edward was just smiling at me so was Alice. She was bouncing along with me right now.

"Taylor, please tell us why you wonted all of us here." dad said looking at me then to Seth, I was bouncing when I put my left hand out for everyone to see.

"I'm engaged!" I scream, while the girls came over to see the ring and was screaming with me. Dad and the boys look confused then dad look a little mad.

"Your what!" he screamed and that got us to calm down. Emily walk over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sam, your daughter ain't a little girl no more. Whats so wrong with this?" she ask him, while Emmett and Jasper look like they was ready to kill along with the rest of the wolf boys. I got along with Emmett and Jasper with the many times I spent over at the Cullens.

"I don't care Emily, I just got her back five years ago. Shes to young!" dad said looking at me with a sad face, I walk over to him and gave him a hug.

"Dad I'm eighteen and I'll always be your little girl no matter what." I told him while he hug me back. "Pluse you can kill Embry if he propose to Tonya at the age she is now." I told him while he laught with everyone else at the joke.

"I guess you can marry him, but Seth if you hurt my girl I will hunt you down like the wolf you are and kill you." dad said with a arm around my shoulder and the other was around Emilys waist.

"Don't worry Sam, I wont hurt her for nothing." Seth said as I walk over to his arms. Alice pulled me away from Seth along with the girls to the kitchen.

"Whens the wedding?" Alice ask me, along with many of 'Whos the maid of honor?' and 'can I be the flower girl?' by Tonya.

"I don't know yet!" I told them. "Alice you can see the future, you tell me." I told her trying to see what Seth was doing.

"Taylor you know I can't see with wolves invold in it!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

"Then you know when Seth and me has decied on that date, then you can be my wedding planer."I told her, she was bouncing and clapping then she ran into the other room to Jasper.

"Jazz! Guess what Taylor is making me!" there was quite then she scream out. "Her wedding planer!" then she was in the kitchen again.

"I wont it to be after school, during the summer. But the thing is we can't." I said thinking about me walking down the aisle in a white dress.

"What do you mean?" Claire as me.

"It might be sunny that day or raining so it can't be on the beach. I wont the Cullens there." I told her, they became like my second family. I don't wont my second family to miss my wedding, Alice look like she could cry.

"Tay! I'm so happy you think we're your second family!"Alice said as she hug me, Nessie came to hug me also. "So the maid of honor?" Alice said looking at me with her hand on her chin thinking who I'll chose.

"Well I'm going to have two." I told her, she look at me like I'm crazy or something. "What?"

"You can't have two maid of honors." Emily said sitting next to me, I put my head on her shoulder and rup her baby bump hoping I can feel my baby brother kick.

"I can and I will." I said pointing to the air while standing up. "And if I can't I'll ask Seth, he'll give me what I wont." I told them, the agree with me on that. I look at Alice with a rise eyebrow and an evil look on my face, I rup my hand together also just looking at her. If I can't have the two maid of honors I wont and she stops me I will ripe her up and burn her! I heard Edward laugh from the living room.

"I'll do what she says Alice." Edward told her laughing, Alice look confused. "She said if you stop her she will ripe you up then burn you." Edward told her and Alice just laugh at me.

"I will! And I'll get the pack to help me!" I told her, she look at me like I wont to it. "I will!" I yelled at her.

"Fine you can have them." Alice sounded sad that she lost and I won! I scream and hug her, while looking at Nessie and Claire.

"So, Ness, Claire what do you two think?" I ask them, they look at each other then back at me. "About me my maid of honors!" I told them, they scream and hug me.

"We'll love to!" Claire yelled and hug me tighter. So thats go that, now all I need is brides maids.

"Emily, Kim, Rachel, Rosalie do you wont to me the brides maids?" I ask them, they all nodded and smiled at me Alice look sad about that. "Alice don't be sad. Your doing the wedding and I know you will do a great job! Also you get to play Taylor dress up and this time you'll have to." I told her while huging her, she hug me back and when I pulled away from her she smiled at me.

"Your right! And you canb't say anything back to me, because I'm the wedding planer and you are my wedding doll!" Alice said skiping out the room to the living room, we all followed her in there. Seth wrape his arms around me and kiss my cheek, I lend back into him while looking at my family talk and joke around. This is great, vampires and werewolves getting along.

"Sissy." Tonya pulled on my dress, I look down at her. "Can I be in your and Seth's wedding?" she ask me.

"Yes you can Ton, I have to have my baby sister has my flowergirl." I told her, she broke out into a smile then ran to Embry telling him that shes a flowergirl. " Hey Emmett." I called his name, he look at me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you say of being my ring bearer?" I ask him, we all know Emmett is a kid at heart so why not treat him like one.

"Sure!" Emmett came over to hug me and wishper in my ear. "But don't think I wont embarrass you at your own wedding." he told me.

Everyone left after I know whos going to be who in the wedding and Seth has pick Jacob, Embry and Quil to be his best men, all that I have to do is see how everyone will walk out together. I was in my room with my guitar playing my and Seths song when Tonya walk in with hers. She got on my bed and watch me played, after she learnd it she was playing along with me. We played alot of songs before she fell asleep on my bed with her guitar in her hands, I pick her up and went to her room. Her room has change over the years, it's now pink with yellowsun flowers on her wall, I put her in her bed then walk out back to my room. I was already in my pjs so I just clamb in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow.

NEXT DAY

It's a sun and there was only so many days left till school's out, I'm so happy! Alice was coming over today to plan the wedding, then we was going dress shoping for me, my maids of honor, and bride maids also my flowergirl. I was woken up by Emily coming in my room telling me to get up, I lazyly got out of my bed and went to my closet. Since I ain't a werewolve no more I have to wear normal clothes so no more shorts and tanktops, I grap a pair of jenes, my high tops, and a longsleve shirt. My hair was just below my shoulders, I still cut it when it gets to long, after I got done with my hair and makeup I went down stairs. Emily was cooking, dad was out at work, and Tonya was sitting on the counter playing _never let you go _by Justin Bieber when she saw me she stop playing and got down. I walk over to Emily and hug her good morring then Tonya, It was quite as we eat just enjoying that each other was here untill Alice bust though the door.

"Hello everyone!" she said skiping into the kitchen, we all said a hello back to her while Tonya help Emily clear the table. "So are you ready to plan? Don't anwser let's get started." Alice said satting a book on the table that was laple 'Taylors and Seths wedding' "Ok, whats the color yuo wont for the wedding?"Alice ask me graping a pen from her bag.

"Rose red." I told her, I always wonted roses in my wedding.

"So thats the flower you wont also?" Alice ask me writing 'rose red' in the book , I nodded my head as she put that in there. " We already have the flowergirl, brides maids, maid of honor, and the ring bearer also the best mans." Alice talk to her slef while she wrote the names down. "Were do you wont it?" she ask me, I really don't know, I always wonted it to be at the beach but I can't now.

"I don't know." I told her, she was thinking then she snap her fingers, writing down 'the Cullens house' "Your house?" I look at her.

"Yeah, thats were Bella and Edward was married at. Also you can have Liz and miley there plus us!" she told me clapping her hands, I have to say that was a great ideal I never thought of that. "Now on to who your inviting." Alice said fliping to a page that said 'the comers'.

"I'll like to invite Liz and her daughter, the whole pack, you guys. Of course you all will be there and you all know so just Liz and Miley." so she wrote down Liz and Miley. "Ok I'm off to Seths house to ask him who his inviting and tell him the wedding color, flower who you invite. Then we can go dress shoping!" Alice said getting up and walking out the door, Emily and Tonya got up with me and we went to the living room. Tonya said she had to do something in her room so it's just me and Emily. It wasn't long untill Alice came back with Claire, Nessie, Kim, Rose, and Rachel, I yelled for Tonya to come down that we are leaving with her or with out her. We all got in Emmettes jeep I see that Alice brong, so it's Rose, Claire, Nessie and me in the back with Kim and Rachel up front with Emily and Alice.

We went all the way to Seattle mall to a store that's called 'The Glass Slipper', as soon as we hit the door of the shop Alice was in the wedding dresses in a second with help from the clerk. We was lead to the wedding dresses, there was so many dresses that I didn't know were to look first. We have pick for dresses for me to try on, the first one was slim, it has a little train in the back, white and under the bust as a differnt size in beads and in the back it buttons up. (pic on page very pretty). I walk out of the changing room in it, it fit me very well, hug every thing I had.

"What do yuo guys think?" I ask them, Alice got up and walk around me.

"I don't know, it has a lot of buttons in the back and if your anything like Bella you'll trip or someone will ripe it from the back." Alcie had a point there, I went back in the room to change in the other dress. The second dress was long to the floor, around the waist down was big and puffy, that back had a tain like the other one, the tain was much longer and wider, it has beads on the bust and near the back and with this dress it dosn't button all the way down(pic on page).

"Okay what about this one?" I ask then truing around, once again Alice got up and walk around me.

"It's very pretty Tay." Nessie said getting up to look at it. "It also shows you go boobs too." she said with a laugh.

"Haha."

"The train, Taylor why do you have to pick dresses with long train?" Alice ask me picking up the train in the back, I shrug my shoulders and walk back to get in the third dress. This one came from the fairy tale princess line, it was big at the end puffy once again, long also, tiny stips on my shoulders, on the bottom it had a few beads here and there, on the boobs and near the waist was filled with beads, in the back it came into a little V and there was a little train it wasn't to big or to also comes with gloves that goes to my elbow.(pic on page) I walk out in the dress and Tonya came right up to me.

"You look like a princess in this." she said touching the dress to make sure it was real.

"Thank you Ton. So what do you think?" I ask them, the didn't say anything. "I love it." I said looking ing the mirror they have so you can look at your self. Alice was calping and jumping.

"I love it! We fainly found one!" She said as she push me into the room. "Now try the last one on!" she said as I got out of the third one. Thank god this is the last dress to try on, after this is bride maids and maid on honor time to try on! The last one was not to big or to small, it's long, not to puffy, no train in the back to Alice will be happy about that, also it ties in the back, no strips and it hugs me too.(pic on page) I walk out in the dress and everyone just look at me.

"What? Don't like it?" I ask them, they shook their heads. " good, I don't like it that much." I said and everyone laugh.

"We know which dress won!" Emily said getting up to get the thrid dress I tryed on.

"Yep, the princess one." Kim said, as she went to help me undo the back of the dress and got the others to put back. I walk back in my normal clothes.

"Okay now the brides maids and maid of honor. Go find dresses you all like and try them on!" I told them , each one went to get a dress and come to find out they all pick the same dress. The dress was red like the theme of the color, long no train, it has ruffles on the main top, with a belt looking strip above the bust, and ties around the back with the belt strip. (pic on page) Tonya came over with the dress she wonted to wear as the flowergirl, it was the same color as the maids of honor and bride maids, the dress was white but around the waist, bottom of the sleves, and the neck also were it ties at, it was puffy at the bottom but not to puffy. (pic on page)

"I love it Ton! It's so pretty! I love the brides maids and maid of honor dresses to!" I told them, Tonya hug me while screaming that I like the dress. "All we have to do now is get every one fitted to their desses and buy them!" I said as we walk to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the lady said.

"Yes I'll like to get them fitted for their dresses and buy them." Alice told the lady behind the desk, she look at Alice like she was crazy for buying all the dresses we have with us.

"Okay, so whos the lucky girl?" she ask as she fitted Emily with her baby bumb.

"My daughter." Emily said smiling at me, I smiled back at her.

"Oh, how old are you sweety?" she ask me, after she got Emily done.

"Eighteen." I told her, she look at me like I was a two yeat old getting married, everyone laugh. She didn't say anything else and got back to her work.

"So how long are you miss?" she ask Emily; Emily smiled at her baby bump and put a hand over it.

"It's almost time for him to come out." she told the lady, she smiled at Emily and was done.

"That should be all, I hope you have a long and happy life with your soon to be husband." the lady told us as we walk out of the store and tot he care. Today as been along day with shoping and trying to find the right dress, Alice took all our dresses to the Cullens house so the boys can't find them and no one else well, beside the rest of the Cullens. Tonya went stright to her room and before we knew it I heard her playing her guitar, me and Emily went to the living room talking about the baby . She still don't know a name for him and dad don't know eaither, I guess when he comes they the name will just hit them. I can't wait till I have a baby with Seth, that day I can't wait to come and hopefuly it will come soon.

**AN: THIS AS TO BE ONE OF THE LONGEST CHAPTERS I HAVE EVER WRITEN ON THIS! I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY WEREWOLF OR VAMPIRE? I'M SRY THAT YOU ALL WONTED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN BETWEEN THE YEARS TO NOW, I JUST WONTED TO FASTFORWORD. THERE IS A POLL ON MY PAGE PULS PIC FOR THIS CHAPTER OF THE DRESSES GO VOTE AND CHECK THEM OUT! **


	14. Chapter 14 nightmare

**CHATPER14**

_Last time on Puppy love? No, wolf love: "Taylor, all my life I never thought I'll find someone like you. You are my world, I'll never let anything happen to you. You are my imprint and when that vampire bite you, all I could think was don't let her go please don't let her. And after you took that deep breath and you wasn't a werewolf no more I was so happy! And now Taylor all I wont to do is spend my whole life with you and no one else. Taylor Tonya Uley will you be my wife?" Seth ask me as the song stop, I was so speech less I didn't know what to say, I started to tear up-Alice is going to kill me. Seth got up and took my hand in his./This one came from the fairy tale princess line, it was big at the end puffy once again, long also, tiny stips on my shoulders, on the bottom it had a few beads here and there, on the boobs and near the waist was filled with beads, in the back it came into a little V and there was a little train it wasn't to big or to also comes with gloves that goes to my elbow._

DISCLAIMER:

ME: HEY SEPHENIE!

SM: YES?

ME:CAN I OWN TWILIGHT?

SM:NO.

ME: JACOB BLACK?

SM:WE HAVE BEEN OVER THIS! YOU DONT OWN NOTHING TWILIGHT I DO! I OWN THE CHARATERS!

ME: FINE THEN, BUT CAN I BE A CRAZY TWILIGHT FAN?

SM:GO A HEAD KNOCK YOUR SELF OUT.

ME:YAY!

TAYLOR: TWILIGHTROCKS14 DOES NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR THE CHARATERS DOES. BUT SHE DOES OWN TONYA, ME, THE BABY, ASHLEY, DAWN, ERICA, J.J. EMILY JOHN, ASHLEY, JOSH AND ALL THE OTHER CHARAGTERS THAT ARE NOT IN TWILIGHT!

ME:THANKS TAYLOR! HERES A COOKIE!

TAYLORE:YAY COOKIE!

I woke up to my alram clook going off telling me that it was time to wake up for school, the past two days felt like a dream but I was wrong when I look down at my left hand and saw my engagement ring on my thrid finger. I smiled as I remember that night so clear, I got up from my bed and walk to my dresser, I grap a bra, underwear, a long blue sleve shirt, pair of blue legands with my blue jeans minskrit and my flat shoes. I ran to the bathroom before Ton woke up and get in here, I took a shower and was working on my hair when Tonya was knocking on the door. I had my hair pulled up in a pony tail with curls in it, and my makeup with just eyeliner and a little bit of lipsgloss, I walk out and Tonya ran in the door while slaming it behind her. I walk back to my room and grap my camra along with my backpack, when I came out Tonya came out in her blue jeans and a Avril Lavigne shrit and her fuzzy boots that Embry got her for her brithday. She was wearing makeup and her hair was down like always thanks to Embry telling her that he likes it down.

"Awww! You look so cute!" I said messing her hair up on her, she hit my arm and ran back to the bathroom. I was at the door when dad came over and kiss my cheek before he left for work. The only ones out of us that still go to school is Claire, Nessie, Tonya and me while the boys got out last year and got jobs, I have a job at Kim's dinner so does the rest of us girls. Tonya ran down the stiars and out the door to the mechanic shop were all the guys works plus dad, I waved at Emily and ran after Tonya. The shop was close to school that way we can just walk there after school to hang or if someone at school needs a repair or gas for their cars they can just walk a few feet and their there. Tonya was at the front desk when I walk in and then she was gone though the back doors, I look at the lady that work there and she pointed to the back. I mouthed a 'thank you' and walk back there, there she was talking to Embry while he worked on a car. I didn't see Seth anywere he must have to come in later to do or his at home sleeping, Embry was laughing at something Tonya said when I was near them.

"Come on Tonya, we have to get to school." I said walking up behind her, I smiled at Embry and he gave me a nod. Tonya look up at me with a puppy dog face. "Do you wont to tell Claire and Nessie what happen?" I ask he, Embry look confused then I mouth 'tell you later'.

"Yeah, bye Embry talk to you after school. Loveyou." she said really fast and then she was out the door waiting for me to come out. I walk out from the back and we was off to school, the front lawn was full of little kids running around and boys chasing girls. I saw Claire and Ness at the door waiting for Ton and me, Tonya ran right over to them yelling that she just saw Embry and she told him she loves him. Nessie was smiling and Claire was holding back a laugh because they both know along with everyone else that she tells him that but she says it to fast. Thats when the b**ches came over and grap my left hand.

"What do we have here on her left hand Baylee?" Brittany ask her twin, Baylee grap my hand from her and look at my ring.

"I think that she's engaged sister, but we both know that Seth wont marry trash now will he?" Baylee said throwing my hand away from her like it was last years shoes, I glared at her.

"Your right Bay Bay, he must of broken up with her because she was cheating on him and the ring proves it." that made no since at all but hey its them and this as been going on since the frist day I got here and every since then I stayed in detention for it, dad kept saying that if I get detention before school lets out I'm in so much trouble I don't even wont to know what it is. Claire took Tonya to class while Nessie stayed here with me, she was beside me like always when they come around.

"Now now, we all know we don't won't to get in trouble and schools almost over." said as she walk out of the school doors and over to us.

"Your right , I know for sure I don't." I said as me and Nessie walk away, I know for sure this aint over yet with them. We walk in to first class which was art, I still like to draw, I have a shoe box full of drawings I did here. There was drawings of Emmett and Jasper, the pack as wolfs, Nessie and Claire, Edward kissing Bella, Rose and Alice sitting on the love-seat, and Tonya, Emily and dad. I have some up on my walls that I just did in the past week, the teacher was talking about what she wonted us to do in class and that bring in a picture we have laying around the house or that we have just taken, bring that in to class tomorrow and draw it. That seems easy and fun, for the rest of class we was finshing our drawings we was working on last week, the bell rang for my next class history.

"Today class we are going to do a project about our tribe and the legand's we have. Pick your group, it must have four in each group." said, everyone was running to their friends trying to get the smart ones in their group. My group had Nessie, Ashley, Dawn and me in it, me and Ness meet Ashley and Dawn last year when they just moved back here from Ohio.

"So what legend are we doing?" Ashley ask graping her notebook from her backpack, I look at Nessie and mouth 'werewolves?' she nodded.

"What about the werewolves? The Quileute desended from wolves right?" Nessie ask, we all nodded. "Well lets do that!" Ashley was writing Quileute desended from wolves on the top of her page then our names, I got out our history book and was looking for any thing that had to do about Quileute and wolves. I had sticky notes all over the page that talked about the legend I was underlineing, high lighting, writing non stop on my notes, Nessie was writing down things hse heard at the bonfires about it, Ashley and Dawn was looking in a book they got from the school library about all the legends in La Push. Ashley was about to say something when the bell rang for thrid, I close my book and walk out with Nessie, Ashley, and Dawn to writing. I was working on a story about my life but no one knows its my life they just think it's something I made up but only Renesmee knows about it. Ok maybe it aint that good of a story I don't write I draw, so what else can I do? This class is not my best I'm felling it big time, and the good thing is that dad aint mad at me but is my teacher mad at me! Shes got us doing this and its about the end of the school year only a week left and I'm out of this place and on with my life with Seth and my family. Also to top it off I have a wedding to plan a date to and know were I'm having the honeymoon at, I haven't talk to Seth about it but I hope he knows. I wasn't paying attention to what was saying because I was called.

"Miss Uley, care to explain why you are not working?" She ask me with her arms cross, my face was red I can feel it.

"I was thinking." I said looking down at my paper.

"About what?" She ask me, she don't need to know what I think about. For all she knows it can be about me robbing a bank or something.

"My wedding." everyone was laughing at whats happening, just said well.

"Glad to hear your getting married but Miss Uley please get to work. You need to get your grade higher." She said and then back to what ever she was doing at her desk I was red in the face I can tell, everyone was laughing to their self at what happen to me. She really didn't like me but I dont like her so no wonder she treats me like this, oh while this is my last year here in the he** hole! The bell rang to tell us it was time for lunch, the only part of the day i like because I can talk to my friends with out any teachers getting on to us, I was walking out the room with my Ipod blasting 'The Best Damn Thing' by Avril Lavigne when Josh came over and ran off with my Ipod and the ear plugs was still in my ear when he grap and run. My ears was hurting like crazy and he was still running to the lunch with Ashley behind him.

"Josh! Your dead for taking my Ipod!" I yelled at him all I got back was laughing, I ran after them while knocking everyone out of my way and teachers yelling at me to walk because this is a school not race track. Once I got there I saw Nessie, Ashley, Dawn, Josh the Ipod stealer, and John-Ashleys brother- at our table with a cake that said 'Grats for getting murrder with Seth' and it had to wedding rings on it with the bride holding the groom like a groom should hold the bride. I walk over to them and hug them all but gave Josh a hit in the head then grap my Ipod back from him and gave him a death glare. "Take my Ipod again and I will make sure that Dawn can't have kids by you." I told him taking his shrit in my hand and my face close to him while still giving him the death glare. Everyone at the table laugh while Josh look like he really belived me, I let go of his shrit and turn to the others.

"So are you and Seth going to have kids?" Ashley ask me while we was walking to the lunch line.

"Yeah, I wont kids and so does he. By the way how did you guys know I was getting married?" I ask them, they look away and Nessie was playign with her nails when she told someone and that someone ask them how they know. "Ness you didn't did you?" I ask her, she smiled at me and hug me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it! I had to tell our friends, they should know also." she fake cried, I patted her head.

"Renesmee I was going to tell them, and stop fake crying your really bad at it." I told her laughing a little as we got our lunch and walk back to our table. We sat down when Ashleys crush came over and sat with us right next to Ashley, I look at John and he look at me like we was on the same page.

"So Ryan, what type of girl do you like?" John ask, Ashley gave him a shut-the-he**-up look he just smiled.

"I like black heads, girly but tomboy, ones that can beat the crap out of someone when they mess with a friend or a love one, a girl that don't care what everyone else thinks about them." he was so saying that he likes Ashley.

"If you had a chance to date any girl here at this table who will it be?" I ask him, Ashley was giving me the same look she gave John I just waved back to her.

"Do I really have to anwser-" Ryan got cut off by John.

"Yes."

"Ok..hey look theres Mike, I'll talk to you later." Then he got up and left, Ashley's face was red and she look like she is going to kill us.

"I'll get it out of you boy!" John yelled getting up and going after Ryan. I turn to Ashley and she was still giving me that same death look.

"What? You know he likes you by the way he acts around you." I told her, she just look at me then to Ryan.

School went by really fast after lunch, I was walking to the dinner after I drop Tonya at the shop for Embry to take his babysitting shift. I was laughing to myself thinking that we always said that Embry had to babysit Tonya and Ton will get mad storm out of the room saying that she aint a baby no more shes a preteen and she don't need a babysitter no more, I was walking in the dinner do with my Ipod blasting with _'Love the way you lie' _by Eminem ft. Rihanna I was singing way off key trying to rap along with Eminem but it just came out like I was talking to fast and you can't tell what I'm saying at all. I put my bag under the counter and clock in as the jocks came in to eat before the football game tonight, Claire was already here walking over to them to take their orders while I'm helping Kim and Erica with the food getting it out for Claire, Brooke, and Misty to get it out to them. We was running around like chickens with their heads cut off getting ready for after the game and before the game as alot of people came in from our town and from Forks getting food, this was the last game we are having before school goes out and Claire and me are going to miss it. Kim said we can leave and go watch but we told her we will stay here and help like always for when the game is over and they rush in here like straving animals.

Everyone left for the game and we was cleaning up the mess they made on the table that they never cleand up, Claire was just dancing around the tables while singing some random song she heard at her friends house.

"Claire what are you singing?" Kim ask her while she moop the soda that was spilt over and they never bother to clean up.

"_Rude boi_ by Rihanna, at lest I'm not trying to rap like Eminem as Taylor was trying when she came in." Claire said before she went back to singing, I stuck my tounge out at her like a Tonya does she stuck her back out at me. Kim had to were you can plug your Ipod in something and play any music you wont so I grap my Ipod and went to _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias and Claire stop singing. I walk out from behind the counter and walk over to her, she look at me with a glare becouse I played this over her singing.

"Claire will you dance with me?" I ask her laughing, she just laugh and nodded her head we do this all the time when we are bored at me house and alot here at the dinner everyone gets a kick out of it and starts busting out laughing when we do stupid moves while slow dancing. We was waltzing and screaming the words to this song at each other while Kim just laugh and was video taping it, Brooke went over to Erica and they was dancing now doing some dance Kim sat the camra down to were it was getting all of us and her and Misty was now dancing. We do this all the time here when we get bored or theres a good song playing you can say we are just one big-small family here in the dinner. Now we was squar dancing to hero it was fun untill the after the game rush came in and was lining up to eat. We had to stop and go cook and take oders, one of the football players from our team was standing there.

"How can I help you?" I ask him, he smiled at me while still trying to think of what he wonted.

"Yeah, can I have a chickensandwich." he told me, I smiled and wrote down while yelling in the back to Kim for the order.

"Cane you tell me who own?" I ask him.

"We did." he said taking his cup and food, I ran over to Claire telling her I'll be right back and ran to my Ipod to play a song that we always played after we won a game, _'I like it' _by Enrique Iglesias came on as I rush back to the counter to help Claire. (AN:SRY IF THAT AINT A GOOD SONG, ITS THE ONLY ONE THAT CAME TO MY MIND) After that played over and over and everyone was up and dancing with it they went home and we was cleaning up, I was in the kitchen doing the dishes with Erica while Claire and Kim was cleaning tables, Brooke and Misty was sweeping and mooping the floors. It was closing time and it was a good thing Quil was coming to get Claire cause he said he will take me home cause Seth was on portal like always now a days. Everything was done and we was clocking out Quil was already out there waiting for us, Kim lock up and we left.

We pulled up to my house and I was ready to get to bed, I thank Quil and Claire for bringing me home and walk in my room to get everything I need for a shower. After my nice and warm shower I head to bed.

_ It was one of those rare sunny days we have here in LaPush, I was walking in the woods after dad, and the whole pack told me not to after what happen five years ago to me. The sun shining down threw the trees, the brids singing, bugs agoing, flowers every were, it was so peacful and pretty untill all of a sudden it was dark. It was raining hard, wind blowing like crazy, thunder a booming, lighting flashing across the sky and I felt as I was being watch to top it off something in my head was telling me to run and run fast. Then I was in a clearing were there was a red eyed bloodsucker with two wolves one was sandy and the other was black with sandy spots on it, the bloodsucker look to her right and there was more of them coming standing next to her. The two wolves don't have a chance with that many vampires, no wolves was coming to help them they was on their own. The lighting was getting faster and the thunder was louder then before, the rain was pouring now along with the wind picking up very fast. After the lighting flash in the sky with the thounder the vampires was going after the two wolves and the wolves was going after them, I was yelling for them to stop but they didn't hear me, I'm standing very close to them and theres nothing that I can do to stop them. One of the bloodsuckers came behind the black and sandy wolf, it didn't know becouse it was fighting another one. _

_ "Look out!" I yelled to her but that didn't help at all the vampire grap the wolf and slung it into a tree, I yelled for the wolf to get up. I was crying why I don't know it's like I know those wolves. The black one came over and killed the vampire the threw the sandy and black wolf into the tree, the wolf got up and ran to another vampire. I was yelling at them and crying but nothing was happening, there was only three vampires pluse the first red eyed bloodsucker that was there first. That one vampire went for the black and sandy wolf while it was fighting off another one, he bite her shoulder and the wolf fell down. _

_ "No!" I yelled and ran to the wolf, the sandy one was fighting that bloodsucker that hurt the black and sandy wolf then there was another sandy wolf that came after the sandy one that was fighting fell down next to the black and sandy wolf. I ran to them and they was in human form, in the spot of the sandy one was a boy that look like Seth made over, the spot of the black and sandy one was me made over with Seth in her. I ran to them, I was crying hard it was like when Emily and dad was worried about me when I was bite by the vampire. They must be mine and Seth children! I grap both of their hands with their heads on my lap._

_ "Don't worrie mommies here." I told them, I was holding their hands like a life line I wont let go. "Mommie wont let nothing happen to you." I told them as I look around and saw all the bloodsuckers dead and they was buring. I then saw two wolves one black and the sandy one walking over to me and my kids, they them stop and change it was Seth and my dad. They look at my kids and Seth had tears in his eyes when he check to see if they was alive even dad had tears in his eyes. Don't tell me their dead they can't be! Seth look at dad while dad nodded his head, Seth drop down next to our son and grap him in his arms taking him away from me while dad did the same to our daughter. _

_ "Sam we can't tell Taylor." Seth said looking at our son and daughter._

_ "What do you mean you can't tell me!" I ask getting up but it was like I wasn't there. _

_ "Seth we have to tell Taylor about Emily and John." dad said looking at his grandchildren, so my kids name are Emily and John. _

_ "I can't Sam, it'll kill her that they died like this, I can just tell her they ran away." Seth said looking at John then to Emily. _

_ "Seth Clearwater! How can you not tell me this!" yelled at him crying "Their my kids! I should know! Also they aint dead!" I yelled but they didn't hear me, they walk off with my kids in their arms. I ran trying to kept up with them but they was to fast running home, I can't kept up with them I'm just a human and they was going to fast for me to kept up. _

_ Then it went from there to another part, I was in the woods with three tomstones one said __Ashley Uley __ DOB:__7-7-1971__ DOD__9-5-2010 Mother of Taylor Uley, she will be miss but close to our hearts.__ Then there was two more __John Clearwater__ DOB __6-3-2015__ DOD__9-7-2029 Son of Taylor Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, brother to Emily Clearwater. He will be miss but always close to the hearts.__ The thrid one said __Emily Clearwater__ DOB__6-3-2015__ DOD__9-7-2029 Daughter of Taylor Clearwater and Seth Clearwater, sister to John Clearwater. She will be miss but always close tot he hearts.__ No they can't be dead they can't be! It can't happen like this! Everyone was crying, Nessie had a hand on her daughters shoulder while she held on to a jaket that was the football teams and it said Clearwater on the back, Jacob had he shoulder on his son while his son was trying to cry but he kept looking at my daughters tomstone. Everyone left but the pack and the imprints Jacob and Nessies daughter was crying in her brothers shoulder while everyone held on to each other. _

_ "Seth I'm so sorry." Jacob said while Seth just stand there looking at the tomstones with tears rolling down his cheek. I turn to look at Nessie and Jacobs son and daughter, I heard what they was talking about._

_ "J.J. I'll never see him again." she said crying in her brothers shoulder while holding on to my sons football jaket. "How can I life with out him? He imprinted on me, and we had every thing plan for our lifes." she said holding on to her brother like it will bring my son back._

_ "I know sis, I'll never see my imprint again." J.J. said breaking in to tears that he held in, my daughter had a imprint and my son imprinted. How can they leave like that, I look to were Seth was holding a pregent me and I was crying his shoulder while holding my big babybump. Then the whole pack left with their imprints and kids, I look up at my son and daughter tomstone then I was screaming._

I woke up screaming with tears coming down my cheeks, dad, Emily, and Tonya came running in my room. Dad saw me crying and he ran to me hugging me, I held on to him for dear life that if I let go I'll lose him also. Emily and Tonya came over to hug me and wipe away the tears, I held on to my family for dear life.

"Tay what happen?" dad ask me, I was still craying and my breathing was hard from the crying so hard.

"Dad...I-I-I...ha-had a dre-dream that m-m-my and S-Seth kids w-was kil-killed by a vam-vampire." I told him crying harder in his chest, Emily was rupping my back while Tonya was saying its just a bad dream sissy.

"Taylor that wont happen while I'm here and Seth wont let it eaither neither will the pack." dad said hugging me. " Call Seth and talk to him about this ok, it'll help you sweetie. I can promise you that your and Seths children will not be harm they will be loved." dad sadi kissing my forehead before he got up to call Seth.

"Don't worrie Tay everything will be ok." Emily said while walking down stairs with dad, Tonya smiled at me then ran to her room them back to mine with a plush wolf we got her for her sixth brithday.

"Here Tay, always help me with bad dreams. He scares them away and I never have them with him and my Embry wolf." Tonya told me while she gave me the wolf, she might be ten still a little kid but she acts like a teenager sometimes.

"Thanks Ton." I gave her a hug as she put '' on my bed next to me pillow. We walk down the stairs when I heard the front door open and Seth was sasying 'weres Taylor?'

"Taylor." Seth said running to me when I was down the stairs, I hug him like a life line. "Whats wrong? Sam called me saying that you woke up screaming and crying." Seth said holding me closer, dad, Emily and Tonya left the room and it was just me and Seth. I pulled Seth to the couch and he pulled me down on his lap while I played with is hands and he run his fingers though my hair.

"Seth I had a nightmare that our kids was killed by a bloodsucker." I told him looking up at him, in his eyes I can tell he was hurt. "Seth we are a boy and girl they was born the same day, the boy was named John and he look so much like you, our girl was named Emily and she look like me but had you in her. He has black fur while he was sandy with black fur, also Nessie and Jacob had a son and daughter. John he imprinted on their daughter and he played football, their son J.J. imprinted on our daughter. Also when we was at the three tomstones-" I was cut off by Seth.

"Three?" he ask me, I nodded.

"Yeah, we bring my mom out here and they was in the woods. Also when I look back to you, you was holding a pregent me! Seth we was going to have more kids! It felt so real Seth, I was crying and yelling when they was fighting but they didn't hear me Seth." I felt a tear slid down on my cheek and Seth wipe it away with a kiss on my cheek. I let out a yawn and Seth grap me and carried me up stairs to my room, he laid me down and got under the covers with me.

"Go to sleep Taylor, I'll be here and I wont let any more bad dreams get you." he told me, I grap the wolf Tonya is letting me use.

"Don't worrie will kept them away." I said before I fell asleep all I heard from him was a little laugh.

**AN! I WAS UP TILL 2:42AM WRITING THIS! I WILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER ONE OUT BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS BACK, SRY IF THERE IS ANY SPELLING MISTAKES ME AND SPELLING DONT GET ALONG! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! HIT THAT BLUE BUTTOM DOWN THERE IT WILL BE TAYLOR AND SETH HAPPY! ALSO IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY, SO PLZ REVIEW! LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14!**


	15. wedding songs & prom dress

**CHAPTER15**

_Last time on Puppy love? No,wolf love: "Yeah, we bring my mom out here and they was in the woods. Also when I look back to you, you was holding a pregent me! Seth we was going to have more kids! It felt so real Seth, I was crying and yelling when they was fighting but they didn't hear me Seth." I felt a tear slid down on my cheek and Seth wipe it away with a kiss on my cheek. I let out a yawn and Seth grap me and carried me up stairs to my room, he laid me down and got under the covers with me."Go to sleep Taylor, I'll be here and I wont let any more bad dreams get you." he told me, I grap the wolf Tonya is letting me use."Don't worrie will kept them away." I said before I fell asleep all I heard from him was a little laugh. _

DISCLAIMER:

?

SM:Yes what do you wont now?

ME:Do you have to be mean to me?

SM:Do you always have to ask if you can own twilight when you talk to me?

ME:No...

SM:Ok then, can I help you?

ME:...

SM:Just ask me.

ME:Can...I...owntwilight?

SM:...NO! For the last time!

Tonya:Twilightrocks14 does not own the Twilight saga does, but she does own the OC she made up.

Dawn:She does not own me! Josh owns me!

ME:Thats not the only thing he wonts to own. (hides behind my bed from Dawn) on with the story!

I woke up with Tonya yelling in my ear telling me to get up and get ready for school, I rolled over to see is Seth was there but came up empty. _Were can he be?_ I got up has soon has my bedroom door slam shut by Ton, I went to my dresser to get my underwear and bra then to my other dresser that has my clothes in it. I grap my red and black shirt that has Avril Lavigne on with her skull and heart sign on it and a pair of black pants with red flats and socks with skulls on them. I walk in the bath room to get my shower and ready for school, after my warm shower I let my hair stay down and stright. Tonya was just running out her bed room with a brush and a hairbow in her hands downt he stairs to the kitchen were dad and Emily was, the whole pack is the kitchen eating like this is their last they can eat. I saw Seth sitting next to Embry talking about the car they are working on, Emily was pulling Tonyas hair up in a ponytail while she talk to Leah.

"Alright everyone! The grils needs to get to school and you all need to get to work!" Emily said shooing everyone out the house, the boys gave her a kiss on the cheek before yelling later, dad gave her a kiss before kissing her baby bump that is about to pop! Dad gave me and Ton a kiss on the forehead before he left with the rest. Embry and Seth was still in the door way waiting for Tonya and me. Seth gave me a kiss on my lips before he grap my hand, Embry had ahold on Tonyas hand. Seth and the rest that have imprinted and was getting married gave up their wolfgene, Embry, Brady, Jacob (because of Nessie), Collin, Leah still has their wolf gene every one that was getting married or was having kids like mom and dad gave it up, so that means Paul, Seth and dad are the only ones that are ageing.

"So when are we having the wedding?" Seth ask me as we was getting close to the school.

"I don't know yet, maybe after school lets out. I was wonting it to be on the beach but the Cullens can't come." Embry gave me a lool liek why would you wont them to come? "The Cullens are like family to me since I'm friends with Nessie." Embry nodded his head, we was at the doors of the school and Claire along with Quil behind her and Nessie with Jake behind her was coming over to us.

"Aunt Alice wonts to know when the date of the wedding is so she can send the invites out, also she wonts to know if you are inviting a Liz and her daughter Miley to it?."Nessie said as they came closer to me.

"Tell her I wont it to be after school lets out, but I don't know the date yet, maybe this month." I told her, she nodded her head. "Also I wont Liz and Miley to come, Liz is like my second mom since my mom dead." I told her has the boys gave us a hug and kisses.

"I heard what you said yesterday Ton, I love you too." Embry wishper to her before he left with the other boys, she was very red has we went into the school. School started like it always did, I'm in art class and drawing a picture of Miley and Liz they sent me last week, Miley is nott he same two year old she was when I left shes now seven and looks so much like Liz.

"Thats a nice picture you are drawimg , who are they?" told me as she grap my picture.

"Thats my mom best friend and her daughter." I told her still drawing Lizs smile, she gave me the picture back and I was now working on Miley. The bell rang for history, I ran out of the room and down the hallway to history only to be stop by Josh.

"Hey! No running Tay, this is a school not a race track." he said a teachers voice that called my down when I was running yesterday,

"Ha ha, I'm so laughing so hard I can't breath." I told him smaking the back of is head, he was our punching bag since we all meet each other last year. We made it to class in time and into our group, Ashley was already writing when the bell rang, Dawn was reading books that she got at the libary while Nessie was highlighting alot. I sat down at the taple and they all look at me.

"What?" I ask them graping a book and reading it, they didn't say anything but got back to work. We was almost done with our and Nessie was already writing everything down that we found and added, I was drawing pictures of wolves while Ashley and Dawn are cutting pictures of men from the old days of our tribe. The bell rang for writing right when I was adding the last part of a wolf, we gave everything to Nessie she kept it all since we will lose it.

All though thrid I didn't listen but just draw and wrote my story, I was really bored after I was done with me story I went back to drawing . I didn't get called on like I always did but I was passing notes with Dawn.

_ do u kno when the wedding is?_ Dawn wrote me, I look at her and shrug my shoulders.

** I kno it's gonna be wehn school let's out, but Idk about the date. I was thinking three weeks from now, that will give Alice enough time.** I gave her the paper back, she nodded and was writing again

_ whos Alice?_

**Nessies aunt, she rly hyper and happy all the time even when shes in a bad mood. **I gave her the note again.

_ well aint she a poket full of sunshine, lol. Cant wait till the wedding wat does ur dress look like?_ I read what she worte and I let a laugh out but no one notice it.

**u have no ideal! shes awsome though, and u have to wait till the wedding to see its like a fairy tail dress. **I gave her the note looking to see if the teacher saw, she didn't.

_u r no fair tay! rly a fariy tail dress? wow with Alice help with the hair and makeup u'll be a princess! _

__**thats wat my lil sister told me when I tried the dress on a the store lol. I can't wait!**

_ U'll be ! don't forget us lil ppl! lol._

**I wont! the bell is about to ring talk to u at lunch. **after I gave her the note right on cue the bell rang. We walk out with each other whith John, Ashley, Nessie and Josh right with us. We grap our food and sat at our normal table that we always sat at, no one came over to sit with us they just walk on. After that fight with Baylee and her sister no one mess with me and when they did they got the same thing they did, I fought alot during my school years here got in trouble, got grounded. Hey what can I say I put up with it since I was thriteen I'm not no more. Thanks to one of those fight thats how me and Nessie meet Ashley, Dawn, Josh and John, I saw Ashley was about to get into a fight because some big chick was picking on her, so I got in it and stood up for Ashley after that we all have been friends.

Just like every other day after lunch the day was gone in a second, I didn't have to work today and Embry came to get Tonya but Seth was stuck at the shop working on a car that some one busted a window out of it. Claire went with Nessie to shop I didn't wont to go I don't shop in the stores they do. So I was with Dawn, Ashley, Josh, and John at the beach, Josh and John was in the water takeing bukets after bukets on Dawn and Ashley. I just sat there and watch then with my Ipod in my ears listening to Avril Lavigne '_one of those girls'_, I was remember all the goos times I had here as soon as _'butterfly fly away'_ by Miley Cyrus and her dad Billy Ray came on my Ipod. I remember the times me and dad had all those fishing trips we took, when he stayd in my room when I had bad dreams of a bloodsucker coming after me, all those fights me and Seth had over little things about what clothes I should and shouldn't wear, I also remember the first time I saw my dad at the airport. I got to get home and grap dad along with my gutair it's been awhile since I played and it's about time I do. I pulled my Ipod plugs out of ear and ran to were everyone was.

"Hey, I'm going home, I just thought of something that I need to do for the wedding with my dad. I'll talk to you guys monday!" I yelled running home, I ran in to the living room were dad, mom and Tonya was sitting. "Dad don't go no were stay right there." I told him as I ran out to get my gutair, then ran right into the living room.

"Tay whats are you doing?" he ask me as I grap a chair and sat infront of him, I smiled at him and started to play Butterfly fly away.

"Sing when I tell you to dad ok." he nodded as I started.

Keys: **Tay, **_sam, _both

**You tucked me in  
Turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound  
At night  
Little girls depend on things like that**

**Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there  
When I looked back  
You had to do it all alone  
Make a livin'  
Make a home  
Must of been as hard as it could be  
**

**And when I couldnt sleep at night  
Scared things would'nt turn out right  
You would hold my hand  
And sing to me**

"Sing with me dad." I told him with a smile.

Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far  
But you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry  
Hold on tight  
Promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away  


**Butterfly fly away**  
_Butterfly fly away  
_**Got you're wings  
Now you can't stay  
**Take those dreams  
And make them all come true  
**Butterfly fly away  
**_Butterfly fly away  
_**You've been waiting for this day  
**All along you known just what to do  
Butterfly, Butterfly  
Butterfly, Butterfly fly away  
  
Butterfly fly away  
  
Butterfly fly away

When I was done dad had tears in his eyes and mom was holding on to his hand, Tonya was just sitting there singing to her slef the song we just song. I put the gutair down and hug my dad he hug me tight and I felt tears of his on my shoulder, mom was crying a little and Tonya just hug me and dad. I smiled at him when we stop hugging.

"What do you say me and you sing this at my wedding dad? I already have a song for us to dance to." I told him holding his hand.

"Whats the song Tay?" he ask me with a smile on his face, I sat back down on the chair and sat down and started the play the song.

"I know a guy sing this but I when I heard this song I though of you dad." I told him as I song the song.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

"What do you think?" I ask him after I got done, he was crying again and pulled me into a hug. I might neverd had a dad in my life untill I was fourteen but all those time with out a dad I always thought I'll never have him to dance with me at my wedding but now I do and I'm glad I found him.

"It's perfect honey, I did loved you before him." he told me as he let go of me and smiled at me before he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Tay?" Tonya called me, I look down at her. "I have a song for you and Seth to dance at your guys wedding, and I have been praticeing it since I heard it and I was hoping that I can sing it at the wedding while you to dance." she said looking down at her feet.

"You can Ton, I will love it if you do. Just be sure when you marry Embry I can sing one at your wedding." She was blushing and dad along with Emily was laughing a little, my little family. Emily just stop laughing and started to scream we stop and look at her.

"Sam! The baby is coming!" Emily just yelled out holding on to dads arm, dad grap her and ran to the car.

"Call the Cullens and tell them I'm coming over with Emily she's about to give brith!" dad yelled, as he ran to his side of the car while Emily was screaming and holding her baby bump. I ran to the phone and dailed the number that I have dailed so many times.

"Hello this is Alice Cullen." she said all hyper.

"Alice, It's Taylor dads on his way with Emily shes giving brith to the baby tell Carlisle to get ready!" I yell to her painc in my voice as I told Tonya to get in the car.

"Tay I'll tell him." then she hung up the phone, I grap my cell and started dailing the shops number as I got in the car and started to drive to the Cullens.

"La Push car shop, Becky speaking." she said as she pick up.

"Let me speck to Seth Clearwater." I said spending down the road.

"His working on a car, can I take a message." she said poping something in the back ground.

"I don't care let me speck to him." I said going past a red light, she don't wont to mess with me right now.

"He can't talk to you miss."

"D***it let me speck to him!" I yelled into the cell, there was moving going on in the shop and her handing the phone to Seth.

"Hello?" Seths voice came though.

"Seth! Tell the pack to come to the Cullens! Emilys giving brith!" I told him running a nother red light.

"I will were are you?" he ask me as he told the pack that Emily was giving brith.

"I'm on the way to the Cullens and I just ran to red lights. I'm here at the Cullens now, hurry!" I said before I got out the car and ran to the house with Tonya right behind me, I ran in to the house and up the stairs were everyone is.

"Push!" Carlisle said and there was screaming coming from Emily, I ran to her side and grap her hand.

"Come on mom! you can do this." I told her while she push again. "Don't give up mom!" I said letting her squees me hand. After about a lot of screaming coming from her and Carlisle telling her to push the pack ran in. They just stop and Quil fainted as he saw what was happening were Carlisle was working. Emily push one more time before there was a little baby cry, Carlisle handed the baby boy to Rosalie and she cleaned him off then handed him to Emily. He look just like dad and mom, he has dads face but moms eyes when he open his eyes and smiled up at us, also he has moms smile but Tonyas mouth and my ears.

"Whats his name?" Alice ask mom and dad, they look at each other then back to the baby.

"S.J." mom said, dad look along with all of look at her. "His name is Sam jr. S.J. for short." she said has she held on to S.J.s little hand. Dad reach for him and mom gave him to dad, his eyes lite up like a cristmas tree.

"You know, this is just like it was when I first held onto my two daughters when they was born." he said as he came over to me and Tonya and hug us.

Everyone held S.J. now it was my turn, Emily was sleeping and everyone was down stairs. I was up here in the room near the window with the moon shining in and hitting me while I held S.J., I look down at him and smiled has he held on to my finger. I then felt warm arms went around me waist and a kiss on my neck, I laid back onto Seth has we moved side to side with S.J. in my arms. I look up at Seth and smiled, I lend in to kiss him it was short and sweet.

"I can't wait till I can hold my own son." I told him looking back at S.J., Seth nodded his head agreeing with me.

"It wont be long Tay till we can have one of our own." I look at him, was he being real?

"You mean?" I look at him with my eyes wide.

"Yes Tay, once we get married and you still wont to. We can start a family." he told me with a smile on his face, I can't be live this! I though he will wont to wait a few years before having kids, I smiled at him as I got on the tips of my toes and kiss his lips but to only having to stop when S.J. started to cry on me. I look at him and he reach his hands behind me, when I look around dad was satnding there looking at us. I walk over to dad and handed S.J. to him, he smiled at me then kiss my cheek.

"I can't wait to have this moment again, but holding my grandson or granddaughter." dad said while he look down and watch S.J. kick and laugh as if to say I agree dad, I can't wait to see them eaither. Me and Seth left dad along with mom and their baby boy, but once we got down there Alice was right in front of me with the wedding book.

"Now we have to know the father/daughter song, the mother/son song, also the groom and the bride song." said while she lead me to the kitchen table with everyone behind us.

"Alice, I have all of them but the mother/son song." I told her, she smiled and grap a pen.

"What are they?" she ask ready to write.

"Father/daughter will be _'I loved her first' _by Heartland and the groom and bride song you have to ask Tonya she knows, she wont tell me." After I told her she was up and after Tonya who was in the living room with Embry along with the book with her. Then she was back.

"Okay, who all is coming I know I already ask but I have a feeling there are more." she said ready to write more.

"Okay, my friends at school Ashley and her brother John Taylor, Dawn bentley and her boyfriend Josh powell, my moms friend Liz and daughter Miley Isaac." she was writing and then ran over with her yellign for Jasper to go with her.

"You know, you should of never ask Alice so do this." Edward said laughing.

"I heard that! And this will be the best wedding ever! Just like your and Bellas!" Alice yelled out of no were, we laugh. Everyone went home but dad satyed at the Cullens with mom, so it was just me and Tonya at the house. Nest week is the last day of school and Alice is hoping to have the wedding the week after that, she had everything ready even the invites are going to be sent out tomorrow. I can't wait till I'm but I don't wont to leave mom, dad and Tonya, I'll always live here in La Push but I'm growing up and I don't wont to but I did and now I'm going to get married and have a family of my own.

Saterday and sunday I spent most of my time at the Cullens and with S.J. along with the rest of the family, Ashley and them got the invites sunday and they said they was coming for sure. Dawn and ashley was already planing a party for me before the wedding so they meet Alice, the whole pack was there and Brady imprinted on Ashley they are now talking John aint to happy about it so he started to ask Brady alot of questions. It's monday after noon and I'm just sitting in my room just drawing and looking at my gown that I have to were wednesday night, wednesday is the last day of school and thats the day of graduation I will no longer be a student of La Push high but a women that is set off in to the world and live a life that she has dream about since the say she turn a teen. I was drawing S.J. has he sat in a boucey thing that I have set in my room when I have to watch him while mom and dad was out and when Tonya can't. Tonya was out with Embry in Port Angeles watching a moive, mom and dad was out down there shoping for S.J. also getting her fit for her dress _again _for the wedding. I was just about to get his nose when he started to cry on me again, I got up and walk over to him.

"Whats wrong S.J.?" I ask him as I picked him up out of the bouncey sit, he stop crying. Ok so he justed wonted to be held, I walk into the living room and put in a DVD that we have to watch with him it was _blues clues_. We sat there watching that till he fell asleep, I laid him down in his cribe that was in my room. We share a room, since it wont be long till I'll be moving out with Seth and now S.J. will have a room. I went back to my drawing I was working on before he started to cry, my cell started to ring. I look at how text me and it was from Alice.

_Me, Ness & Claire are comin over, be ready I wont to see the dress you got. _I just got back from shoping with Tonya for my dress when I was stuck baby sitting and Embry took Ton out. The dress is purple, long and it puffs out, around the waist is deep purple, it has beads all over the bust going down a little, its strapless, and the back looks like you have to cresscross it. (pic on page) There was a knock on the door right when I sign the drawing, I walk out of my room and went to answer it but wonce I got there Alice, Nessie and Claire just walk on in.

"Hey! Weres the dress and no one gets hurt." Alice said walking to my room, we followed her in there. Nessie went stright to S.J. along with Claire, I pointed to the dress that was in a bag they had over it. Alice unziped while pulling it out. "I love it! Now put it on so I can how I'm going to do your hair." I look at her didn't she see me with it on? She gave me a glare when I wasn't moving, so I took my clothes off and put the dress on for the second time today.

"You look beautiful." Claire and Nessie said, Alice made me turn around so she can see every part of the dress.

"I'm thinking of leaving your hair down but have curls in it, your makeup I don't know yet." Alice said playing with my hair, Claire was just playing with S.J. and Nessie was playing pick-a-boo with him.

"What every you say Alice, I'm not fighting you." I told her at the last time Emmett fought with her over wearing a tux for a date him and Rosalie was going on.

_Flashback_

_I was at the Cullens just hanging around with Claire and Ness, Rosalie was running around like a chicken with her head cut off trying to get ready to a date that her and Emmett was going on. Alice was trying to get the big Emmett in a tux, he was putting up a fight with her while they went around the house yelling 'yes' and 'no'. Edward was just laughing on the floor with Jasper as little Alice was trying to get big Emmett in a tux that he can just ripe and never have to wear. _

_ "Emmett just put on the tux so we can go!" Rosalie yelled coming down the stairs with a gown that went to the floor and hug her, Emmett just look at her like she has grown a thrid head. _

_ "Yeah Emmett just put the tux on!" Alice siad though her theeth, I love coming over here its like a sitcom but more funny. _

_ "Emmett the tux wont kill you." I told him while trying to hold my laughter in, he gave me a death glare which made the laughter come out andI was on the floor with Edward and Jasper rolling around. _

_ "That thing is evil! Didn't you see it trying to kill me!" Emmett said looking at the tux with a scared face and he was hidding behind the TV from it. We just bust out laughing more and Rosalie look like she was going to kill Emmett._

_ "Oh sure! You wont to fight the newborns but you can't wear a tux for a couple of hours?" Jasper said with a rise eye brow while still laughing. _

_ "Thats sad. Big back Emmett is scared of a little tux." I said holding on to Edward from dieing over laughing again._

_ "I'll show you!" Emmett said graping the tux and back in it, he kept looking at the jaket like it was going to eat his face off when he didn't notice. I look at Jasper has he did a shh move over his lips, Emmett was turn around facing Alice as she work on him. Jasper hide behind the wall with out getting seen by Alice or Emmett._

_ "Emmett, it's me the tux!" Jasper said in a wishper that only Emmett with be scared about, Emmett look like he was going to pee his pants. "I'm going to eat you...then I'm going to take that pretty lady tou are with." Jasper said._

_ "No one takes Rosey poo from me!" Emmett said takeing the tux off and ripeing it up in a lot of little pieaces of clotheing, Alice had a face that look like you just took her cards and cut them right inf ront of her. All Emmett was in was his boxer which has barbie all over them and a princess crowns all over it, Edward, Jasper, Nessie, Claire and me was rolling on the floor laughing so hard my sides was hurting._

_ "EMMETT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! THATS IT NO MORE BARBIE MOIVES FOR YOU!" Alice said has she strom out of the room, Emmett like lhe was crying._

_ "No Alice! You can't take barbie from me!" Emmett cried._

_ End flashback_

"What are you laughing about?" Alice ask me after I was done remember how that ended with fighting with Alice.

"Oh just the time Emmett ripe the tux and he barbies was takening away from him." Nessie and Claire started to bust out laughing while Alice had a look that only Alice will have when you done something to her clothes.

"Ok, go take the dress off I've done what I was here for." she said as she walk out of the room stikll saying "Emmett still hasn't got barbie back yet." I can't wait till tomorrow, the prom is going to be awsome! I said bye to them as they drove off and dad, mom along with Embry and Tonya pulled up.

**AN! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPY! I WORK HARD ON IT AND IT WAS DONE IN TWO DAYS! YAY! DON'T FOR GET TO HIT THAT BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE AND REVIEW! IT'LL MAKE TAYLOR AND SETH HAPPY PLUS IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! THANKS TO ALL TEH ONES THAT VOTED THE POLL IS STILL UP SO VOTE PLZ! LOVE TWILIGHTROCKS14! ALSO I HAVE PICTURES ON MY PAGE!**


	16. just a day with the pack and vamps

_"Oh just the time Emmett ripe the tux and he barbies was takening away from him." Nessie and Claire started to bust out laughing while Alice had a look that only Alice will have when you done something to her clothes."Ok, go take the dress off I've done what I was here for." she said as she walk out of the room stikll saying "Emmett still hasn't got barbie back yet." I can't wait till tomorrow, the prom is going to be awsome! I said bye to them as they drove off and dad, mom along with Embry and Tonya pulled up._

**A/N: It's been forever since I have wrote a chapter for this story sry it has took me for ever. I just didn't feel like writing no more to this story but ill kept writing just for u guys, check out my other stories =)**

Today is the day! the prom is here and I'm just now getting up, it's only 3:00pm. Alice has called so many times asking if I'm up yet and every time she does I'm asleep but once I notice I was awake Alice came in my room draging me out of bed and pushing me into the bath room to get a bath. Every one was up and ready for tonight, Claire and Nessie was here waiting to get their hair and make-up done along with me. After I got done with my warm shower and dryed off I was beening push in my room bra and underwear thrown at me. I was in my dress just like Claire and Nessie was and we was push in three chairs with Emily, Rosalie and Alice behind us doing our hair, Claire has her hair up in a ponytail curled, with her bands to the side stright. Nessie with her hair down every part of it curled, mine was half up and half down with curls. Our make-up was differnt it makes our dress we are wearing, Nessie's was yellow, Claire's was pink while mine was purple, the eye shadow was winged out at the end of our eye. Nessie has her on her right eye, Claire on her left and me with both on my eye, when we was done we all went down stairs to take pics and leave. It only took seven hours because we kept moving and they had to kept fixing our hair also we can't forget S.J. crying and Emily having to go get him.

Alice, Rose and mom went on down the stairs while we was left at the top, the boys was there waiting on us.

"I know it has took us forever to get them done, but I now give you the time of the three beautiful girls! First, wearing a pink dress that is short with a rose at her hip on the left side Claire!" When Calire walk down the stairs I don't think Quill could kept his eyes off her when she got to him, there was a picture took along with evey thing. "Second is Renesmee with a yellow long dress with it cut on her left side up to mid-thigh." Nessie walk down the Jacob with a picture beening took. "Now the last is Taylor! Wearing a long puff out purple dress." I walk down the stairs and When I did I trip over my own dress thank god Seth was there to save me. I took a picture with Seth, then with Claire and Nessie, the boys took a picture together then all of us, then on the stairs. Lets just say Emily, Bella and Alice went crazy with the pictures and we was so happy to get away.

When we got to the dance Ashley, Dawn along with John and Josh there was waiting for us to get there. I brong my camera to take pictures so I had the boys take a lot of pictures of us girls dancing and posing while we take pictures with other friends. Finally we all took pictures with the boys and then went to dance, the song _A Year Without Rain _by _Selena Gomaz & The Scene _it was a fast but slow song. But everyone just dance to it as a slow song, we was all lined up Nessie, Claire, me, Ashley and Dawn at the end it was wired how we done that. Seth, Jacob and Quill would not stop eating and they got John along with Josh to eat alot! The good thing is that it's a slow song and we can just go side and side not truning or dipping the girls just a nice slow dance. After the song was over I went to go sit down wearing high heels since we got here is not fun lets just leave it as that.

"I can't belive it that we are at prom and we are leaving this school, you all are going to kept in touch right?" Ashley ask us, I can't belive it eaither. I'll be getting married in a two weeks!

"No I can't belive it, don't worrie we will. I'm staying here in La Push, Claire is going to college and so is Nessie not me." I told them, Ashley and Dawn look at me.

"Your not going to college?" Dawn ask me, I shook me head.

"Naw, I'm going to be a stay-at-home-mom." I told them with a smile, they look at me and I know that look. "And no I'm not pregnet, and I wont be for a while." I told them.

"Thats good, were are you all going for your honey moon?" Josh ask, I look at Seth and he just did the I'm-not-saying-a-word look. "So we'll find out when you two come back." it was not a question but a understanding.

"Can you or you can't wait till the wedding?" Dawn ask me as she took a drink of her soda.

"I can't wait, it's gonna be awsome!" I told her looking at Seth, he kiss me on the check.

The dance last forever, it was the best night of my life! Good thing we are going home, I'm so tired. Nessie and Claire fell alseep and I'm about to, good thing we came to my house right when I was about to go out. I made Seth carry me up to my room, when I was in there he left so I can change and get this make-up off me and into some nice comfy pjs also to get my hair down. When I was done I went down stiars and sat on the couch with Seth.

Next thing I know I'm waking up to a very annoying little sister and a dad yelling for her to leave me along. There is no chance on to getting back to sleep so I just got up, walk down stairs got some food and went out to the front porch to sit. The cold air felt good on me, kepting me awake. No shoes on my feet nor a jacket on me, so I'm going to hear it when I get in the house, It's so quite here in La Push not much goes on here like it does in the big city. Ton came out with her guitar in her hand and sat next to me.

"Can I play a song for ya sis? I just learned it on guitar but it sounds better on a piano, I just wont you to hear it. Because I think I'm going to play it at your wedding if you let me?." she look at me, I nodded.

"I don't care if you do. Is this the one we are going to dance to?" I ask her, she shook her head no and she started to play.

"I'm no good."

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
Beautiful melody, when the night's so long_

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy (Yeah)  
When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I (I) look at you

When I look at you  
I see forgiveness, I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone (Yeah)

When my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I (I) look at you

You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like a kaleidoscope colors that cover me  
All I need every breath that I breathe  
Don't you know you're beautiful (Yeah, yeah)

When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I (I) look at you  
I look at you  
Yeah, yeah

You appear just like a dream to me

"What do you think?" she ask me smiling at me, I hug her and kiss her head.

"You did just fine, I love it. Your getting better and better every day you play." I told her as she just look at me with that same smiled. My mom told me the same thing when I play her a new song I just learned that day. I miss her so much, she would be proud of me if she was still here. She got up and went inside the house, I was right behind her also. Dad look at me but did not say a word to me about me being out side with no shoes or jacket, I took S.J. from mom so she can get some sleep and I went up stairs with him. Put him in his bed and took out my drawing pad, before I knew it i was drawing a picture of me when I was a wolf and when I _could _change into a wolf. I takes forever just to get the head part, so I left it has that even though it was big and I couldn't even get the body in there. I was taking pictures of S.J. and me, then went down stairs and snuck some pictures of mom, dad and of Ton when she was playing the guitar or writing a song, or learning one. Today was just so boring.

"Hey dad." he look up at me. "Can I call Liz it has been a long time since I talk to her." he smiled at me and nodded. I went into the kitchen and dailed the number.

"Hello?"

"Is Liz there?" I ask.

"This is her." she said back to me.

"Hey this is Taylor, how have you been?" I ask her, I could just tell you I'm going to get a long story.

"Taylor! Hey! I miss you so much Tay, how are you? I'm doing fine here, Miley is to. She saids hi."

"I miss you guys to, tell her I said hey. I'm alright, are you going to come for the wedding? I hope so." I told her, it was been a long time and I wont to see them so badly.

"Yes we are coming, I wont miss it for anything honey. So were are you guys going for the honey moon?" she ask me, I can tell that she was smiling.

"I have no Ideal, he wont tell me. So I'll tell ya when we get back." she just laugh, I heard Miley in the background saying she wonts to talk to me.

"Heres Miley."

"Hey Taylor! How have you been?" she ask me.

"I'm doing great, How are you doing?" I ask her, with a smile on my face.

"Awsome! Just had a lot of chocolate and I'm hyper!" she said, I can just see it now, Miley bouncing off the wall and poor Liz trying to clam her down.

"I can tell, don't give your mom a hard time ok. Don't do any thing so you can't come to the wedding." I told her, there was a 'yes' and 'yumm' she has more in her hands.

"Sorry about that Taylor, she can get pretty hyper." Liz laugh and so did I, I never knew I would mess them so much.

"So how is she in school?" I ask Liz.

"She's doing good, A's and B's. Like you did, but no fights." I had to laugh at that, me calling her after every fight I have and telling her that I won the fight.

"Miley no! Don't! Sorry Taylor, but Miley is getting more after I told her not to and shes jumping on the bed after I said no." I laugh a little, just like old times.

"Have fun." then we hung up. I walk into the living room to see that dad has S.J. and Tonya was playing pick-a-boo with him, I sat next to dad and had my head on his shouder. This is gonna be a long two weeks before the wedding.

**A/N: SRY ITS SO SHORT, I DON'T KNOW WAT ELSE TO PUT HERE. SO I HOPE YOU ALL R HAPPY, I WILL TAKE SOME IDEALS YOU HAVE SO FEEL FREE TO LEAVE ME SOME. ALSO I HAVE CHANGE MY NAME FROM TWILIGHTROCKS14 TO ZUTARAFAN4EVER. **


	17. I loved her first

** DISCLAIMER!**

** ME: HEY! HEY!**

** SM: OH NO, NOT YOU AGAIN.**

** ME:HEY I HAVE ONE QUESTION!**

** SM:WHAT IS IT?**

** ME: CAN I...OMG! IT'S EMMETT!**

** SM:POOR VAMPIRE...RUN EMMETT RUN!**

** TONYA: .O DOES NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA NOR THE PEOPLE SM HAS CREATED IN THAT WORLD SHE DOES HOW EVER OWN THE O/C ONES! HAVE A NICE DAY!**

** ME:COME BACK EMMETT! DON'T RUN!**

The last two weeks went by so fast before I could say they went by to slow. Today is the day, I will no longer be Taylor Uley but Taylor Clearwater. What have I done to get a wonderful husband, a awsome dad, mom, sister, brother, friends. I didn't do anything but fate said I did. If only my mom was here to see this day, were her little girl is getting married. I look in the mirror and a girl was looking back at me, I didn't know her at first but when I got to looking it was me. Her hair was up and curly, she had a big dress on that came to her feet, she had on just simple make-up, she wore a veil on the top on her head with it coming down her face and the back of her head. She's tan with long black hair and was the most happest girl right now but she was sad in side and you can tell just by looking at her eyes, she felt alone on her wedding day. I heard some one came in, when I look at the door it was dad.

"Hey Taylor." he smile at me.

"Hey dad." was all I said back to him, I smiled back as he came closer to me. He hug me and I hug him back, for this will be last time I see my daddy and I'll be his little Tay.

"Honey I have something from your mother and I's wedding." he held out a necklace box and inside was a diamond necklace with a my mothers favorite color stone- blue. "Like they said something blue." I smiled at my dad and I started to cry, he put my mothers neclace around me neck. Then Alice came in along with Rose, Emily, Bella and Esme.

"Something old to." Alice hand me one of her bracelet it has pearls alround it, she put it on my wrist.

"Something new." Emily told me as she put a tira on my head under my veil.

"And something borrowed." Bella said as she gave me her pair of earrings that she can no longer wear. I smiled at my family, yes Alice, Rose, Bella and Esme maybe vampires but they are still my faimly. "It's almost time Taylor, we better get every one ready." she told me, they all walk out but dad.

"Are you ready?" he ask me, I wasn't but I love Seth. I nodded my head, walking out with my dad of the room I was in. We was at the Cullens house were Bella and Edward got married at. My maid of honor was, Claire and Nessie my brides maids was Dawn and Ashley, my flower girl, my sister Tonya and the ring boy S.J. everything was great. They all walk out and it was almost time for me and dad, then the song was playing for the bride to come out. I walk down the stairs adn when I look up there he was. Seth was so handsom in his tux, he was the only thing I saw as we walk to him. He was smiling, and I was crying, there was pictures being taken. Fainlly we came to him.

"Who gives this young girl away?" he ask, I look at my dad and a tear fell from my eyes.

"I do." my dad said as he wiped the tear away from my face. He gave me to Seth to take, but before he let go he told Seth. "Take care of my little girl."

"I will Sam." was all he said back to my dad.

"We are gather here today, to marry Seth Clearwater and Taylor Uley." the priest said. Thats all I heard him said for I was looking at Seth, he had a big smile on his face and he mouth 'I love you.' 'I love you too' I mouth back to him. "Do you Seth Clearwater take Taylor Uley to be your wife, from sickness to health, from rich to poor, to death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Taylor Uley take Seth Clearwater to be your husband, from sickness to health, from rich to poor, to death do you part?" he ask me.

"I do."

"Then I pernouces you Mr and Mrs. Clearwater you by kiss you bride." and he did, it was the best kiss of my life! When our lips touch Seth put both of his hands on both sides of my face and held me there till we both had to breath. When we got to the back yard, every one was there congratulationing us for making it this far.

"I'll like to say that our bride has a song she will like to see with her dad." Alice said getting every ones attention, she gave me my gutair and drag me and my dad up in front of every one.

"Thank you Alice, the song I'll like to sing is '_Butterfly fly away'_ by '_Miley Cyrus' _and _' Billy Ray Cyrus'._" we sat down on the chairs that was put there for us. I clear my thorte before playing.

**Taylor **_Sam _both 

**You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that**

Brush my teeth and comp my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me 

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream   
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day   
Butterfly Fly Away  
**Butterfly Fly Away** (_butterfly fly away_) 

**Flap your wing now you cant stay **  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
**Butterfly Fly Away** (butterfly fly away)  
**We been waiting for this day**  
All along and know just what to do   
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away 

(Butterfly Fly Away)  
(Butterfly Fly Away)

There was clapping and a lot of screams and oncors, I got off the chair along with dad and gave my gutiar back to Alice who was already there were was.

"That was wonderful guys! Who knew Sam could sing!" every one was laughing I even add to laugh at that. "Okay now for that bride and grooms vist dance!" Tonya got in one of the chairs and started to play the song.

**SAMS POV**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love you're alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

I watch my first born daughter dance with the man that imprinted on her, she was so young when she came here but yet she grew up to be a beautiful young women. I seems like those years just by so fast from the day I saw her in the airport to now. I just hopes he will take car of her, and make her happy. I never thought that I will see this day but I am, I just wish Ashley was here to see our daughter on her day. That necklace on her neck brings back the day I dance with her mother and the day were I held it in a box that Emily has ask over and over whos was it. Now my little girl is wearing it and it looks so wonderful on her.

"Sam she's still your little girl." Edward said, as he watch them. "She will never stop being it. Sam we all have to give them away at one time." he said looking at his own daughter.

"It's just so hard you know, I just got her back and it feels like I'm losing her all over again." I told him, I remember that day when I first laid eyes on her.

_*flashback*_

_ "__Congratulation it's a girl." the nurse said as she walk in with a pink blanket, she put the new born baby in my arms and my face just lite up with joy. This is my little girl, my first. I turn to look at my wife that was laying on the bed alseep after just giving birth. _

_ "Hey there little one, I'm your daddy." I told her, she smiled up at me like she knew what I was saying. She open her eyes and there was the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen. _

_ "Sam?" Ashley called my name, I turn around with our daughter in my arms, I walk over to her from the window and put our little girl in her arms. "She's beautiful, whats should we name her?" she ask me. _

_ "I always like Taylor." I told her, that was our friends name we knew very well up to the day she died. _

_ "Taylor I like that." was all she said as she started to talk to Taylor. I smiled and just sat on the bed next to my wife and watch her and my little girl._

_*__end*_

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

When I heard that he imprinted on my daughter I was mad yes, but I knew that he will take good care of her. He was a good kid and he still is, I just wish that he didn't take my little girl so fast from me. She had her head on his shoulder as my other daughter sung a song that's Taylor's and Seth's song when the first listen to it. Both of my girls are growing up so fast, both have been imprinted on my the same boys that was once in my pack but is now in Jacobs. Seth stop his wolf, and now he will be aging with my little girl, but Embery will kept his wolf untill my little girl is old enough for him then he will stop.

"Sam stop crying." Emily said as she wipe away a tear I did not know was there. I smiled at her and kiss her head, then kiss my sons face she was holding. "She's all grown up Sam it just seems like yesterday was the day you brong her home from the airport." I nodded, I couldn't speak for I was on the edge of tears.

_How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

_*flash back*_

_It was just the day after she got here, she woke up from a long sleep. When she came down those stairs I just stared at her, she look so much like Ashley but yet she has my temper. I didn't know I miss so much on her life from the day I left her and her mom. _

_ "What are you stareing at dad?" she ask me, she came to sit by me on the chouch. I put my arm around her and put her head on my shoulder, we just sat their was watch what was ever on the T.V. not saying a word to each other. " I love you dad, I know I don't know you that well but I just... I'm glad you took me back." she said with tears in her eyes. I hug her and just 'shh' her as she cryed on my shoulder, I never knew that I miss out on a very improtent life of my daughter and that she needed me so much in her life but I wasn't there. _

_ "It's okay honey, I'm here now. I love you too." I told her as she cryed harder on my shoulder. I was just happy that my little girl is back in my arms and she wont be leaving any time soon. _

_*__end*_

Oh how I was wrong about that, now she's in the arms of another man. He better be carful when he holds her because I wont lose her again like I did then. 

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

I just can't believe that I'm losing her again, I'll never see her again. Now I only have one daughter left and it wont be long untill she's the one dancing out their on the floor with her husband.

"Emily, promise me that when Tonya gets married that we wont have no more kids." I told her, she smiled and kiss. I smiled back at her, everything about today was wonderful but seeing my daughter come over to me and drag me out there on the floor for our father daughter dance, I knew that it wont be long till she will be gone.

"Daddy, don't be sad." she told me, I smiled at her and kiss her forehead. We dance to a slow song and I never wonted it to end, my little girl in my arms one last time before she goes off on her honey moon and leaves me here.

"It just feels like yesterday you came home to me, and now your leaving." I told her, she look up and with tears in her eyes. She shook her head at me.

"I'm not going any were dad, I'm will always be here no matter what." she told me as a tear slipped from her eye, I wriped it away and we kept on dancing. But the song end when I didn't wont it to, and now it was time for her to leave me.

We all gather to the front poruch to watch them go off in the sunset. I was crying and I didn't care to show it either, my little girl was now a married women. Before I knew it I'll have little grandchildern running around the house and out side, some yelling for me and the others yelling for Emily but non the less them saying they love me. Here they come out of the house all smiles, giving out hugs and goodbyes, some kisses on the checks, and fainlly she comes to me. With tears in her eyes she gave me the longest hug that she ever gave me, I hug her back in a hug that told her she will for ever be my little girl in my eyes. The tears came out for the one hundredth time that day.

"I'll miss you daddy, I'll see you soon. I love you." she told me with a kiss on the check.

"I love you to sweetie, see you when you get back." I told her kissing her forehead. Then she was gone just like that, and off into the sunset with her prince charming.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_

**THE END! THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF PUPPY LOVE? NO, WOLF LOVE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT, IF YOU WANT ME TO DO A SEQUEL TO THIS REVIEW!**


End file.
